Engaged To My Ex
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA. It's been a few years but Sean's finally home again and done with the army. His mother, for some reason, still thinks hes with Emma Nelson. Why is this? He hasn't seen her since they said they had 'moved on'. Can Sean get the girl he hadn't seen in years to somehow agree to pretend to be not only with him again, but also act like his fiance? This'll be fun. . . . .Janny too!
1. Before My Time Is Up

**Emma NEVER married Spinner (UGH). She did dump Kelly though. Sean still went to war and did visit Degrassi once where Sean and Emma said they had 'moved on' but still had that moment that made you wonder if they really did when Snake was taking a picture of them for Sean and Emma snuck a glance at him. But since then, it's been years, Sean never returned even though they said he could. Its been a few years and they've moved on with their lives...right? Wink . Go find out!**

"Glad you're back home _solider_." teased Victoria, running her hands over his strong shoulders and down his arms, taking off his grey hoody with.

Sean grinned darkly, his eyes on Victoria's body when she started unbottoning her little blouse and her C cup breasts popped out from her leopard bra. She was a tanned girl, fit and petite with long brown hair with lighter brown highlights. She was a fox. They were making out in a dim part of a bar in the back.

"Good to be home." Sean said, raising a cheeky eyebrow and smirked as she grabbed his jeans and began to unbotton it.

Ever since..ahem, the end of _Degrassi_.. Sean decided to come home to Wasaga every time he visited from the Army since his other '_home'_ didn't work out. He had met Victoria when at this very same bar on one of his trips home, she said she remembered him from Wasaga High, must of been during the time he left Degrassi but he didn't remember her but now every time he visited, she made sure he never forgot her. She **was** one of the hottest girls in Wasaga.

Now? He was completely finished with the army, and a bright future was ahead with the money he made from it and he got some education while away from 3 years as well. He was 23 now. How time flew by when you were at war... Infact, this was his first night back home since finished the army.

He looked the same, his shorter hair from the army grown back out the way it was his senior year of Degrassi. He also use to rock a small scruffy beard but had shaven it just recently. He was still built, if not more, and he looked like he could stand on his own two feet now without any problems, and that was true.

Sean Cameron turned into quite the man.

Victoria whimpered as she arched his hips against his as he pressed her to the wall and she was as turned on as a cat in heat.

"Take me back to your place." panted Victoria.

Sean stopped and sighed, putting his forehead down on Victoria's shoulder and shut his eyes, "Can't." he admitted and stepped back, buttoning his jeans.

Victoria frowned, "Why not?" she quickly bottoned of her top and glared at him annoyed like.

They've been messing around for years and she understood that trailer home of his parents wouldn't be his home for long, now that he was home for good, but she'd like to meet the parents of the guy who was fucking her for almost two years now.

"Soon." Sean promised, giving her a sincere look that she believed and nodded.

"Fine." she whispered and leaned forward, cupping his face and kissed him.

He pulled back and nodded out the exit door, "I should go. I haven't even stopped by to see my mom yet."

"You should go." agreed Victoria, trying to play the _good _girlfriend. She'd seen his mother around town when he was off in Iraq. Nice lady, always was, it was her husband that had the bad reputation since he use to be a drunk, infact he was the towns biggest Drunk, but Sean insisted things were different now and his Dad didn't even touch the bottle anymore...but that was a year ago. 8 months ago, Sean's father passed and he only had his mom now.

This was what Victoria swore was Sean's only fear of getting closer to her and letting her meet his mother. . he was probably scared something good would happen (Like his fathers sobriety) and then it'd be taken away. That had to be it.

Sean parked his big blue shiney truck outside his mothers trailer home. She kept it so nice and clean, not like a trailer trash thing, and Sean didn't mind it anymore like he use to in highschool when people judged him upon it. It was pretty cool too living right off the beach.

He gazed at the ocean before he opened the trailer door.

"I'm hooome." he joked lightly, looking around and looked puzzeled. He heard a bunch of drill noises and then it stopped, and it sounded like something fell.

"OH my baby!" came the reply.

Sean snickered and looked around. The living room right next to the kitchen, and as he rounded it, there she was, just getting up from near the sink and stood up to hug him tight.

Sean hugged her back, but eyed all the tools around the floor ,"Jesus mom." he cursed her, letting her go carefully then bent down, picking up all the tools.

His mother was smiling brightly until she frowned and waved it off, "Oh leave it be, I'll fix it later."

"**I'll** fix it." he taunted, giving her a stern look and shook his head, "You shouldn't be doing this stuff."

"I had no idea you'd be coming home soon!" she insisted.

"Still." he frowned, closing up the tool box and stared helplessly at it, "You're sick."

She frowned more, looking down sadly but nodded. She understood Sean was just worried about her, but she didn't want to feel like that 'old sick woman' .. she wanted to pretend like all was still okay. Though, she had no debate on letting Sean come home and help around the house! OH she missed him so much. It was a shame when Ralph died... her husband had finally been cleaning himself up, everything was going perfect, her son was in the army making something out of himself and Tracker had gotten married last year to a girl in Alberta. He came round lots too. But then Ralph went, and it didn't stop there, she got sick, diagnosed with breast cancer, and then both her boys were gone and she felt lonely... but now! Now there was one thing she kept being excited about, one thing that kept her going and happy..

"When are you gonna bring that girl home Sean?" Linda, his mother, asked. He wasn't sure if it was to change the subject or not but when he saw the twinkle in her eyes, he sighed, knowing she was really excited for it to happen.

"Mom, I just go home." he muttered, turning his back to her and clenched his jaw. His eyes turned distant and he heard her huff.

"That's your excuse all the time! You always visit her but you never bring her up here. Bout time I meet this beautiful girl, Sean. I almost went up there myself." she told him.

Sean turned back looking like a deer in the head lights and he angered, "Don't ever go up there mom." he warned.

She jumped a bit from his anger. He would never hurt her, she knew that, but with the past from his late father...well, you tend to get jumpy from general anger.

Sean sighed sadly and spoke softer, "I just mean, she's probably busy." he stared off again. How could he tell his mom the truth with the state she's been in? He wanted to tell her, so badly. .

"Ofcourse she's busy." Linda snapped at him playfully, swatting his shoulder and then walked to the stove, "She's gotta start planning a wedding." she smirked over her shoulder at him, "You're home for good now! You said you'd finally get married when you returned." she looked up in great wonder and smiled softly, "Oh she's probably just _estatic_." she turned to Sean, cupping his face, "Who wouldn't be when engaged to this good lookin' boy? Just like your father."

Sean grumbled and half rolled his eyes and then softened. He had to tell her...

"Where's your ring?!" she exclaimed, mouth falling and giving him a disappointed look, "Those rings I gave you were your grandparents prized posession. I hope Emma doesn't treat your grand mothers ring the way you do your grand fathers. It's worth thousands!"

"You could of sold them for something bigger than this place." muttered Sean, eyeing the trailer.

And yea, you heard right. Sean's mother thought he was still with _Emma Nelson_. Someone he hadn't seen in years. Highschool sweetheart... first love..or whatever... Couldn't of been **rea**l love though right? Not if Emma 'moved on' just months of him away in the army then ended up with that _Damien_ or _Demitri_ guy, whatever the hell his name was. She _gave up_ on him, so quickly...so he gave up on **her**. Moved on? What a crock of shit. He was once in _prison_ for months and stayed hung up on her. Anyways, he hated thinking about that past.. his life was entirely different now.

His heart knotted up each time the women in denial and sickness kept thinking he was engaged to _you know who._ Maybe it was time to tell her now.

"Mom..." he drifted

She leaned on the wall and put her hand on her heart, her face twisting in .. oh god, was that pain?

Sean stepped forward in panic, "What is it!?" was it her cancer? Was she hurting? Should he call 911..

"I just _can't.._" she drifted off, and her eyes formed tears, "I can't **wait **to **meet** her, Sean." she whispered and smiled sadly.

Sean's chest caved in.

"She's the only girl I ever heard about from you. And you use to be such a charmer." she teased him, stepping back foward and putting her hands on his shoulder, "This is the first girl you ever loved and she's gonna be your last. She's the girl you put your life on the line for, the girl you always found a way back to, and the girl you're now _finally_ going to get married to. I **need** to meet her soon, before my time is _up."_

When she spoke those words, and let the tears pour, Sean couldn't _stand _it.

"You will, Mom." his stomach felt sick but he said through clenched teeth, "This weekend infact."

Her eyes sparkled in happiness.

Sean tried to bare a smile, but he bit the end of his tounge and stared at the blank wall when she brought him in for another hug.

Fuck.

Time to take a trip back to Degrassi...


	2. He's Back

**Although no reviews, I'm still very happy there are people favoriting and viewing the story! Thanks guys. Here's another chapter!**

Manny Santos sat on a big ol pick up truck parked in a garage repair shop. She looked the same as her college years, it had only been a few years. Her smokin body wore short jean shorts and a plaid button up tank top that tied above her belly botton.

"Wrench." she heard a deep voice.

She swung her caramel colored legs back and forth from sitting on the back of the truck and then dug into the tool box for a wrench.

"Wrench!" she said back proudly, putting her hand down to the extended hand from under her, under the car.

The hand grabbed it, and then there was a chuckle, and the figure rolled out from under the vehicle.

"Years now and my woman still can't tell the difference between a _wrench_ and a _screwdriver_." Jay taunted Manny, standing up in his works dark blue cover alls and he looked the same too, if not builder and leaner, with a small boxed beard. Same ol hat on his head.

Manny giggled a bit, biting her lower lip as he leaned over her and playfully glared at her until sharing a kiss. It got heated quickly, with her fingers trailed up his jawline to his hair, knocking his hat off. He sighed between the kiss and kissed her more hungerily and even one of the other employees working on another car whistled.

Manny laughed hearing Jay groan a bit and he pulled away, giving his co worker a glare.

"I thought you said we could hangout today." Manny said to Jay, looking slightly annoyed but still blown away from that kiss.

Years later and he can still make her heart skip a beat.

Jay grinned and finally grabbed that **wrench.**

"I told you I just gotta finish this guy up." he patted the customers truck, "Then I'm all yours." he teased, kissing the end of her nose.

Who would of thunk it right? Jay not only fallin for Manny, but her even falling for him back. They had finally gotten hitched a year before on a trip to Niagara Falls. Why not right? Been faked engaged a year, then for real for another. Time just seemed right. It's been one happy year married.. nobody from highschool would of believed it if he told them. But Manny was a babe, **his **babe, and he's die being hopelessly hers.

"Just the way I like it." she teased naughtily, curling her fingers around his collar to force him back to kiss her but there was no need for forcin', Jay happily accepted, parting her mouth and kissing her deeper, running his hands through her long brown hair.

"what the hell are they paying you for?" taunted a familiar voice from behind, and barked at them, "To make out on clients cars or to fix them?"

Jay grinned, ripping away from his wife (woah, so wierd to say), and turned to the one and only Sean Cameron.

"then again," smirked Sean shrugging, "Nobody can fix em **like I can."** he looked around the shop, still looked the same, in good shape.

Manny even smiled widely too with her dimples, jumping down from the truck and hugged Sean after Jay and him shared a manly hug and slapped hands.

"Your back, fuckin' right!" Jay noted

"Look at you." teased Sean, backing from Manny and kept his hands on her elbows and eyeing her up. Still a fox.

"Watch it." warned Jay with a pointed finger but slight smirk at Sean.

Sean and Manny both snorted. It was nothing more than a compliment, Sean and Manny had always just been friends, real **good** ones at that. Oddly enough, there's never been that type of attraction, just good ol friendship between very attractive people.

"You let your fiancé dress like this?" teased Sean, eyeing Manny's half naked body, "In here?" he glanced around the shop.

He remembered when- no. Lets not bring up THOSE memories. Lets just say, when he worked here and had a certain girl come visit now and then, these horn dogs never shut the hell up.

Jay shrugged, "nothin I can't handle." he smirked to Manny, then Sean, "And by the way, no longer _fiancé_." he lifted his own hand up to a gold ring.

Manny did too, flashing her big diamond ring with her eyes twinkling and laughed at Sean's shocked look and she tangled her fingers into Jay's

Wow.

They did it.

"So what's going on? You back for good?" Jay asked him curiously. Manny tilted her head too. That'd be interesting...

"Are you like, movin back here?" Manny asked him.

Sean coughed awkwardly. They all knew that just wouldn't work out, much to the disappointment.

"Nah. Wasaga. But I am done with the army now." nodded Sean who saw the relief on the two faces, "Come on guys, it wasn't that bad."

"You could of died.." pouted Manny. Not only was this _Sean,_ but also her husbands best friend. When Sean first went away, Jay wouldn't admit ever it, but he was pretty worried about him.

"nah, he's a strong growin boy." teased Jay. See? Hid his fears so well, but Manny knew him better than that.

Sean chuckled and just shrugged, "Now it's over, and I got a pretty nice pay from it all."

"how much?" smirked Jay

Manny's eyes widened, impressed, and then remembered, "My cousins boyfriend only went for two years, and he got 45 thousand dollars from the government plus all the other benefits like free health care and such."

Sean nodded and noted, "Let's just say I'm set for opening my own shop soon, and gonna look for my own place now which for once **won't** be a shit hole."

Manny and Jay both looked happy for Sean and Jay gave him a sincere look, "Proud of you man."

"Don't get all soft on me." smirked Sean, "Your wussy enough at is now." he glanced at Manny, knowing she was the reason to that and Sean got a playful glare.

"So what are you doing here then?" Manny asked.

Sean frowned, and went serious

They eyed him and wondered. Just visiting?

"Lookin for someone.."

First thought in their head, since they _couldn't_ help it, Sean always had this look in his eye when he thought about _her_ ,_**Emma.**_

"No..." drifted Manny, eyeing Sean closely who began to look guilty. He could never look innocent when it came to stuff like this.

Manny looked a bit hopeful and giddy.

Jay had to laugh, "**Knew it**. _Knew_ it wasn't over with you two. You never really do truly give up on her do you, Cam?."

Sean found himself get angry, "It's _over_." he barked, eyes flashing madly and then noticed Manny even blink and awkwardly shift. He paused to try and calm down.

It took a moment.

He huffed then clenched his jaw and looked down, "_I just need_ to t**alk** to her is all." he explained.

They both looked at him, dumbfounded, but Jay ended up slowly nodding but squinting his eyes weirdly at Sean.

Talk about what ? If not to win her back..._again_..

Manny mumbled quietly, "She's probably at her parents." she wasn't sure if she should be telling Sean this or not.

"Cool." Sean coughed awkwardly and changed the subject, "You guys wanna grab a beer tomorrow night? I'll only be here for two days."

Manny saw Jay's look of disappointment but he stiffed a nod, "Sure. See you at Bricks tomorrow?" he asked and Sean nodded, going out

Manny and Jay shared a look, for once, they were clueless on what was going to go down with those two.

Sean was walking to his truck outside, and the sun glared down til he heard his name being called.

"Sean!"

Jay jogged a bit and Sean stopped at his truck when he opened his door and nodded at him curiously.

Jay awkwardly shifted the hat on his head and then crossed his arms, "You'll always be my favorite, but, uh.." he gave a slight smirk to clear the air of negativity, "I have gotten close to Emma too.. "

Sean's eyebrows furrowed-

Jay rolled his eyes, "Not that close, Jesus. I'm a married man. Just sayin' she s a friend! And my girls bestfriend.." he pointed out, "So anyways.. she's had a rough year, so start anything, alright?"

"I start things?" Sean asked bitterly, pointing at himself in disbelief and then frowned and shrugged. Alright, maybe. "That was the old me." Sean insisted, "This conversation I need with Emma is just about.." he looked for the word, "Business."

"buisness?" Jay couldn't believe it.

Sean nodded and gave him an assuring glance before he hopped into the truck. Jay sighed but nodded and gave a small wave before he backed up.

"Hey.." Sean drifted, and Jay turned back, "Why she have a rough year?"

Jay mysteriously shrugged and left it to his imagination. He walked back into the shop and Sean gave a wierd look but decided to shrug it off. Who cares right?

"Sean _frickin_ **Cameron**." Snake couldn't help it, he opened the door with a big grin on his face. He looked only slightly older but same ol ginger hair and the smile who could make anyone laugh.

Sean chuckled, "Hey Snake." he hugged him back and Snake slapped his back before pulling away

Snake stepped away, "How are you? Hows the army?" he crossed his arms, wanting to hear all about it as they stood on the front porch.

Sean scratched the back of his neck, "I'm out. It's over. Did my time." he joked, like it was prison, then they shared a sour look when the irony kicked in cause he **had** been in prison before.

"You back for good?"

"No.. I'm uh.. I'm in Wasaga.. have been for a while now." Sean confirmed.

Snake looked slightly hurt but then nodded, trying to understand. This city held tons of dark secrets but also fond memories. Anyways, they stood there in silence until Sean watched Snake put the pieces together... he was here for a reason.. now that Snake and Sean weren't buddies but Snake knew he wasn't there for him.

He pointed awkwardly back into the house, "You..you here for.." it was his own step daughter, and he couldn't even bring himself to say her name with Sean standing infront of him. He knew how wierd Emma got when he just brought Sean's name up in front of her.

Sean coughed slightly, appreciating the small talk, "Yeah."

Snake grinned a bit and nodded. Sean rolled his eyes. Why couldn't anyone believe him that it wasn't _like_ that?

"Oh, shoot." cringed Snake, "She actually _just_ stepped out."

"Where?" Sean asked desperately. Why couldn't they just get this over with?

"The Dot."

Sean shrugged and nodded. Alright, to the ol' Dot it is.


	3. And There She Was

Before Sean entered the Dot, he jogged up the stairs and stopped, hand on the door handle.

_**There **__she was.._

Sean's eyes glued to her through the glass door, as she sat at some booth, books around her. Same old blonde hair, only longer and ofcourse, same ol' height and width. Was she wearing a _Dot _t-shirt?

He opened the door, trying to get a better look at her, his eyes so locked on her that he bumped into someone who was leaving and coughed awkwardly, backing up. He looked back to see her flip a page in her book, leaning her arm on the table and leaning her chin on her palm like she always did when concentrating.

She looked up and thankfully, hadn't noticed him yet, Spinner had walked to the table and filled up a mug right by her with coffee.

She smiled up to Spinner appreciating like and Sean bit the end of his tongue. That _damn_ smile. It'd be his weakness. Just _stay strong,_ get down to business, deal with her for a few weeks, then go back to your separate lives..

Sean took a deep breath and went to step forward but his legs wouldn't move, "Fuck sakes.." he muttered and cursed himself before he forced his body forward.

Spinner looked up first and stopped in the middle of whatever he was saying to Emma, "Cameron!" he smiled that sly grin.

Emma's eyes darted to the front, and Sean walked to them, slight grin on his face but nerves flying through him. Emma sat up awkwardly too and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey." breaths Sean, stopping infront of Spin and glancing down at Emma, "...hey Em." he said a bit softer.

Her hazel eyes looked up and locked on his baby blues. 'hey' 'hey Em?' Really? He wanted to kick himself as well.

"Hi."

Spinner awkwardly noticed the tension too, "I'm a little busy," he insisted, pointing around the diner, "But lets catch up tonight man." he slapped Sean's chest and walked off.

Emma uncomfortably shifted and looked back down at her books but couldn't focus even a little. Sean was **here**, completely out of the blue. She couldn't breath.. Whose to say if he was there for her though right? Can't jump to conclusions. Plus, they've _moved o_n remember?

Sean looked back at her once Spin was gone and he scratched the back of his head, sitting down across from her.

"How've you been?" he asked. Jesus the diner had to crank down the heat... it was fucking awful in here. His palms were all sweaty.

Emma looked back up at him, and boy did he not miss that annoyed looks she use to give him, full of anger and disbelief.

"Three years and 'how've you been?'" she snickered, looking back to her notes and grabbed a pen, "Superb." she muttered and started to write things.

Okay, not so great of a start. Sean had to admit though, least she wasn't yelling. That was different. Her sarcasm was RIGHT on spot though

."You?" she asked, but he seemed to notice she may of not cared.

He shrugged his left shoulder, then leaned forward on the table, trying to fixate on the books infront of her, and crossed his arms.

"Been good. Thought some people may of wanted to know I wasn't dead." he joked, "So I decided to visit."

Emma laughed, _a little,_ but even as much time went by he could still tell it was one of her bitter 'you're full of shit' laughs.

"what are you really doing here?" she muttered, back to writing whatever notes down in her binder.

Sean clenched his jaw and tried to keep his blood pressure down. She was kinda right after all, he _was _looking for something.

She glanced up, noticing him struggle with her question and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Not one visit for three years.. .**gotta** need _something_, right?"

Blood pressure up.

"Screw this." snapped Sean, about to get up and Emma did look a bit shocked and watched him rise. She blinked, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat down and keep her mouth shut so he'd just _leave_.

She couldn't handle a hurricane in her life right now. . as much as it _may_ of been good to see him and see he was in one piece.

Jerk didn't even write one single letter after his last visit. How dare he show up out of the blue like this?

Before Sean turned to go walk out that door, he clenched his fists and shut his eyes. As he did this, Emma slowly glanced back up and eyed him.

He let out a deep breath, and calmly sat back down.

Emma felt a bit amused.

"Alright." he said, locking eyes on her and she stiffened a little, "I'm just gonna lay this out on the table."

Emma tensed a bit. Lay _what_ out? What could he want from _her?_ Couldn't be anything good right? Hey, maybe he wanted that old Hoody he left at her house once. Hey! Who knows, okay?! He use to **always** where that hoody.

"My mothers sick." Sean confessed, letting his eyes scan to the table, an unreadable look on his face.

Emma's mouth dropped and then her face fell and she glared at the table, wishing she could slap herself. First thing she does when she sees him again, was start a fight. Classic her, huh? Maybe deep down she was still bitter about the past...she had to let it go. Nobody deserved a sick parent, Emma knew the stress of that.

"Sean," her voice cracked a bit, feeling awful, "I'm sorry."

Sean looked up, a bit shocked she said it but then slowly nodded and rested his hands on the table to stare at them and mumbled, "I need a favor."

Her shoulders fell, "Anything." she said softly, staring at him but he couldn't look up til she tilted her head and caught his eye.

He softened a little. She looked so .. sympathetic, like she cared. She was so good that way, always caring so passionately for things. He almost got lost in those hazel eyes til he shook his head. **Don't fall for it. **

"Good. Cause what I'm going to ask is going to sound insane." he joked a bit, cracking a small smile.

She couldn't help but smile back at those dimples she hadn't seen in a while. See? They _could_ be friends. They could..

"Just name it."

Sean nodded, but prepared himself to finally explain and let it all out in one breath, "My moms sick, so sick thats she's in denial and thinks I'm still _with you_. I don't know if she forgets what I tell her I'm not, but shes persistent on meeting you. She doesn't have long, and she acts as if her dying wish is just to meet you..and..."

Emma was flattered, yet also a bit shocked. How could his mother STILL think they were together? She then felt a bit nervous, and then other emotions flew through her, jeeze, you name it, she was probably feeling it right now.

"She wants to meet me..._and what_?"

Sean bit the end of his tounge and she even noticed him struggling for the other part. She oddly eyed him and he finally rolled his eyes and spit it out, "and she thinks we're engaged."

Emma leaned back in her seat, mouth dropped and eyes staring and Sean looked by far bothered as well, staring at anything at her and her hand hit the back of her mug as she sat back and it slipped to the ground.

**SmaSH**.

Emma and Sean both looked down at the mug, and Emma sat up, quite frazzled, "Oh crap." she groaned.

Spinner came over, grinning, "I got it." he insisted to her, towel in hands.

"No I'm done break, I can do it. My fault." Emma muttered and tried to put her hand out for the rag but Spinner did it anyways, sending her a playful glare and she smiled sadly to him.

Her heart couldn't stop pounding though. What the hell just happened?! What had her returning Ex just say!?

Sean had eyed her and wondered 'done break?' that's what she said right. He glanced back at her black fitted shirt and jeans with the word DOT on it. She worked here, with Spinner?

"You work here?" he said out loud.

Emma looked back at him, and couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him, "Not everyone has their future laid out for them yet." she said in her snappy voice

No, Sean agreed with that, but he sure as hell thought she would before ANYBODY else at Degrassi...especially him..

"What's all this?" he pointed at her books and binders in front of her. Was she still in school too?

Emma suddenly couldn't take it anymore, standing up angrily and started to grab her books and close them up, "Well, Mr _Snoopy pants_, if you really have to** stick** your nose into my business so out of the blue, let me get you caught up! I went to college, I dropped out of college, and I actually wasted another year thinking I could live a life with working for the environment-" she paused to snicker and roll her eyes, "I learned _my lesson_. If you wanna **live** and put food on the table, don't get into anything charity or environment related." she picked up her last book and glared at him, "So now I'm **back** in school, and all my friends have already moved on to their careers and even getting married while I'm broke, and back in school."

Sean's looked up, stunned by everything and couldn't even find words as he tried to blink and go over all that she had said. Jesus.

"Mr Snoopy pants?" he just HAD to go back to that.

Emma fumed at him, "You know what? Go ahead, just say it. I bet y**ou** of all people would **love** to rub this in my face." she waved her one free hand down at herself, like she was worthless of something, "tell me how wrong I was. Tell me how much better you turned out to be."

Sean stared at her strangely and then in disbelief.

"Did you ever think** *I*** was going to turn out better or not then you?" Sean asked her, raising an eyebrow with a knowing look. He knew Emma may of been a girl of many_ opinions_.. but she'd never been one to judge anyone who seemed 'lower' then her and lets face it, Sean was looked at like _dirt_ back when they were younger and she **never** ever looked at him like he was trash or the bad boy everyone said he was. She was also never afraid of him... maybe one time in his life he use to think he wasn't _good enough_ for her, but that was just his own thoughts taunting him of that.

Emma sighed and felt a bit embarrassed and muttered, "Sorry." of course she never thought Sean would do worse or amount to nothing. She shouldn't of thought he'd wish that upon her.. They **had** been through a lot..

He nodded though, understanding, then got what Jay had meant earlier, "Rough year, huh?" he teased lightly.

She just bit the side of her cheek but nodded, avoiding his eyes. She took a deep breath, "I need to go back to work.." she admitted, "I'm a_lready _late on rent.."

Sean got up and itched the back of his head, "But..will you think about it?"

Emma gave him an odd look, locking eyes again, "Think about what?"

Sean coughed. Right. He didn't ask. "My mom .. would you pretend.. just for a few weeks or something that uh.. that.."

Emma didn't need him to go on, she knew what he was asking, and why he was getting nervous to say it. Pretend? Right. Cause there was _nothing_ between them anymore.

Emma frowned, "You want me to _**pretend**_to be your.." she couldn't even say it, she became speachless.

He nodded, sharing a look with her that he **knew** this was crazy **but, **"Pretend to be my fiance."

Emma cringed a bit and Sean gave her a look. Hey! He wasn't ugly or anything! She dated him once, for a _long _time infact. All she had to do was wear some ring and pretend she was his fiance for a few weeks.. he wasn't askin for the real thing or anything..

"what do I get out of it?" she smirked a bit

He couldn't help but let the side of his mouth twitch upwards a bit and rolled his eyes, "Consider your late rent, paid. And your next" he shrugged.

Emma stared bluntly at him.

He shrugged, "I have the money."

She looked up in wonder, "Your moms in Wasaga right?"

He nodded.

"Beach?"

He snickered, and nodded again. Was this a yes or no?

She grinned, "I'm gonna need some new bathing suits...and maybe a beach chair." she frowned down at herself, "I'm losing my famously good tan workin' around here." she pouted then looked up in wonder and gasped, "And maybe I could use a few new dresses too then, gotta look good right?" she asked with a slight smirk still on her face as she rested a finger on her chin like she was still in thought and looking for things she needed for this 'favor' she was about to do him.

Sean gave her a deadly look. She was gonna make him pay for this, wasn't she? Like literally.

"Done." he said through clenched teeth but then shook his head and smiled.

She let out a giggle, and nodded "Fine," she laughed a little in disbelief and shook her head. This was **crazy**, "you got a deal. My schools about 20 minutes away from there anyways and we got a week off next week.."

Sean looked hopeful, "Are you _seriou_s?" never did he think she'd go for this, he was even thinking he may of drove all this way just to be slapped in the face. . and maybe chased by a new boyfriend. Oh lets face it, Sean would of won if there was a new boyfriend. But I guess she was desperate for rent and a small shopping trip. .

Emma shrugged her shoulders slowly, "What's a harmless little lie to help someone out? Not her fault she's delusional." she couldn't help but wonder why this of all things though his mother had to be delusional about, but moved on and passed him another look of sorrow, "I am really sorry she's sick though Sean.." she said honestly.

He just nodded, eyes on the floor again and clenched his jaw, "Just keep the act up, make her happy, talk fake wedding plans, and then we can go our separate ways again."

Emma felt a bit of a sting, but nodded. He still didn't look at her. Then again, guess she said the same thing along those lines to him last time right? All that crap about moving on from him and such...

Sean then realised, "If you have a boyfriend, keep it on the downlow." he walked passed her a bit roughly, "And I'll do the same." he stormed toward the door.

Emma stood there, and didn't look back at him, she glanced down, but heard him stop before going out the door.

His voice spoke up a bit nicer, "Pick you up tomorrow night. Pack what you need for a months worth trip."

She nodded, finally glancing over her shoulder but he had already turned and shut the door close, and she finally let the breath she was holding in, out.

What the hell did she just get herself into?

She turned to Spinner, who was staring right back at her with a shocked expression, eyes wide. She groaned and went back to work.


	4. Let's Go

Was this a bad idea? A terrible idea?

"This is hilarious." Manny had to admit, shaking her head and trying to understand this, "Sean just shows up, out of nowhere, and that's what he wanted from you?"

"That's all.." muttered Emma, shoving clothes into her bag. She just explained that she was going away for a few weeks, to go pretend to be Sean's **fiance.**

Manny looked speachless, "I can't believe you agreed." she sat on Emma's bed as Emma looked around her own tiny apartment

"I need the money." she insisted, rolling her eyes like it should be obvious to why she agreed..

She packed her favorite summer dress.

"he's giving you _money!?"_ Manny exclaimed and covered her eyes for a second, "This is all too great!" she laughed and gave Emma a look who glanced at her confused, "The greatest revenge on the ex whose _probably p_ut you through more heart ache than anybody? You can hold this over him for years!"

Emma shook her head, starting to fold her outfits before sliding them into her duffle bag, "I'm not holding _anything_ against him, it's not his fault his mom is sick and thinks we're still together.." Emma drifts, passing Manny a look to be a bit more considerate.

"Yea. That sucks.." Manny admitted, saddening a little for a friend.

Emma went on, "Plus, me and him can be _mature_ about this. Be _friends or _whatever. I can understand he'd need some help with this and doesn't want to hurt her. I can be there for him, as a **friend." **she spoke through clenched teeth when Manny was giving her that _loo_k, like her and Sean couldn't be friends or somethng, **"**he's got a girl friend."

Well, he didn't say it, but he implied it at The Dot when he informed her to keep her boyfriend a secret if she had one, and he'd do the same with his 'girlfriend'. She frowned, slowly picking up a shirt that's already been folded

Manny watched do this and frowned herself, "Does that bother you?" she asked softly.

Emma glanced up at her, and down again, "no.." she said quieter. She sighed and admitted, "Maybe seeing him again had me a **little** taken back but.. I can deal. We've moved on"

Manny nodded, "You can. You're strong." a moment passed and Manny looked up in though, "I wonder if Sean rebounded to another goth again." she teased about the time Sean went to Ellie after Emma, "Or a slut again.." she muttered, remembering Amy.

Emma tried not to smile, smirking a bit and then threw a pillow by her bag at Manny who squeeled and laughed and Emma joined in.

"Are you crazy man!?" Both Spinner and Jay were having a conversation about the same thing with Sean.

Sean rolled his eyes madly, sitting at a bars table with these two crackheads, "Look," he took a gulp of the beer he held, "I **don't **wanna talk about it," his eyes flashes angerily, "My moms been told she only has months, and this is the _only thing_ she's ever looked forward too. . I wish it wasn't! Trust me! But how the hell was I suppose to say it wasn't happening and crush her heart, crush the only things she's been excited about in months since my dad passed and she got diagnosed?"

Spinner nodded sadly, understanding and Jay itched the top of his hat (head) with a frown. Guess he had them there..

"Dude that sucks.." Spinner admitted and put a hand on Sean's shoulder, sqeezing it a bit.

Jay shared a look with Sean also, showing his deep sympathy.

Spinner lightened the mood, squeezing Sean's shoulder again playfully, "Geez you little stud, you never stop workin out do you?"

Sean shoved his hand off, giving a glare but snickered and Jay laughed, "You're so gay." he told Spin.

"Yea well, what else am I suppose to do as a single man?" joked Spinner, til a group of girls passed, smirking at them.

Jay smirked to them and back at his boys, "I don't know? Move on from your hellhound ex."

Sean looked at Spinner, confused.

"A year ago my ex Jane cheated on me." Spinner sighed in sadness, "I really fell for her you know?"

Sean softened, and merely nodded.

"What about you man?" Jay nodded to Sean, "Any girls in Wasaga?" he eyed him rather closely.

Sean sighed and leaned back in his chair, sipping his beer and shrugged.

Spinner laughed a bit, "If you do, how's the girl gonna feel about _Emma_ and your little sheme?"

Christ, event the way _other people_ said her name stood out. .

"Victoria will deal." Sean explains, "She's cool." he gulped his beer down hard.

_'She's cool_?' Sean thought, _'you can do better than that..'_

"She's the hottest chick in Wasaga.." Sean declared, then waved to the bartender for some shots.

Jay, now married, had to live through Sean for the single life news, "Oh yeah?" he smirked, "That's saying a lot since thats beach babe **central..**way to go."

"Yea." Spinner agreed and grinned himself to then wonder, "She good in bed?" all the guys smirked, knowingly.

"She's good." nodded Sean.

Jay decided to stay quiet but snorted. 'Just Good?'

_**FLASHBACK..**_

_"I can't believe it. I can't __**believe**__ you got __**Emma **__to __**sleep **__with you." said Jay in awe, sitting at the Dot's counter with Sean, back in highschool, just a few weeks after he got out of jail. He grinned like a cheshire cat. He knew if anyone was to get into that golden girls pants, it'd be her dark knight. _

_He wouldn't of known either if he hadn't of made a small joke when he saw hickeys on Emma's neck earlier and saw Sean looking too obvious and looking __**more **__possessive of her, if that was possible._

_Emma had given her most prized possession to Sean Cameron. Seemed right, giving it to your first love who came crashing back into your life, wanting another chance and still in love with you. _

_Sean looked around, rather panicky. He grabbed Jay's upper arm so tightly in his grasp that even Jay cringed, "__**Shut**__ your mouth,__** Hogart**__." _

_"Jesus." spat Jay, yanking his arm back and rubbed it, "I get it." he rolled his eyes, "I won't speak badly about the lady." he smirked at Sean though, "Was it.. you know.." _

_Sean tried not to smirk, but a smile crept out, "It was __**pretty damn**__ great. Perfect, like her." he had that lost look in his eye when Emma was on his mind._

_Jay joked, "Watch it, you know she hates when you call her __**perfect**__..."_

_Sean shrugged and nodded, he knew he couldn't put her on a pedestal anymore, that was too much pressure for her and she's been through enough. He accepted and loved her flaws, loved everything about her, was it such a crime to love her and think shes perfect even with her flaws?_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Your girl have anybody for me?" joked Spinner.

Sean chuckled and just happily took a shot that the waitress put down for them and Jay grabbed his two but raised an eyebrow to Sean's next words, "Another batch, please?"

The waitress nodded and left.

Jay looked away when Sean looked back up and nodded to them, "You guys should come up for a weekend. In two weeks is the BFW night."

"What's that?" Smirked Spinner at the funny party title.

"Beach firework night." Sean said simply with a shrug.

Jay nodded, raising his shot glass, "I'm in." he took the shot and then smirked, "We can stop in to see how playing house wife will be for Emma, and if your mom is _seriously _gonna buy it."

Sean stared off. Yea.. that was the most important part.

"Ready?" Sean stood with sunglasses and wearing jeans and a white wife beater the next morning.

The sun was just _trying _to burn him alive, he knew it. The hangover **sucked ass** too.

Emma came over wearing jean shorts and a tank top. She was holding a duffle bag that he grabbed out of her hands and threw in the back of the truck, "There's _fragile_ things in there!" she exclaimed and adjusted the bag on her shoulder as well as she gave him a dumb look.

Jay came out from behind her, carrying another big duffle bag with Manny behind him.

Sean gave her a look back, but she couldn't see it under those glasses, "Jesus, how much did you pack?" he asked.

She shrugged innocently, "You said a months worth."

Manny giggled with her, standing to her side and then crossed her arms and frowned. She knew she and Jay were going to go visit them in a week or two, but Emma would be gone the WHOLE month. Just being in Hollywood before was lonely enough without Emma, she was gonna miss her best friend and worry about her the whole time. This may turn into a messy situation.. Sean was trigger for Emma sometimes.

"Oh great," taunted Jay, flying Emma's bag into the trunk as well and turned to Manny, glancing at Emma, "You made her cry."

"Manny," Emma laughed a little, pulling her friend into a hug, "I'm a half hour away! You need me? Call me. I'll be back in a few weeks." she rolled her eyes to the two guys sharing a silent laugh to another.

Manny sniffed and pulled away, whiping her tears, "I'm just gonna miss you, a-and you'll be on a beach, _without me_." she pouted.

Jay rolled his eyes sarcastically, "You wanna leave me and go with her **just **so you can go and get a tan?"

Manny smirked tauntingly to him back, "Could I?"

Jay grabbed her roughly to him and she yelped but then giggled, sharing a kiss that just deepend and both Emma and Sean rolled there eyes and he stormed to the drivers side.

"Lets go" he said to Emma, opening his door and gave Jay a slight nod when his best friend nodded to him as a goodbye.

Sean got in, his truck windows down, and he cornered his eyes to see Emma hug both their friends goodbye and then his stomach twisted seeing her slightly sniffle herself. She was good at hiding her sadness, but not from him. He felt a little bad taking her away, and he stared at the steering wheel as she got in.

Was it really t**hat horribel** to be around him for just a few weeks?

Emma noticed them not moving as she waved and watched Jay and Manny go. She turned to Sean, who just had a hand on the steering wheel and stick shift but not moving.

"Sean, we going?" she asked him, putting her hair behind her ears and then got her seat belt on.

He blinked out of it and then nodded, but then eyed her, "You're **sure?"**

She shrugged simply, "This'll be like a vacation," she taunted him as he started the car, "Just don't piss me off."

He had to laugh. He couldn't promise **that**.


	5. A Mother In-Laws Wet Dream

"Linda!" a kind gentlemen in his 60's greeted Sean's mother as she walked into the small grocery store.

Sean's mother smiled just as politely and carried her small shopping basket, running her hand through her highlighted dark blonde hair with small greys here and there. The town Wasaga was so small and had cute little shops and it was a town everyone knew everybody.

"Hello Martin." she greeted back, and stopped at the counter he was behind, it was a big meet stand, "Can I get a turkey?"

"Turkey?" he teased, "It's not thanksgiving or Christmas." he pointed out to the summer sky and she laughed, giving him a playful glare.

"It's for a specail dinner, Martin."

"How specail?" he teased, turning around and getting the small turkey ready for her.

She grinned in delight, "My sons getting _married _special. He's bringing the girl home tonight."

"Ah." he came back with the Turkey wrapped and ready to go, "That is specail! Sean huh? Never pegged the boy to be a one woman type of man." he winked at her.

She laughed, "With his charms, he could of gotten away with it.. but this girl had him locked in since he was 13."

The man looked blown away, until somebody stepped in.

"I'm sorry, did you say your son is getting _married?"_

Linda turned to Victoria, whose eyes looked on fire.

Sean was getting closer to home as he sped down the country road highway and passed the sign that read **Wasaga, 30 more miles**. He glanced at Emma with hands on the wheel, glanced at the road, then looked back at the blonde who slept to his right.

She was passed right out, facing him and curled up a bit on the seat, guess it was pretty cold for the _size_ of _shorts she was wearing. _She was looking pretty peaceful for how loud the wind was that coming through the open window and how the music from the stereo somewhat blasted. She was always such an easy sleeper, he remembered forcing her to watch a horror movie a long time ago and had thought he could trick her into holding onto him and having a bit of a make out session, but it turned into her just passing out even through the bloody screams of the movie..least he did get her to cling onto him though that time.

"hey." he snapped himself out of it and also her out of sleep.

She bolted a little and sat up, blushing a bit. She hated sleeping. Sometimes she snored if tired enough. She looked around confused, then remembered they were on their way to Wasaga.

"Almost there." he said as she turned to him, eyes still so focused on the road.

"Great." she muttered and he snuck a glance over to see her bend forward to the cup holders between them and grab her sprite, opening it.

As she gulped it down slowly, she moved her long hair off one side of her shoulders from all the summer heat, and tossed it to the right side, then crossed her long leg over the other. She leaned back in the seat more, and Sean gulped as well, seeing her bare neck and perfectly smooth skin, especially when she leaned back and her tank top rised a bit, showing off the toned stomach between her jean bottons and her belly botton. Then those long tanned legs were _another _story-

"SEAN!" Emma yelped.

He jumped and his eyes widened, looking to the road and swerved a bit to shout, "FUCK!" Thank god for being a good driver, he drifted a little around in a circle, and they were safely on the side of the road.

Sean panted heavily, eyes wildly looking around, wondering why Emma had freaked out. Slowly, from the middle of the road, a racoon made its way safely to the other side of the road without being run over.

Emma was frightened too, but watched the little creature walk off unharmed and smiled happily to then catch Sean's **not so happy** glare.

"Are you _kidding me?!" _he shouted at her. Almost a car crash for THAT?!

"Well were you **even WATCHING**?!" Emma snapped at him, getting angry too, "How could you not see him crossing the road!?"

Sean went to snap at her, to grit his teeth and shut his mouth, starting the truck up again. He couldn't answer that. He was doing something he _shouldn't_ of been doing. "Whatever." he snapped.

After a few minutes of driving again, Emma snuck glances at him and nervously played with her hands.

After 10 minutes, she finally spoke up, "Lets just pretend it didn't happen and you didn't almost murder a harmless little racoon..."

"Emma! You-" he stopped, noticing her smirking at him and took another glance at her

She was playing with him. She smiled now, and understood it was silly she just almost killed them over a racoon, but it was classic **her.**

He shook his head but laughed a little and muttered teasingly, "You're fucking crazy."

She leaned her head back on the seat, "Hey, you're the one who proposed to me." she giggled a bit to the look he shot her.

When he suddenly stepped on the breaks, it was Emma this time to gasp in shock and thank god she was wearing a seat belt.

She looked at him this time like HE was crazy and his eyes widened, and his hands went through his pockets antsy like and then through his backseat.

Luckily, this road didn't have much cars going through it.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled at him and looked at him like he grew another head.

She yelped a little, moving her body up straighter when his arm leaned over her into the glove department. She swallowed nervously, until he grabbed something too tiny for her to see in his hand.

He started the truck again, and silence filled the air as they drove down the road. He had one hand on the wheel, and the other hand holding something else and he looked like he was struggling to say something.

"Put this on." he finally said, pushing something in her hand and not looking at her. He put both his hands on the wheel now.

Emma looked down and opened her hand up. A ring. It was honestly..so _beautiful_. She bit her lower lip, eyeing the pearls on the side of the big diamond ring.

Sean took Emma's silence for being confused and mumbled, "Was my grandmas."

Emma looked at him softly, and back at the ring. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Maybe this was a bad idea... it was bringing back bad memories of when she was a little girl and use to day dream with Manny about a wedding with Sean one day.

"I can't.." Emma drifted.

Sean looked at her, baffled and then worriedly, "what's wrong?"

Emma tried to take a deep breath and tried to give him back the ring but he wouldn't take it, "Sean, can't I just wear some other ring?" she couldn't wear this one, it meant to much, and this thing...this w_asn't real_, right?

"You have to." Sean honestly said, shrugging his shoulder and eyes back on the road, "My mom will expect it."

Emma closed her eyes for a second before getting the courage to finally to put the ring near her wedding finger. Her heart started to pound. This wasn't good..

She put it on fast, like there was a bomb that would explode if she ddn't. She then raised an eyebrow, "Wow." she said amazed.

"What?" he glanced back and doubled back at the ring on her hand and he swallowed a lump in his throat also.

"Fits perfectly." she admitted, kind of amazed and adoring the ring on her.

He snickered and teased, "Don't get use to it."

Emma felt a bit of a sting to that, but tried to ignore it. He then coughed awkwardly. . did he SERIOUSLY just say that?

"So what's she like?" Emma asked him.

Sean looked at Emma a bit wierdly. Who? He eyed Emma. She? Another girl? Oh. Shit. . .did she mean Victoria?

His breath stopped.

"...your mom?" Emma questioned, egging him on, "You said SOME things about her, but not much..and that's when you were an angry juvenile kid." she teased him

He tried not to smile, then got serious "Things are different now.. .she's not what she use to be. Remember when I told you my family were all alcoholics?"

Emma nodded a little, eyeing him sadly. She remembered HIM having bad effects with alcohol too once upon a time, she was so glad he never drank again after that.

He went on, "Only the guys of the family were. My mom never touched the stuff, she's actually pretty religious but my Dad was a beer-holic." he joked.

Emma saddened though, knowing he joked so he didn't show his pain.

Sean kept going, "But uh, a year before he died, he actually sobered up. Was actually becoming the old good husband he use to be.. was never much a father but he was also turning back into that_ mechanic_ he use to be.. "

Emma eyed Sean... wow.. for the first time she could see Sean may of idolized his father once upon a time. That was the last thing she would of ever guessed...

"the guy who use to teach me everything I know.."

Emma's heart then clenched, "I didn't know.." she admitted with a crack in her voice, and couldn't believe she didn't **know** Sean's father had died. She didn't even hear it from Jay. . she had sworn once she had known Sean more than anybody.. .it hurt to know she didn't anymore.

Her heart swelled up.

Sean shrugged his shoulders but wouldn't look at her and she saw his jaw clenching left to right as he drove and he sniffed a bit but showed no tears. He was always so** good** at keeping them in, but it would only lash out if he didn't talk about it.

Emma knew that.

"What'd he die of?"

"Liver failure." he answered kind of quickly and bitterly with a laugh that Emma got a little concerned about and he snickered, "When the guy finally fuckin sobers up.." he shook his head.

Emma could see the anger in his eyes, and his fists clenched the wheel.

She wanted to cry herself, and tried to keep strong, for him. That wasn't fair. Things were finally going good for Sean, and that was ripped away from him. She knew she needed to change the subject again, or Sean would snap.

"why didn't you come to Manny and Jay's wedding?" she asked him.

Sean was quiet for a moment before he muttered, "Just couldn't. Army wouldn't let me."

Emma eyed him suspiciously. He would of been the best man, like she had been the maid of honor. The army WOULD of let him go.. they let Manny's cousin go who was also in the army during that time. So why'd he ditch? Was it cause of her? Did he hate her that much now? Or just didn't care for his Degrassi old friends anymore.. no, that couldn't be it. Him and Jay were like boyfriends for life.

She giggled a bit.

He glanced over, knowing something was on her mind, "What?" he taunted.

She shrugged innocently, glancing out the window and looked happy to see the ocean finally. They were almost there!

He smirked and shook his head.

Meanwhile..

"Thanks for the coffee dear, so sweet of you." Linda told Victoria, sitting on a patio outside a diner and sharing coffee with Sean's... thing? Linda had no idea who she was either, just thought she was a random girl at the grocery store who had an interest in her sons wedding for some reason.

"Sorry so many questions.." drifted Victory slowly, "I myself am engaged and still so young, so I wonder a lot if I'm even ready." she eyed Linda.

Linda had told her Sean was 1) engaged. Victoria wanted to go find him and go scream at him... but then again she didn't want to jump to conclusions and lose him. She knew Linda was sick. Maybe she was just confused.

But then two) Linda had said Sean was engaged to some Emma girl. Who the hell was Emma? She did not know ONE Emma who crossed this entire beach or town. She was pretty curious.

"Oh dear, if you know with every inch of you, no doubts, that it's right? then it's meant to be." Linda insisted.

Victoria snickered bitterly, "And it's meant to be with Sean and this Emma chick?" she coughed lightly, "I mean, how do you know this girl is even the one for him if you hadn't met her?"

"Oh I don't need to meet her, I see it in his eyes." smiled Linda softly, "A mom knows best."

Victoria was livid and clenched the coffee mug in her hands and tried to regain her posture, "You said he's been away in the army for a few years? How do you know she's been faithful all this time? Or even loves him or that he still loves her? What if he grew out of her?"

Linda looked at Victoria oddly for the strange questions but stuttered a bit, wondering what question to answer first.

"Well he's bringing her over tonight." she seemed so sure.

Victoria COULDN'T believe it. There** was** another girl, wasn't there?! She always felt like he had dark secrets and something was..missing.

"And I'm sure a girl would stay faithful to a boy like my son, he's such a gorgeous boy, it's from his father! And.." she seemed to even sigh romantically herself, "He had literally stepped infront of a bullet for this girl... minus all the other _thousands _of bullets he later encountered when he went to the army for her, to better himself."

Linda didn't even realise Victoria put her head into her hands, sinking this all in. She had competition. She had to win Sean over from this stupid girl. She swore she was going to win this, this girl would regret ever trying to take Sean from her.

Linda kept going on, sipping her coffee, "And she's gotta be lovely if she caught my Sean's eye. She's _gotta _be just wonderful."

Victoria just plastered on a fake smile.

"We're here." Sean finally said, hopping out of the truck with Emma and the sun was just about to go down and it looked beautiful out on the ocean.

Sean smirked to the fact Emma wasn't even judging his trailer home, she hadn't even the first time he brought her here. She looked out at the ocean and sun with such a calm and peaceful look on her face.

"I'm starvin." he finally confesses and went to put his hand in hers and shot it back. Thank god she was looking the other way. He blinked, and cursed bad old habits. He walked to the door and slid it open, "come on." he teased, whistling a bit.

Emma glared over but giggled a bit and went over. She glanced over her shoulder, "My bags.."

"I'll get them in a bit." he promised and closed the door behind her, "Mom!" he called and then clenched Emma's arm softly.

Emma gasped a little, and felt the sparks fly through her. **Oh no.**.. she stared down almost fearfully at his hand on her arm and his mouth went by her ear, his hot breath tingling down her neck as he spoke.

"She's gonna freak. Just smile and bare it," he half joked, "Just be yourself. Your a mother in laws wet dream."

Emma shot him a look but smiled and rolled her eyes until an older woman came sprinting down towards them from the kitchen.

she gasped when she laid eyes on Emma, and covered her mouth, tears forming to her eyes.

Emma nervously laughed, sharing a look with Sean who smirked and itched the back of his neck. His heart pounded hard and nervously.


	6. True Love

"Stop staring at her." Sean said, mouth full of turkey and swallowing it, glancing between his mother and Emma at the dinner table.

Emma was trying to eat as she poked at the corn on her plate and Linda was smiling doopily at her. Emma had to giggle a little

"I can't help it." Linda said, leaning over and slapped Sean's arm, to then tilt her head at Emma, "Have I mentioned you're _beautiful?_ Just stunning!"

Emma blushed a bit and tried not to smile as she nodded, "You did." both her and Sean said at the same time.

Sean rolled his eyes but got up and smirked. He shook his head and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Emma put some hair behind her ear, flashing the ring for a second at Linda who gasped loudly.

"What now?" taunted Sean, sitting back down.

Linda grabbed Emma's hand, gawking it, "Its beautiful on you! Oh I loved this ring since I was a little girl." she gushed.

Emma laughed with her and nodded, "It's really pretty."

"My Father was a catholic man, even worked at the church." explained Linda, and Emma listened carefully, "When he fell for my mother when she came every Sunday mass, he just _needed_ to have her but she was a rich girl,..him? Not so much."

"A girl?" taunted Sean, making fun of the story he's heard over and over.

"Rich." corrected Linda, giving Sean a look who knew he was teasing her. Emma gave him one too then glanced at the beer in his hands.

She eyed it wierdly, and she didn't catch him notice her eyeing it. He coughed slightly and tried to ignore it and the turning in his stomach, "Go on." he teased his mom.

"Anyways.." Linda started again and Emma tried to be polite and listen.

It was so odd that Sean was drinking though..he really shouldn't be. But then again, what say did she have anymore? She just thought sometimes he lost a little..control when he drank..maybe it was different now.

"My father worked at the church, the lumber yard, the farms.. just to buy her a ring."

Emma smiled a bit oddly, "Had he even asked her out on a date?"

"No way! It was true love." Linda teased.

Sean rolled his eyes but snuck a glance at Emma who seemed to be wrapped in the story. He then began to gulp down his beer.

"So he finally got her that ring." she pointed to the one on Emma's finger, "And he was a nervous wreck my mom said, she said he couldn't even get the words out and just slipped it on her finger. But she said she loved him since the first time she laid eyes on him too...and again, without any questions or a word, she kissed him."

Emma tilted her head a bit in awe. That was...kinda beautiful.

"Did they stay together?" she asked.

Linda nodded, smiling and glancing between her son and Emma, "It was meant to be and then they had little ol me."

Emma smiled wider and her and Linda shared a moment as Sean got up to grab another beer and cracked it open, "Tell her about the part where you were so desperate to have a love story like that too," Sean taunted a bit..meanly, "and how you stayed with someone who turned to a pretty cruel husband for 10 years."

Emma even flinched, but Linda didn't seem bothered.

She shrugged to Emma, "I met his father," she glanced at Sean and eyed him, "And it **was** love at first site."

"No such thing." he muttered.

Emma felt hurt, more than just a sting this time and even Linda saw it in her eyes and glared at Sean, "It was love at first site and you know it! Just because your father turned into a bastard and had an addiction, didn't mean he started out that way, and he didn't end that way either!" now she seemed quite bothered.

Sean sipped his beer and rolled his eyes, "Fine." he bittered, but shut up.

Linda took Emma's hands into hers and whispered, "Cameron boys can be quite the grinches but as long as you know how to control them, they can be quite lovely." she teased the last part louder so Sean heard and gave him a playful smile and wink.

"Well don't worry, Em's _quite_ the control freak." he told his mother, tapping his fingers on his bottle.

Emma had had enough, glaring at him and then the beer in his hands, "How about you have another _beer, Sean?_ Show me 'control' with that?"

Sean's mouth actually fell and watched her storm out of her seat and charge to the door. He glanced down at his beer in his now shakey hands and back at the door she just slammed shut.

"Em-" he stopped, and swallowed hard to the grit his teeth and huff, "Emma!" he ran after her, wishing he didn't feel the need to chase her.

His mothers eyes widened, and put a hand over her mouth as Sean ran out after Emma, "Oh dear."

It was getting windy on the beach, but Emma walked through the sand anyways. The clouds were a bit grey and looked like it might rain tonight but for now it was just quiet thunder from far away

"EMMA!" she heard but kept walking til she got to a dock and walked down it.

She got to the end and just stood there, trying to fight her tears. Why the hell was she crying? One night and already a disaster.

"Emma." his voice softened, standing behind her now

She still wouldn't turn.

"I'm _sorry_."

Sean hated to say** he** was sorry, Emma was only a **little** impressed he had said it but still didn't turn. Before, he only said it cause she was his girl and he had to when he pissed her off. Now, with no relationship what so ever, she could still make him say sorry. . kinda funny.

Sean dug his hands into his pockets, watching the waves crashing in the ocrean from a storm they were obviously going to have soon.

"Come on, lets get inside, it's not safe out here!" he said over the wind.

Emma just crossed her arms.

"Damnit Emma," he said lowly, gritting his teeth. Still the most stubborn girl ever! "I get it alright?" he yelled.

Emma paused, only slightly turning her head.

Sean scoffed and looked down sadly, "I shouldn't be drinking..." he drifted off.

Emma finally turned slowly and wrapped her arms around her tighter. It was kinda cold out here.. she watched the trees blowing back and forth and the grey sky begin to start lightening.

Sean stood there on the dock with her, looking serious, "I'll stop." he looked lost at her, "I guess I just needed someone to remind me I'm still not a very good drinker." he snickered, "Ofcourse my mother never told my Dad once our whole lives to stop, so she wasn't going to begin to tell me." he cringed a bit and shook his head at her, "I don't wanna be like that."

He was glad she was here to tell him to stop before he got a little too crazy wth it and possibly addicted. Like his mother said, the men of the family were mostly addicts.

Emma softened and nodded, dropping her arms to her side and walked back to him. She could tell it hit him hard to realise it and was taking it seriously. Booze just still wasn't for him.

He stared longingly at her as she stopped in front of him and nodded again to lead him back inside, letting him know they were okay.

When they opened the door, Linda was wrapping up dinner and Emma felt horrible. She walked ahead of Sean who was closing the door and saddened, "I'm _really_ sorry for just, leaving like that."

Linda turned to Emma and shook her head, "Oh no honey," she put a kettle on the stove, "I knew Sean would get you back." she smiled.

Emma paused and to be honest, froze a little. . how true was that? Sean also shifted near the door and coughed awkwardly, walking up to beside Emma and just nodded, "course I would." he teased and gave Emma look to just go back to the table.

They slowly sat down, avoiding anothers eyes.

"That storms coming." Linda warned them, "I'm gonna bring my cup of tea to bed, don't be up too late you too." she teased.

Emma flushed and Sean bit the end of his tounge, watching his mother go make her cup of tea now. He then froze himself... bed. Him and Emma. Tonight

"So..." Emma drifted awkwardly, standing at the end of the bed with Sean as they stared at it like some kind of monster.

Sean cringed, knowng what she meant and swallowed hard, "If I sleep on the couch, she'll know somethings up."

Emma smiled a bit playfully, "Tell her I'm the type to wait for marriage."

"You use to be." he teased back then shut his mouth tightly as her eyes widened at him then punched his arm, "Ow!"

"I can't belie-" Emma stopped herself from yelling and whispered harshly, "believe you just said that!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Just for that **abuse**, I'm takin the bed." he crawled on, lounging out on his side with a sigh of relief and exhaustion. God it's been a long two days.

Emma put her hands on her hips, "I'm the guest!"

He shrugged and nodded his head over to the left side of him.

It was a double bed, with grey covers. Infact, the walls were a light grey too. Sean's room was pretty neat,other than old posters she was sure was from highschool. Some with cars on it, some with skanky models _on the cars_, and then a band called MOTLEY CRUE near his dresser and TV.

"Fine." she snapped, walking to her side and yanking the covers down, "but tomorrow, nice and early, you're taking me shopping."

Sean put his arms behind his head, against his pillows, "Wow never thought I'd have to pay a girl like you to sleep with me." he cringed again from another slap but now against his ribs, "_Jesus_."

Emma had to giggle this time, sinking into his pillows. Was pretty comfy!

"what**are**you**doing**!?" Emma suddenly quickly asked, eyes widening a bit as Sean leaned up and took off his shirt.

Outside, the thunder cracked loudly and rain began to pour but all Emma could stare at was the biceps and 6 pack.

"I **always** sleep like this." he taunted and turned to give her a look like she should know.

She nearly growled, and then stole another pillow from his side.

"Hey!"

She cuddled it to her side, "I **always **sleep like this." she mocked and he rolled his eyes but let her have it, sinking into his other two pillows.

By the way, she didn't always sleep like that. Nope, infact, she always use to use _him_ as a pillow. She would lay her head on his chest, leaving him helplessly in bliss by the smell of vanilla. She'd also **always** have her leg a bit over in between his, tangled with. But ya, it was true he always slept shirtless...and with his arm wrapped around her.

The two laid there, feeling a little.. empty and laid back to back as the night took over and they finally fell asleep.


	7. Morning After

Sean woke up first, with the smell of vanilla filling his nostrils and he sighed in heaven, eyes still closed.

_Em._

Sean's eyes widened awake and then he shut his eyes just as fast when the sun from his window was glaring in and he glared at it back. He then softened, and looked down. Emma was _right_ there, sleeping the way she use to, him sleeping the way **he use to**, with his arm around her.

_Oh fuck oh fuck this isn't good_. He tried to carefully sit up but she stirred and moaned a bit in her sleep, her hand on his chest moving slightly to get comfy against him again. He melted, then froze, and gazed back down at her, loving the feel of her body once again on his and he tensed with that soft hand upon his chest. His heart beated against it, he was then afraid **that **would wake her up. It was pounding so irregularly.

No, **no**, this wasn't _reality_. Him and Emma weren't this lucky, not in _thi_s life..maybe in a fairy tale but sadly they were in a world of pain, judgement and heart break, and flaws, and weakness'.. . They were too complicated and it always ended badly. He couldn't go through the pain again nor wanted to put her through any more...

She though, clearly wasn't the one with a speeding heart rate right now. He looked guilty.

He sadly glanced back at her and finally sat up, carefully watching her whimper and then turn a little til her back faced him. He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair and got up. He wore just his jeans, and walked around the bed, looking for a clear shirt

He stopped on Emma's side, and slipped on a grey shirt. He then caught a glimpse of her again. She had her hand beside her head on the same pillow she laid on, and it was the hand with the ring on it. Her blonde hair flowed back around the pillow and her shoulders.. and the ring shined in the light from off her pretty little finger and she had a little smile on her lips as she slept.

It was one of the most beautiful sites he's ever seen.. he just wanted to climb right back in-

Sean jumped, his cellphone went off and Emma stirred awake too.

"Sean, your phoone." she whined sleepily and dug into his covers as he chuckled and nodded, grabbing it.

"No way," he teased, opening the phone, "How'd you know?" he watched her just fall back to sleep and chuckled into the phone while he answered, "Hello?"

"It's **Victoria**."

Sean's eyes widened, and darted to Emma sleeping on his bed and then he rushed to his bathroom. He panicked, wondering where the door was to slam then remembered it was a sliding the door. He finally pushed it closed. Every damn door in this place slided!

"Vic, heyyy." he said sing song like and even cringed himself. That wasn't suspicious. When did he ever call her Vic or speak in a tone like that?

Jesus, he got himself into a fucking mess here..

"What are you doing?" she sounded rather suspicious.

She couldn't know though..

"Ummm.." he trailed off, scratching the top of his head, "Just waking up..."

"You wanna see me today?"

Sean swallowed hard, "Plans actually, with the mother." he cringed again. Jesus, he sounded like a momma's boy.

"Right." she paused, "Well I miss you... do you miss me?"

Outside the bathroom, Emma stirred awake and sat up, "Sean?" she looked around. He didn't hear her, but she then turned her head towards the door and sat up a bit more, hearing him talking to somebody.

Must be on the phone.

She could hear his voice, "Yea, yeah. Ofcourse I miss you." he spoke. Emma's shoulders dropped and she got out of bed slowly and noticed herself, upset.

Must of been his girl friend he was talking to.

Why is it hurting her after all this time to know Sean was with another girl? She thought about it before, plus he **had **to be with someone else. Guys like Sean were never single, way too good looking and lucky enough for Sean, he was also a good guy.

She changed, and then slowly sat on Sean's bed with a frown and twisted the ring on her finger. Only been two days and she was regretting this whole damn thing.

Back in the bathroom, Sean was quickly pacing back and forth, trying to say everything Victoria would wanna hear so she wouldn't ask questions. He was definitely in a pickle, here

"fine." she told Sean, "But I wanna see you tomorrow at least."

"Sure." he said, glancing out the door and heard movement. His breath stopped, Emma was up, "I gotta go though."

"Bye babe." she said and he hung up and finally let out that breath he was holding. He went to walk out to meet up with Emma and stopped.

His eyes narrowed to the mirror in the bathroom and saw his wavy hair not styled or anything. Bed head. Fuck... He looked around and grabbed his black tuke and shoved it on, his hair peaking out on the sides behind his ears and at the bottom.

Emma looked over as Sean came out, "hey." he greeted.

She just kept looking through her bag and muttered, "Hey." back

He eyed her strangely. Was she okay? He then noticed her new outfit, little summer dress. It was yellow, pretty, but too short.

But...he didn't have say in that anymore did he?

"Ready?" he asked her.

She looked up at him questionably.

"Shopping right?" he rolled his eyes, "Hurry before I say no." he taunted but smirked as she grinned and grabbed her little white flip flops out and put them on.

He teasingly held her back when she went to run by him in the tight hall and she yelped but laughed, "Sean!" they then froze against the wall with Sean's back to it, but holding his arms tightly around her waist when the door across opened.

Linda raised an eyebrow at the two, and smirked, walking by to go to the kitchen, "Mornninggg." she sang.

Sean coughed, letting Emma go quite quickly and she also backed away and fixed her dress til she blushed madly and walked off after Linda.

Sean stood there and blinked, trying to recover from that.

"I'm gonna have bingo night with the girls tomorrow." Linda told them at the breakfast table.

Emma was happy there was some eggs, all the rest was meat. Sean must of not of told her she was vegetarian and she didn't want to bring it up.. could of been a memory loss thing from the cancer treatment.

Sean was by the toaster when he chuckled. The 'girls' were old women, but quite the characters he had to admit. He's seen them once playing on the beach when him and Tyler use to surf board and the ladies were so mouthy, the towns gossipers, his mom just as guilty, but still a riot.

"Oh you should come." Linda told Emma as Sean walked around them then laid a plate infront of Emma.

Emma paused and looked down before answering Linda and her heart skipped. He made her toast, with her favorite dill pickle cream on top.

He sat down like it didn't matter, eyes on his bacon and sticked a fork roughly into them before he showed down.

She swallowed the butterflies down and then giggled a bit shyly to Linda, "I'm not very good." plus, a night out with old ladies? Then again.. who else did Emma have to hang with?

"You don't need to me." joked Sean, finally looking up, "they just usually sit there and gossip anyways."

"No we don't." Linda swatted his arm then leaned back with a soft smile, "What are _you two_ doing today?" she said it with such glee in her eye.

Both Sean and Emma tensed

"Shopping." Emma chimed in.

Sean nodded

Linda rolled her eyes, "Sean, take the girl out for dinner or something." she shared a smile with Emma, "This girl is not the type to be bought."

Emma kicked Seans leg from under the table when he laughed at the irony and he jumped a bit to glare slightly.

Ok, so maybe she was SORT OF a girl to be bought, but NOT if they were together. Emma shook her head a bit and began to eat her toast. Which they weren't, together, that is. Ugh, Emma shut her brain up.

"Do you need anything while were out?" Sean asked Linda.

Linda grabbed her purse, "Yes actually sweetie, can you refill my medication." she got out not 1, not 2, but three empty pills of her treatment medication.

Emma swallowed the rest of her food in her throat down. Her shoulders fell a bit, seeing Sean's eyes go a little numb as he looked at the bottles she needed filled.

"And _please don't forget_ to tell Doctor Gibney that the orange pills aren't the ones I want this time, they just make me sick to my stomach.." as she spoke, Emma could tell Sean wasn't really listening. He _was_ nodding slowly but his eyes still looked glazed over, and Emma could tell he wasn't taking it in well.

Emma remembered the note for Gibney for him and grabbed the pill bottles from Linda, "We'll get them." she said with a sweet assuring smile and put them in her purse.

Linda looked to Emma and softened, "Thankyou." she said, whispered like. Emma locked eyes with her and tried to lock her tears away

Why did the kindest people get diagnosed with this kind of stuff? First with Snake, and even Spinner had got it too before, now Linda. .the most harmless people Emma had ever met, the sweetest people. They didn't deserve it. It was so bad to go through and just as tough for familys and Emma had to get up before she began to cry as that hit home.

"Be right back." she said quickly, walking fast to the bathroom.

She leaned on the sink in there and whipped her tears, crying silently and then took a deep big breath. It was painful to also know Sean was taking care of his mom on his own now. She remembered just her and Spike struggling together with Snake. Emma promised right there that she would help Sean with Linda, even if it meant more than a few weeks.

"Emma?" she heard Lindas voice.

"Coming!" she called back and whipped her tears once more, sniffing and trying to fix herself.

Later on, Sean and Emma were walking back to his truck with bags all in **his hands**. They walked back from the big mall, which was shockingly big for such a small town!

"Jesus." Sean said, throwing all the bags in the back of his truck on Emma's side and then opened the door for her, "Please tell me that's all you need."

She giggled and nodded, "It is."

He gave her a look of disbelief with a slight smirk.

"I needed beach clothes!" Emma exclaimed while shrugging her shoulder, "Not everyone lives right next to a beach." she reminded quite jealously.

He nodded and looked down with a shrug himself, "Wasaga's great but, it's..no Degrassi."

"Yea but Degrassi's over, right?" Emma asked him.

He looked up and had an unreadable look, "right." he nodded.

"Plus...Wasaga has to be _better_ if you didn't.." she awkwardly played with her hands and finished, "come back."

Sean looked straight at her now. It wasn't at all like that, that wasn't the reason he didn't come back.

"Yea." he looked away and motioned for to hop in, which she did, and he closed the door behind her. As he walked to his side, he bit the end of his tounge.

As they drove, Emma noticed they weren't going in the direction of his house- erm, household.

"Where we going?"

He didn't look at her as he mumbled, "Are you hungry or not?"

Emma reminded herself of Lindas words from this morning, taunting Sean to take her out for Dinner. He didn't HAVE to? They could just SAY they did..

She smiled kinda sweetly and nodded.

He glanced over and nodded back, trying not to smile back and tightened his hands on the wheel.

His stomach felt like fireworks exploding inside him. Sounded morbid, but it was actually nice. . he felt giddy. It was good you know, to feel that way again? Like a school boy with a crush again- He shook his head. He couldn't have a crush, he couldn't _anything_ with Emma.

Dinner would be harmless. Just friends. Simple.

He turned into the nicest restaurant in Wasaga.

_**REVIEEWWS! What would you guys like to see happen during dinner together? And why is Sean trying to pretend so hard there's nothing between him and Emma anymore? Why can't he even SLIGHTLY admit it? Is there something bugging him deep down? **_


	8. Flashbacks

Emma sat down across from Sean, amazed with how pretty this place was. The windows were open around the restaurant and you could hear and see the ocean. The table they sat at was a nice expensive dark wooden table with a candle in the middle of it.

She had to laugh a little to Sean's choice of outfit in here, least she could get by with the summer dress on but he were the silly little tuke on his head, but she loved the way his curls peeked out and his dark shaped eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

He wore his grey shirt, that Emma tried not to notice clung to him well. He was always fit, but now he was .. Emma shook her head, "Nothin."

He gave her a look, but forgot about it when she lifted the menu and the waiter came over. Emma went with water as Sean a coke.

Emma looked around to see other familys or couples around. One couple looked like they were having a romantic time. This was a _pretty romantic _place-

"No burgers?" Sean huffed.

Emma had to laugh and gave him a look this time, "just get a steak or something, you carnivore." when they ordered, that's exactly what he got, and Emma went with a salad

Emma nervously played with the end of her dress. This was so wierd, him, Sean, her.. she never thought they'd be sitting together like this ever again..

She felt her heart skip.

She bit her lip and picked up her water, like THAT would make the feeling go away or something. She looked around, avoiding looking at him but did wish he'd speak up and make her think about something else, but he was quiet too.

Sean blinked, trying to rip his eyes off of Emma's bare shoulders, since she was wearing a strapless dress. He could see _the spot_, the spot she **loved** when he use to suck right on- He shut his eyes and grabbed his drink. Both of them seemed pretty thirsty tonight.

When the food was laid down, Sean slowly picked at his peas by his steak as he spoke up, "SO uh.. what _are you_ in school for now anyways?"

Emma glanced up and then answered, "Designing clothes." she grinned happily, "I made this." she glanced at her dress proudly.

Sean raised an eyebrow impressed, a bit shocked, but then again she was always a knitter.. but that was for her past struggles but guess she had found something else she loved.

"Nice." he commented, and went back to playing with his peas slowly as Emma tried to hold back her smile. Just, nice? Emma knew for a FACT this dress was more than **nice**. Manny had borrowed it for her birthday with Jay.. and Emma had been asked by other girl friends to make copies of it and past boyfriends always loved when she wore it.

Anyways!

"So fashion then?" he smirked, glancing up.

She nodded, "I even had an internship at Toronto Regis, but it didn't pay, but good experience! And I got promised a job once I graduate." she said.

He teased playfully, "Don't let them know about your f_ashion_ back in grade 7."

Emma threw her napkin at him and he chuckled, putting it down on the table. She bit her lip but a laugh crept out. Damn him. So maybe her crimped hair back when she was 13, wasn't the BEST. Gees, nor were those knitted sweaters she use to wear either. Why did Sean even LIKE her back then? Emma had to giggle again.

"You wanna get into past embarrassing wardrobes?" Emma teased back, "You're still in yours."

Sean's mouth shaped an 'o', but gave a smirk. She got him there. "Jeans are never out of style." he pointed warning like.

She rolled her eyes playfully and went back to eating. He was right though and those wife beaters on Sean Cameron were _legendary. _

After dinner, they went back to his place and Emma walked in first, noticing Linda asleep on the couch and she quietly walked to the coffee table infront, placing her refilled medicine on the table.

Sean turned from shutting the door and stopped. Emma was being so quiet, and she had been so helpful today with handling his moms whole medication thing. He hated even stepping into the Doctors. He painfully looked away when he saw Emma put the couch blanket on his mom. Why did she have to be like this? Perfect still..

"I'm exhausted." Emma admitted in a whisper, walking back to go down the hall to their room.

He nodded and told her, "I'll be in soon," he coughed slightly, "just gonna..go for a run." it was 10pm.

Emma looked over her shoulder with a nod and then stopped inside his room. He took runs? Well, course he did. So damn fit, remember?

She laid on her side of the bed- hmph, her side- and just decided to take a small nap before he came back and then shower before she truly went to bed.

She just lied on the covers and rested her eyes for a bit.

When Sean got back, he entered from the darkness outside the lit trailer and his grey shirt was now sweaty around his chest and at the back down his spine. He panted, and went to the fridge, taking a water bottle. As he chugged it, he glanced around, wondering if Emma was already asleep.

He waited til he caught his breath, then slowly walked to his room. He creaked the door open just a bit and saw her.. she slept peacefully on the bed, a bit on his side but that didn't matter. She was still in her small fitted summer dress..only it was raised a little as she laid on her side, one leg slightly over the other, her dress hikin up a bit and showing more thigh. Those long damn tanned legs...Sean got lost in them, swallowing hard.

_FLASHBACK (GETS M RATED GUYS) _

_Emma wore a white mini skirt with a baby blue top, her hair down and natural just like Sean loved it. He laid over her, sucking on her neck as his fingers traced through her hair._

_She was panting and moaning too, wishing he'd stop and she finally snapped, "We gotta go meet Manny!"_

_"She can wait." he mumbled against her neck and nuzzeled it a bit as his hand slowly went up Emma's shirt._

_She giggled, trying to push him off her and off her bed, "We can't! It's Craig's show tonight, she hasn't seen him in months!" _

_"Well," Sean shot back, rising his head and kissed her lips, "I haven't.." he ran his hand up her shirt more to slide it underneath her bra, "Seen you for a __**whole **__day." he teased playfully while groping her breasts and kissing her neck again and down her chest. _

_"Seaan." the way she moaned his name already had him hard and needing her more badly. She felt it, and bit her lip, "Sean we don't have time." she tried not to moan as she felt his hardness in his jeans push up between her thighs and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist like reflex._

_Resisting Sean Cameron wasn't an option._

_She ran her hands through his hair this time, loving it grown out, "If I knew you'd be such a nympho after I finally had sex with you, I would of never done it." she said sternly but with a giggle and yelp when he tickled her sides and then gripped her hips when she undid his jeans and kissed him just as hungerily. He happily kissed back, pushing his tounge against hers, happy to know he was going to get his way._

_He __**had **__to have her. _

_Soon he was pushing into her, her skirt raised a bit and his hands on her ass and the other one on her hip, thrusting inside of her. She was whimpering in delight, her arms wrapped around his neck and shutting her eyes tight. He was panting over her._

_"oOh.. god.." she tried to keep quiet, since still living with her parents back then. She gasped and felt her body start to tremble, "Sean!" she dug her nails down his back, she wished she didn't have such a need for him or to scream, but he was making her feel so friggen good._

_He always did._

_He gritted his teeth to how tight she fit around him, how close he already was to exploding inside her, and he loved when she, Emma perfect Nelson, came wildly for __**him, **__little misfit Sean Cameron. He was so fucking in love with her, she was too good for him, yet, she wanted him as bad as he always wanted her..and that was a forever type of thing._

_He kissed lovingly around her neck and then up to her forehead, kissing it and then her lips. She had trouble kissing back, moaning into it and arching her hips to meet his thrusts. He pulled away and whispering things to her with a bit of shakey-ness in his voice, knowing he was going to come soon too, but she needed to be whispered to sometimes during this because he knew she hated to think that her parents knew what they were doing down here and she didn't want that. She hated anyone knowing that she wasn't little Miss Innocent when alone with him. To be honest, she could be quite the little tease and mistress._

_"Just come, baby." he panted against her lips and she whimpered, shaking her head no. _

_She didn't really have a choice though. He was so fucking good._

_She knew he knew why she was trying not to, and he was such a jerk for making her. She could be too loud sometimes and she really didn't feel like letting her parents know what their daughter was doing with this bad boy down in her room. She knew she shouldn't of let him come in! He was the devil sometimes, tried to trick you with his charm and good looks.._

_"Too loud." she gasped again, feeling him hitting the most sensitive parts inside her and KNEW he was doing it on purpose. He also hung his head low to __**her spot**__ that he always knew got her going, right on the collar bone, he even nipped it playfully._

_"That's the __**best**__ part." he confirmed sexily, driving his hips once more into hers before he felt it over come him and his mouth fell._

_"Sean!" she cried out, shutting her eyes and came even to her struggles not to, bucking her hips and she gasped in sharply and moaned. She even squeeled a bit and clung her little hot body to his._

_He jerked and gripped her hips even harder in his grasp but was careful to never leave any marks on his girl or hurt her. He let out a shakey breath, his eyes shut hard and jerked once more as she trembled and clenched around him._

_"Fuck, EM.." he breathed in her ear, still shaking and tried to push once more into her and she cried out pleasurably, hiding her face in his neck and shoulder to muffle the noise and clenched her teeth. He ran his fingers through her hair, whispering things in her ears again to calm her down as she shook and panted with him. She looked exhausted, and when she finally went limp in his arms, he smirked just as tiredly down at her and her eyes were closed, catching her breath. He kissed her lips, and chuckled to her sad attempt at trying to kiss him back. _

_Know that term 'fuck your brains out?', Emma seriously felt like that every time Sean was done with her. She felt tingles all over her limp body, and she finally caught her breath_

_She fluttered her hazel eyes open, giving him that sexy ass grin and looking so undone as she unwrapped her legs from around him and he pulled out of her. He groaned a bit and then got up after kissing her lips again and got off carefully, doing his jeans up and she lowered her skirt back down and adjusted her shirt. _

_He admired her as she flattened her messy hair back down and his heart pounded. He would marry this girl some day, and he knew it. They'd never be apart again. It was too unbearable the first time._

_"Come on, you're always late." he then teased, walking to the end of the stairs as she got off the bed, and he took a deep breath to cool down. "We got somewhere to be you know" he raised an eyebrow like it was her fault they were late night._

_"Sean Cameron!" she madly protested and he laughed, jogging up the stairs and heard her giggling behind him. See? He was a jerk. Her jerk though_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sean was suddenly out of breath again, and sweating even more and dove for his bathroom in his room. He caught his breath inside, trying to get that memory out of his head and leaned on the door helplessly.

Being near her again, it-it may of been a bad idea.

_**(disclosure-LATCH)  
You lift my heart up when the **__**rest**__** of me is down  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around  
**__**If**__** there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'**__**m**____**latching**__** on, babe, now I know what I have found again**_

The next day, they sat on the beach together, tons of kids and their parents running around in the sand, making sand castles

Sean even chuckled when Emma began to with her hands.

She smiled over to him, and he got lost in that beautiful smile. It hit him hard, and he couldn't look away. Fuck.

_**Now I got you in my space  
I won't let go of you (never)  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you **_

Fuck is right, he's still in love. He wasn't shocked, he knew it deep down, it was just painful to admit. He looked down and then up at the sun, squinting his eyes a bit. You know, that's how he use to look at Emma, like the sun. . like she was too 'bright' to look at, too good for him. .its what made him feel like such a loser back when the first dated, or should he say second dated? Anyways, it was his insecurities that made him lose something he shouldn't of had in the first place, he had no idea why she ever took him back after the way he treated her when he met Jay. Granted, he changed, and so did even Jay, but he still didn't feel worthy of her, or her smiles...or her being around, but here she was, again, right beside him.

_**Could I lock in your love, baby?  
I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?**_

He shook his head. He **had to stop** thinking this way. Their time was over, wasn't it? She broke his heart the last time- but,no, he won't get into that.

Not right now.

She snapped him out of it, "So I guess I'm hanging out with your mom today?" she asked with slight fear in her tone.

He chuckled, "You don't have to be nervous anymore, she loved you even before she met you."

Emma bit her lip and looked down. She wished they _had met_ when she was **really** dating Sean. She was sure it'd be a pretty good relationship, she felt pretty connected to her already. Which was a shame..

He went serious, "You guys are good." he looked down too, "She's really fallin' for it." he gazed out into the ocrea.

Emma tensed. Yea... .sometimes, even **she** was _falling for it. This whole act, them. _ She glanced at the ring on her ring and dusted off the sand on it before just nodding at Sean and put her sunglasses on.

"so what are you doing today?" she asked him. Birds were chirping so loudly and the laughter of family's on the beach, and the waves crashing were heard.

Sean's face fell. He wished he didn't have to go.. "Just gotta go see.." He swallowed hard, and heard his conscience, _come on, say it, maybe it'll hurt her.._

_**I'm sick of trying to hurt another!**_

"Victoria." he finally said it, and stared at the ocean again.

Emma nodded, and watched him get up, "Have fun." she said and he nodded, glancing once more at her and slowly walked off the beach.

Before he got into his truck, he glanced at her _one more time_, then scoffed and got in. They_ weren't _meant to be, and right now, he was meant to go find Victoria and see what in GODS name she wanted.

Emma finally lifted her glasses back on her bed when Sean was gone, and she whipped the tears in her eyes. She blinked, and felt one fall on her thigh and looked down at it sadly.


	9. Nothings Ever As It Seems PART 1

Emma paced back and forth in Sean's room, the trailer was empty, just her alone and she was on the phone with Manny, she felt like she was losing all control of her feelings..

_Emma: __**Manny**__ it's __**horrible**__. I just think I need to come back home! I-I can't do this. _

_Manny: Em, just talk to me. What's __**so **__bad?_

_Emma: I.. his mom's sick, for one. It's the hardest thing, Manny. It's reminds me of when Snake was sick and I even feel guilty just lying to her. . _

_Manny: It's that or give the woman a complete heart attack Emma. _

_Emma: I know, I don't wanna do that. I feel like I even wanna stay and help her, but she's __**Sean's **__mother-_

_Manny: Didn't you just say you wanted to go BECAUSE of her? Now you're saying you want to stay because of her? Which one is it? Or are you not being totally honest?_

Emma stopped and sat on the bed, biting her lip and chewed it. Damn Manny! She knew her too well.

_Emma's voice cracked: Old feelings are just-_

_Manny: There! See? I knew it. Are you sure they're old feelings Emma? Or have they just always been there? It is __**Sean **__we're talking about.. and I think we already all know the answer._

_Emma: I-I don't know, I do know though that I can't do this. _

_Manny: He paid your rent already, Em. You have to stay. Deals a deal._

_Emma: I can't.. .Manny you KNOW this is going to get messy. Me and him? We just don't __**go, **__you know? Yet there's always such a pull I feel towards him...and...and he has a girlfriend._

_Manny: Do you think I never felt as if me and __**Jay **__didn't '__**go'?**__ He can crawl under my skin like nobody else! But he can also make me feel .. more beautiful than anybody. And he understands me. As much as he can make me cry, he's also the only one who makes me __**truly**__ happy. I don't think there's any other guy in the __**world**__ who could replace him, __**ever**__. Maybe you have to admit Sean's that guy for you.._

_Emma: That makes sense for __**you**__, Manny. But you've also never gone through stuff with Jay like I have with Sean. It's not easy! Not at all. You guys got together, and nobody ever tried to rip you apart. I can't even count with my fingers how many things and people tried to rip us apart._

_silence._

_Emma: Manny?_

_Manny: Did it ever __**work**__, Emma? Are you two ripped apart right now? Are you __**not**__ standing in his room right now? Did you even think you'd ever see Sean Cameron ever again? Face it, he's like your human magnet.. wherever you go, as long as it may take, he follows you. _

_Emma: He's moved on, Manny!_

Emma started to cry again, feeling such confusion overwhelm her.

_Manny: You don't know that. __**So what**__ he has a girlfriend? You had Peter before, right? Sean easily destroyed that.. and we both know if he tried the last time, he could of easily knocked Damien right out of the water too. _

_Emma: Please don't even remind me of back then. ..biggest mistake of a life time._

_Manny: I know it was, but you gotta own up to your mistakes. You told Sean you 'moved on' just to hurt him and get a rise out of him, and it totally haywired right?_

_Emma mumbles: yes._

_Manny: So own up to your mistakes. And don't back out of your promises. And if you have to, blow that bitch out of the water. _

_Emma huffs: I'm __**not**__ going to wreck a relationship that's probably more healthy then his and mine ever was._

_Manny: You don't __**know that**__. Maybe it __**did **__get out of control sometimes, Em.. but yours and Sean's relationship with another was __**never **__unhealthy. It was love, it was.. beautiful. It was the type of love that was passionate, devoting, everlasting, yes __**suffocating**__ sometimes and unbearable but probably the __**strongest and realest love**__ I've ever seen outside my own heart._

_Emma:. . . .. wow. . ._

_Manny: Was that too much?_

_Emma: . .that was.. really something._

_Manny: Ugh. I've been watching a LOT of soup operas lately. I've been home sick for two days. Jay keeps catching me __**crying**__ over them.. I don't know where my mood swings are at. _

_Emma: Wait. Home sick? Like pukey? And mood swings out of control? Let alone you and Jay __**always**__ at another like rabbits._

_Manny: Oh fuck. I hope I'm not pregnant! Oh fuck, oh crap, I never thought about it! _

_Emma: You want me to come home?_

_Manny: Don't you __**dare**__, I know what you're trying to pull here Nelson. I'll let you know though. Have a good night! And please just try to count to 10 whenever you think you're going to have a panic attack...nothings ever what it seems. Love yah! _

Emma grumbled and shut her phone off. She then heard Sean's mother come into the trailer, "Emma! Honey! Ready for Bingo?"

Emma smiled and laughed a little, whipping her tears away and got up to go meet Linda. This should fun.

"B69!"

Emma sat outside on a picnic table with Linda and her friends. It was such a beautiful day, the bingo was in a park with fresh cut green grass and a fountain to the right. There was about 30 other people around, all in their forty's or higher, at different benches and a young man in his late twenties was calling out the numbers up front, into a microphone. Sean was right, they were quite the old group of ladies, such gossip queens.

"Look at him." whispered one of them named Beth, wearing a little sun riser hat on her short grey hair and a hawian shirt. She was the cutest thing.. She leaned over to whisper to Linda, "He's the son of Richard Adams."

Linda nodded and knew, "Jesse is his name." she glanced up at the front, "Nice young boy. Very lean." she began to fan herself with a bingo paper as she eyed the young man.

Emma rolled her eyes giggling as Linda's other friend, Judith, joined in.

"Oh honey, men today aren't like what they use to be." Teased Judith, seeing Emma smiling at them. Judith had dyed red hair over her obvious grey, by how old she was, she seemed the oldest, but still a nice sweet little lady. She wore a big pink summer hat over her head that matched her manicured nails.

Beth laughed roughly, "She_ would_ know, Judith, she is with Lindas boy." she leaned closer to Emma, "you know, girls around town use to go **nuts** for Sean."

Linda nodded proudly as Emma blushed and rolled her eyes again. She wasn't surprised by that.

"He's a hunk of a man now.." sighed Judith, looking lost in thought as Linda slapped her arm, "What?!"

"That's my son!" she said disgustingly but bursted into laughter with the girls.

A women with a streak of grey and a bob cut came over, "Hello girls." she sat down.

Emma smiled politely when she glanced at her and put her hand out, "I'm Emma."

"Betty, this is Emma, my daughter in law. Soon." Linda corrected with a smirk.

"Ahhh." sang Betty, eyeing Emma's hand now in hers and the ring, "It's a beauty. The rings nice too." she teased Emma.

Emma laughed kindly.

"Tell us the love story dear." said Beth, beggingly. She always loved good stories.

Emma tensed up, "Oh uh n-no, I-"

"C50!" the next number was called.

Thankfully, all of them went to work to find that number and someone suddenly called bingo near the back.

"Oh dammit!" Linda snapped her fingers.

Emma laughed, but breathed again. Thank god they forgot the question they had asked.. When they were just having some tea and biskets (so corny, I know, but the women loved it!) The man from the front came on over.

"Jesse!" Linda called happily.

"Always good to you ladies." he teased the good and glanced twice at Emma and smiled, "JEsse," he introduced, putting his hands out.

Emma smiled a bit, sort of awkward being the youngest in a group of elder women, "Emma."

Linda put a hand on her shoulder as the two locked eyes for a second, "She's engaged t my son." she said, like warning him.

Emma went completely red, and took her hand from Jesse to nervously itch the back of her neck.

"Oh. Well, congradulations." he smiled. He was tall, buff, medium brown finger length hair. A smile that was crooked but in a charming way. He was pretty handsome.

Emma just merely smiled.

"Hows your father?" Betty asked him.

Jesse ripped his eyes off Emma to glance at her once more til answered, ,"He's great. About to retire from the police station..getting too old." he teased.

The girls all went into giggles but something caught Emma's eye. Through the fountain, you could see a view of the little boutiques and shops on the main street. Walking down the road was Sean hand in hand with Victoria and going into a store. Emma's breath got caught in her throat and she quickly got up.

"I-I'll be right back." she quickly went into the parks washroom building.

Meanwhile with Sean...

"Victoria. . I don't have time to go shopping." he taunted, crossing his arms as she went down racks and pushed clothes one by one on the hangers to check out clothes.

"Not even.." she grabbed one off the rack and put it on her, "Lingerie shopping?" against her was a lacey little underwear outfit. She gave him a small pout.

Sean stared a little too blink and shake his head, "No, I gotta go home."

Victoria clenched her jaw, knowing just why.

"fine." she caved, "But let me buy this." she said while tossing a smile over her shoulder and he bit the end of his tounge.


	10. Nothings Ever As It Seems PART 2

When they were done, he dropped her off at her place, which was a cottage like house along the beach. She was a pretty privileged girl who lived on her own now. She worked at the most expensive clothing store in Wasaga.

"Coming in?" she took his hand while going up her stairs.

Sean cringed a bit, but she pulled him inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I thought you wanted to talk." he said, sitting on the couch as she disappeared in the kitchen for a second.

"I do." she called back.

He stared hard at the coffee table, then glared at it. He should come clean.. but this whole situation confused him. Emma wasn't some dirty little secret, infact, nothing was going on between them.. so he didn't REALLY have to say anything but some of him was telling him he did. Some of him felt guilty, but maybe that's because the old feelings for Emma was confusing the hell out of him.

He should be focused on Victoria and he just couldn't, not knowing Emma was back in his life again.

"Maybe I should do the talking.." he confessed and heard her foot steps behind him and turned his head, "Victoria I'm-" he stopped talking. She was in that outfit she bought in the store.

That was fucking evil.

But, as she walked over to him and pushed him more back against the couch with a giggle, he couldn't help but wish her legs were longer, tanner, and her green eyes hazel, not to mention, he wasn't loving the brunnette hair..

_you love your blondes..._

Sean shut his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, "It's been too long since you've had me." she whispered seducing in his ear.

He shook his head no but her hands were trailing up his shirt and took it off, "Victoria.." he protested, but now shirtless and groaned when she straddled him and then pushed her own breasts together in front of him in that lacey lingerie.

"Don't you want me?" she purred, and kissed him, biting his lower lip and he sighed as she kept straddling him.

She was hot, but she was no_ Emma Nelson_. She wasn't _beautiful _to him you know? I mean she was a good looking girl but she didn't leave him out of breath just by looking at her. He hoped she'd find a guy who'd feel that way about her, but for him? She just wasn't the girl who he could talk about anything to, or made him laugh, or couldn't keep his hands off of most of the time, and Victoria definitely wasn't someone who challenged him. Victoria was also wild 24/7, which is what he did like most about her before, but that was when he was in a bad place, and not looking for a relationship.. now he was starting to think Victoria might think they were in one. They had been messing around for more than a year but he was gone MOST of the time to the army.. plus, it's what he told Emma in spite right? That he had a **girl friend**. But he wasn't sure anymore if he wanted Victoria anymore or she was just another Ellie, or Amy, another girl he was trying and failing to replace the real thing with. .

He wanted a girl who acted like she was untameable, but who could let him have her completely if he tried hard enough. . that's what he loved most, the challenge, the chase, the _respect_ **she** made him have for her before she let him have her. He wanted a girl who gave it to him straight, who knew what was best for him, who made him a better man. He wanted the girl who knocked him off his feet the moment he met her and never expected her. If he hadn't of met _her_, he didn't think he would ever fell inlove. He wanted the girl who he could also make breathless just by a kiss, the girl who actually laughed at his lame jokes, the girl who dropped everything just for him, the girl who kept giving him chances every time he screwed up, whose family took him as their own...

...the girl who, infront of a crowd, was his classy respectable girlfriend nobody ever thought he could get, And then behind closed doors, she was his _quite the tease_, naughty type of girl in the sheets.

He wanted the girl he's been inlove with since he was 13 years old.

and yes, maybe a bit of a control freak.

He wanted Emma.

He pulled away from Victoria's kiss like fire, "I'm with someone."

Victoria stayed on top of him, but looked at him like he was crazy. She already knew, but what the HELL!? he was pulling away from _this!?_

"I don't care." she confirmed, shocking him and pulled him into a passionate kiss before his hands grasped her shoulders and leaned her back.

"I..." he stopped and explained, "I'm not _with her_ but-"

"Good, who cares then." she straddled him again and began to undo his pants as she kissed around his neck and he groaned.

"Victoria I'm in love her!"

Now that, felt like a punch.

She got off him, numbly. She shook her head, "I can't believe that." she said, "I won't."

He looked up at her sadly, feeling awful, "It's true." and everything in his eyes said it was. He also did look sorry.

"Why can't you love _me_?" her voice cracked, showing her insecurities slipping through the cracks

Sean stood up, "Vicky.." he put his hands on her waist, "You're great, you are...attractive-"

"Great, a pep talk." she sneered and turned her back on him, crossing her arms and quickly whipped her tear away.

"Do you really wanna be with a guy who has some other girl on his mind?" Sean saddened and admitted, "I don't wanna be that type of guy. . believe me I wish I wasn't so hung up on her, I **shouldn't be**, we're not even together nor have plans to-" he stopped, painfully looking at the ground.

She turned around, hopeful, "There you just said it," she cupped his face, "Your guys aren't anything. You can move on." she slid her hands down his strong chest, "I can make you happy."

He shut his eyes and exhaled deeply, "No you can't." he whispered honestly. He couldn't even remember a time she made him laugh, but he wouldn't say that.

She bit her lip, her emerald eyes watering again, "Sean...you're the only guy around here who has the beauty and the heart."

"But it belongs to someone else."

She started to yell, "**But you just said**-"

"Jesus Victoria! I can't do this anymore, my heads ready to fucking explode as it is with Emma back in my life." he turned and rubbed his temples, then sighed ,"I've been in love with her ever since I was 13."

Victoria's eyes widened a bit. Wow..

Sean looked down in agony, remembering everything about him and Emma, "we dated, on and off for years until I finally proved myself to her, a-and even then we just fell apart."

Victoria frowned, and looked around to see her long black cotton jacket on the couch. She slowly began to put it on and he looked up, smiling sadly. She could tell he was really bothered by this though, she had always wondered what the dark secrets in Sean Hope Cameron were..

"what happened?" she whispered, showing she **slightly **cared, but only for him. She had a feeling she might resent this other girl for taking Sean away but hey, what girl wouldn't? He was a catch, a charmer.

Sean put his shirt on and sat on the couch with a sigh and frustrated look, "I was _only_ gone for a few months." he glared at the coffee table again (though it wasn't it's fault), "and I went for her, the whole army idea was for her and for our lives together _**and**_.." his voice cracked a bit and he gritted his teeth until he calmed down, "and she just tells me she's moved on. Already with another guy."

Victoria even angered for him, shaking her head. This girl was an idiot! "What'd you do?"

Sean snickered bitterly, looking back up at her, "I lied and told her straight away I did too. .just so I didn't look like a fool." his eyes suddenly darkened a little and drifted back to the floor, "Wanna know the funniest thing?"

She tilted her head curiously.

"I had an engagement ring in my back pocket for her that night..."

Victoria's mouth dropped.

Sean nodded, and kept his eyes of Victoria, and for the first time since she's known him, she saw him struggling with his own feelings, clenching his fists.

"wow." She whispered, "This girl messed you up good."

He clenched his jaw, "Not like I didn't deserve it I guess. I hurt her a lot at the start. I wanted to go find that new guy she was dating and beat him to a bloody pulp but I _didn't_, cause I knew maybe I deserved this, and she deserved him..cause I didn't treat her right in the beginning." his eyes glazed over.

"Sean, you deserve.." Victoria drifted off, laughing sadly, "A girl who would **not** hurt you like that, who would **gladly** take your ring and who knows she's **lucky** to have you.."

Sean knew she was trying to make him feel better, but love just wasn't like that. When she falls for someone truly, she'd understand more that you couldn't pick who you loved or how they loved you or how much they 'should'.

He changed the subject, "Anyways. . she's only here now cause my mom still thinks we're engaged. I lied horribly to Emma and said it was my moms illness that made her think we were engaged but it was me, I actually told my mom before I visited Emma the last time that I was going to propose.. and after, when it never even happened, I was too hurt to want to talk about it with her, to explain and go through my break up again. So I kept away for a year, focused on the army, and I thought I could just confess what had happened the next time I was home from the army, ..and then I met you, and then my dad died, and then she got sick, so I waited...and then the next time she was so happy, already planning fucking wedding plans..and then she _actually_ tells me to my face that her dying wish was to meet Emma." he looked at Victoria with a look, "So what the hell was I to do?"

Victoria smirked sadly, now understanding it all, "You go back to the girl who broke your heart and ask her to pretend to be your fiance."

Sean nods.

"then you fall inlove all over again, and put yourself all through it again." she muttered.

He nodded again miserably.

"What now Sean?" she asked, "What now since you say she doesn't want you? Though I don't see how she _couldn't._ You're just going to give up on what we could of been?"

"You **don't** want a guy whose _still _on the rebound from a three year ago break up, Victoria." muttered Sean and admitted, "I'm pathetic. She's got me, all of me, even when she doesn't even want me."

"Are you 100% sure about that?"

"Huh?"

Victoria smiled micheivously, "invite her to Tylers party this weekend, I'll find out if she is or isn't over you Sean Cameron."

"She said it herself." he said blankly.

Victoria scoffed, "guy like you doesn't know when a girls trying to yank your chain? We love to make you fight for it."

Sean snickered, yea, guess that was true.

"I don't know Vic, she seems over me."

"**Nothing** is **ever** as it seems, _don't you know that_?"


	11. Want You Back

_.../ " Hit me with it! Just give it to me straight! I came a long way just to see you, Mary. The least you can do is level with me. What are my chances?"_

_"Not good."_

_"You mean, not good like one out of a hundred? _

_"I'd say more like one out of a million..."_

_[__pause__] _

_"So you're __telling__ me there's a chance... YEAH!"...\\\\\\_

Emma giggled watching Dumb and Dumber with Sean in his bed , cuddling in his blankets. Once again, the next night, the whole DAY actually, had a huge rainstorm.

Sean snickeree at the movie he swore he's saw at least a hundred times. The fact it could still make Emma giggle, made him laugh.

He sat up a bit in his bed as Emma also sat with her legs curled under her beside him.

She reached her hand out for more popcorn and wrinkled her nose as she popped one in her mouth and started to take off her 'engagement' ring.

Sean glanced and then stared over, "Whatareyoudoing?"

Emma looked back to giggle a bit and put it on the table, "Relax. I _don't_ want butter all over it._" _she teased him, "Don't you think your grandma would be horrified if it did?"

"I don't know, she liked her popcorn." smirked Sean, looking back at the tv and shoving some in his mouth.

"Just like her grandson then." Emma taunted back, rolling her eyes playfully, "Or do you just like the whole butter block ?" she swore there was more of spoonful in this dang bowl of butter!

"Are you trying to call me _fat_ or something?" he raised an eyebrow, knowing well he wasn't.

She tried not to blush, rolling her eyes. This guy could eat ANYTHING and still have the hottest body she's ever seen.

He smiled smugly seeing she couldn't even object to that, but she did yank the popcorn bowl from him and onto _**her lap**__._

"Hey!" he teased, and they locked eyes as he gave her a playful glare and grabbed a handful as his bedroom door opened.

Linda looked in and smiled softly at the two, locked in moment and being playful with another, "I know we just had dinner.." she saw them jump as she spoke, "But do you some-" she stopped, seeing some snacks, "Oh nevermind, sorry." she sheepishly smiled.

Sean smirked rolling his eyes and watched his mom go, "Thanks mom." he muttered.

Emma gave him back the bowl so she could cuddle more into the covers, loving the sound of the rain, even thought it was pretty heavy rain. The tv wasn't even working, that's why they had to watch a movie.

"So how long are you gonna stay with your mommy?" she teased him, but was also wondering. She loved that Sean was so independent yet still lived here just so he could be there for Linda. Emma new he liked his privacy and own things yet he was silently sacraficing it for his mom

He put the bowl to his side on his table and then gave her a look, "Til she's better." he looked down, "Or gone."

Emma frowned, wishing she hadn't of said anything.

"She seems pretty strong, Sean." she whispered.

He just nodded, eyes glued to the tv but she knew he wasn't watching. Why did he try to fool her? Her of all people.. she knew him.

"When she does finish treatment, and it's all cured, just like it did with Snake, you should take her somewhere like Vegas or something." she said with a sly smile.

Sean grinned over to her, "That so?"

"Well you said you were loaded now." she teased him, but also loved the fact Sean wasn't flashing his money like a snob. He would still be the same ol' Sean.

Sean chuckled and shrugged, "I'll probably buy her a new place. Her and her friends at bingo all lost their husbands, divorced or by death...so maybe I could find something for them."

Emma's heart was pounding, and stared at Sean blown away and in awe. God, she just wanted to jump him right there..

"when Snake..." Sean paused.

Emma grew serious and tilted her head curiously. When Snake what?

Sean avoided her eyes and finally spoke, "When Snake was sick, I was a fucking shit head." he looked down, "I was such a** selfish** stupid asshole, so stupid that I actually didn't know how bad cancer was or that he _really_ might of died.."

Emma's shoulders fell and she sat up, "Sean, we were really young when that happened. It's okay that you didn't really understand or-"

"No it's not." he looked up at her sternly that she was a bit taken back, "Wasn't." he corrected, "It wasn't okay I acted like that." he looked off again, "I couldn't imagine going through this with my mom when I was only 14." he looked at Emma, almost worship like, she was amazing and..so much stronger than him.

Emma softened, "Sean, we had our apology session in this _very town_, years ago... it's all ancient history remember?" she raised her eyebrows.

He clenched his jaw, nodding but still looked upset, "Just wanted to tell you."

Emma's heart skipped, but she nodded back and smiled slightly, "Thanks.." she then dazed off... . .. maybe this should be the time she said sorry for some things too? Like what she said when they had officially broken up, "Sean-"

His phone cut her off, and he looked puzzeled as he tried to find it in the mess of the bed, blankets and pillows every where. They had a bit of a lazy day.

Emma laughed a bit and saw it under a pillow he raised and grabbed it for him before she frowned and held it out.

He took it and got up, answering it, "yeah?"

Emma saw the caller, _Victoria._ She leaned back in a huff that she knew she had no right to feel but she couldn't help it.

"Yea," he coughed slightly, walking out his bedroom door ,"I'm alone."

Emma heard him and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms miserably. She looked back at the ring on the table and slipped it back on her finger, eyeing it admirably. She wondered if this ring could even _fit_ on Victorias fat little finger.

Woah, that was too far. Emma's eyes even widened and tried to shrug this all off. She had to get over Sean, he was with someone else, she lost him because of her dumb mouth and she shouldn't of ever told him 'she moved on' just so she could hurt him. . she had really thought back then that he would just fight for her the way he did the other times, and with Peter.

But he had actually walked out of her life.

She learned her lesson, karma fought back, and she was single and miserable as Sean finally got a girl who wouldn't play with him like that. She was young and stupid then, totally regretted it as soon as it happened and even years later. . . . they could of been happy. Maybe, **just maybe,** she would of even gotten this ring for real?

Emma shook her head. Nah, probably not. Maybe she was never meant to have Sean Cameron forever.

On that note, Emma sunk miserably into her covers and pouted as she couldn't even giggle once to the movie anymore.

She was hopelessly forever in love with Sean. Stupid, Hurricane Sean. Outside, the wind and rain blew harder and thunder cracked. Wow, how ironic.

Meanwhile... Sean was on the phone with Victoria in the kitchen whispering.

_Victoria: So are you doing everything I told you to?_

_Sean: Like what?_

_Victoria: Well she still thinks your taken right? _

_Sean: yea. _

_Victoria. Good. Have you found out if she's with anyone back home?_

_Sean: Uh...no actually, she hadn't said a thing._

_Victoria: Then she's probably single. When you go back in, make sure you tell me so she can hear that you miss me._

_Sean: I don't know.._

_Victoria: Trust me. It'll eat up at her if she hasn't moved on, Sean. Take it from a girl. Jealousy is our number one trigger._

_Sean: I'll do it...but I don't think it'll do anything. _

_Victoria: Have you been making any moves?_

_Sean: ...what __**kinda **__moves? Emma's not a typical girl my 'moves' work on all the time. . I don't know what todo anymore..it's been years.._

_Victoria: Sean! Use your old tricks. What use to make her blush? What made her knees go weak? That sort of thing!_

_Sean: hmm.. I guess I can think of a few things.. _

_Victoria: Use them solider._

_Sean: hmph, alright. I'll talk to you later._

As he walked to the door, Victoria reminded him on the other end, "Ahem, you're missing something."

he rolled his eyes but waited til he stepped back into his room where Emma was, "I _miss you too."_

"Good soldier." she teased and hung up.

Sean turned back to Emma whose back was turned to him, she was probably watching the tv and didn't even freakin' hear him. God dammit..

As he slid on the bed, beside him, not to his knowledge, Emma was fuming and tried to keep quiet.

Emma took it back, she was SURE Victoria had fat fingers and she hoped she did _forever._ Ok, that was lame, but it was the only thing she got. She had seen Victoria the other day walking with Sean through town and Emma felt the jealousy stir in her. . the girl was pretty, ofcourse she would be if with Sean. Emma wasn't sure if she could even compete if she even did have the courage to...

That night, she slept miserably without much sleep.

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this**_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shhh, no one else can have **__**ya**__**  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off **__**thinking**__** you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shit lookin at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uhhoooo, ohh, ohhh.**_

_**(cherl loyd- want you back)**_


	12. The Way He Looks At You

"What's your parents like dear?" Linda asked Emma, having lunch with her while Sean was out doing God Knows What.

Emma sadly watched Linda taking her morning pills with her cup of tea and she then sighed, looking up, "Well.. they're.." she looked for a word, "Good."

"good?" teased Linda, glancing up.

"My real dad's in a mental hospital." Emma said, upfront, wanting to get it over with.

Linda didn't even judge her, nor pity her, "And your mother?"

Emma smiled softly. Linda was..so amazing. "My mothers great, had me all on her own since she was a teenager. Strongest woman I know."

"Did she meet another man?"

Emma tapped her fingers on her mug and saddened as she nodded.

Linda softened, "honey, I'm sorry.. is everything okay?"

Emma smiled sadly, "It's fine." she shook her head and tried to laugh it off, "Yea, she married again." she explained then leaned back.

Linda could sense something was still wrong and put her hand on Emma's, "Talk to me. It'll help."

Emma bit her lip but sat back up, bracing herself to talk about it...she barely did, "Snake, that's my step Dad... he's like a father to me. He's really the greatest man I've ever known as well."

"That sounds nice." Linda smiled.

Emma nodded, "It was. Is, I mean.. he's still around but it's just..he cheated on my mom before with my old principle. They got back together, but I guess my mom hadn't really forgiven him deep down? Two years ago, she met someone else and now she's living with him in Alberta. My brother, I barely see him. He's about 6 now. I mean, I do go up as much as I can but.." Emma cringed, "I couldn't **go** with them, cause I had plans to go back to school." Emma couldn't stop the tears, "I thought she would of stayed with Snake forever."

Linda's mouth fell, "Ohhoney..." she gave her such a look of pity, "That's.. I'm so sorry. Affairs are a hard thing to get through.." she stared off.

Emma tilted her head, wondering if Linda and her old husband went through that or something? She then nodded sadly and took a deep breath.

Linda saw her tap her fingers on her mug again... must of been a sad habit. She wondered if Emma was thinking about her future now with stuff like cheating and affairs-

"He would never do that to you." Linda promised with everything in her.

Emma darted her eyes to hers, startle like.

Linda shook her head, "Sean has **never** been a fan of people being unfaithful. You have my word." she squeezed Emma's hand again, "and he's so in love with you sweetie that he is **not** going anywhere. There won't be any other girls with him as long as he's with you."

Emma bursted into tears, and wish she hadn't, putting her head into her hands and Linda hugged her. If only Linda understood that there was another girl.. .actually **she** was the other girl. She didn't think Victoria would be so happy if she found out some other girl was pretending to be her boyfriends fiance.

"Stop that crying." Linda pulled away and whiped her tears, "You're too pretty."

Emma choked on her laugh and tears, going red and feeling embarrassed. She looked up, feeling helpless to the love she had for Sean. She almost felt sick. Linda gave her a look, like she understood everything she was feeling.

"Love is hard," Linda pointed out, "But it's also the most amazing thing you could ever do and share with somebody." she took Emma's finger with the ring on it, in her hands, "and you have it. Geez, do you two _have it_. The way he looks at you, and you at him-"

Emma shut her eyes, fighting her tears and shook her head no. It couldn't be true, cause it was all just a lie.

"I-I gotta go." Emma insisted, standing up and dropping her hands out of Lindas

Linda looked shocked before she called after her, "You have that love story we a**ll **_wish_ we had!"

Emma stopped in her tracks, put didn't turn. Tears went down her cheeks and she just sniffed and nodded back to his mom before she ran back to Sean's room.

When Sean got home, it was around dinner time, and as he walked in only his mother was at the table, playing solitaire by himself.

"Hey." he kissed the top of her head and went to the fridge for a water bottle.

Linda eyed him and squinted her eyes, "Have you started planning the wedding yet with Emma?" she asked, startling him a bit.

Sean frowned before he turned and stiffed a nod, "Ofcourse." he muttered and coughed slightly.

Her eyes gave him that 'don't fuck with me' look. She barely gave _anyone _these looks so when she did, you really **shouldn't** piss her off.

"We..." Sean drifted off awkwardly, "Will."

Linda sat up and pointed at the chair across from him, he scoffed but sat down. Jesus, this little woman could intimidate even him..reminded him of Emma too.

"Emma's _very_ upset today." she told him honestly.

Sean's mouth fell, his head slowly turning to look at his room. Was she in there? Was she okay? What was wrong?... .so many questions ran through his head and his stomach turned at the thought of her not being okay

Linda softened, seeing the worry on Sean's face, "I think it's maybe because you haven't planned much wedding things. The girl has waited this long for you, Sean, get movin'."

"Mom." he saidannoyed, wishing he could explain but couldn't so huffed, "I haven't even bought a house yet. And then there's..." he said quieter, "you."

"Don't worry about little old me, boy." she taunted him, raising an angry eyebrow and pointed at the room Emma was in, "You want that girl?"

Sean snickered bitterly but nodded and his eyes widened a bit as he thought just **how much** he wanted her. He stared down at his hands sadly.

"Then you give her your _everything."_ she told him. She caught his eyes, he seemed like he had really taken that to heart.

His mom was right. He had to first find out though if Emma even wanted him back, but if she did, he really would do anything for them to be 'Sean and Emma' again.

She leaned back in her chair, seeing that seemed to slap Sean out of it, "Now.." she drifted off, "what are you gonna do about her parents and stuff for the wedding? Will you fly her mother down?"

Sean gave a confused look and shrugged, "Spike can just drive, Mom." Wasaga to Toronto was only a few hours. Geez, Sean resisted rolling his eyes. He was even actually THINKING about plans for a non existent wedding..

Lindas eyes widened, "That is **not** how you'll treat your soon to be mother in law. Alberta is far Sean!"

"Alberta?" Seans eyes darted around in confusion. Spike, was in Alberta? But Snake was.. . .. .

Linda went on, not noticing Sean's confusion, "and what about Emma's step dad? I'm sure it'll be a littleawkward with the two bth in the wedding since now divorced but Emma says she's still pretty close to him."

Sean was baffled, trying to take this all in but couldn't. .. Spike and Snake were divorced? When did that even happen!? He...what.. .when... . .but-

Emma jumped a bit when the door of Sean's room slammed open and shut. She gave Sean a look of insanity from sitting on the floor and went back to painting her toe nails.

"rough day?" she joked, finishing up her last toe.

Sean stood there, outraged. He walked around her so she'd looked back up at him, which she did in confusion when he looked angry at _her._

"Why didn't you tell me about Spike and Snake, huh?" his anger rose and he tried to keep it down, glancing at his door and hoping his mom didn't hear him yelling.

"Wha.." Emma then shut her mouth, Linda must of told him. Crap. Oh, she must of caught him off guard, damn they were supposed to be 'engaged' and know 'everything about another' he probably looked clueless! "I'm sorry. I should of told you in case she brought it up and asked or something. Did you mess up infront of her?"

"I mean in general Emma, how could you **not** tell me that?" he shook his head in disbelief, "This isn't **about** this whole fake engagement thing. I can't believe you didn't say anything" he looked at her betrayed like.

Emma's mouth picked up when she became angry and closed her nail polish,"Sean you didn't even call or write a note that your **father **had died."

Sean was a bit taken back, stepping back as she stood up and gave him a look.

"It's different." he muttered, looking down sadly now.

Emma softened, knowing that was a sore spot but had to ask, "how? It was just a divorce." but even as she said it, she saddened.

"It's **your family**" Sean stepped forward, closer, "A family I knew and.." he stared off in disbelief then sat on the bed with such a look of misery, "I can't believe it."

Emma looked down but nodded and shrugged as she looked back at him, "Nobody believed it at first." she went and sat beside him, bending her legs under her and mumbled, "Manny was even pretty upset."

"And you?" Sean asked, turning his head.

Emma was a bit stunned, seeing such worry on his face and in his eyes just for **her.** She then tried to think nothing of it, they were just good friends now right?

She looked down and confessed, "It sucked a lot. I dumped a guy I was seeing cause.. if _Snake and Spike_ couldn't make it, who could?" she shared a small smirk with Sean.

Sean tried to feel bad for her, but he didn't mind the fact she had dumped some stupid guy. She could dump plenty and he still couldn't feel bad for her.. he'd always feel that happy dance playing in his heart if he knew Emma had no other guys' hands on her.

Emma tried to lighten the mood, snickering a little, "She's with some younger guy whose only 32 and a bartender. His name is even Chad."

Sean tried not to smile and gave Emma a playful look, "I'm sure she's happy.. " he said for the best.. he always liked Spike. Snake would always be a father figure to him too and he felt upset they lost their romance but, whats done is done I guess... he knew how that felt...

Emma cringed, "Is it horrible that I wished for a while that she wasn't?"

Sean stopped smiling and eyed Emma, "I'm sure you don't really mean that Em."

Emma gave him a look of guilt, "I did. Snake was so hurt when she left, Sean. I remember that look on his face was the same look she had when he moved out back in highschool, after his affair. It was like the face of meeting _death_ or something."

Sean stared off, being able to relate with that. With Emma not in his life, he felt broken, empty...nothing.

Emma went on, "He was so _broken_, like she was.. I remember I lost all control back then the first time they had issues, which led to my body issues so I didn't want to do that to myself again.."

Sean softened, watching her as she explained this to him. He was more than happy she didn't go back to that or punish herself.

"..and I didn't want try to make her stay like I had tried to do with Snake too. . so the only thing I could think of was to hope there was some way the one who was ripping the family apart again was punished for it." her eyes went cold, remembering how horrible that was of her to think and she finally looked at Sean with such weakness, "... I _wished _something bad would of happened to my **mother**." she seemed disgusted with herself, "What kinda person does that..."

Sean watched her stare off and try to keep that tear on the corner of her eye from slipping. How badly he wanted to wipe it away. .whisper things to her like he use to, to make it all alright.

"People have bad thoughts now and then, Em." Sean told her, "Out of anger, you have no idea **what worse things **people can think of"

"Like what?" she muttered, not believing good people should have bad thoughts. She always knew she wasn't perfect, despite what she tried to make people think, but she never thought she was THIS cruel. It made her feel terrible.

"You don't think I ever thought about hurting my dad when he hurt my mom?" Sean asked and Emma stopped, and looked at him. He nodded, a bit of regret in his eyes but just trying to explain to her that she wasn't _horrible_, only human.

"That's different," Emma whispered and looked down, "That's excusable."

"Alright..." Sean looked up in wonder for another time he had bad thoughts, "Fine," he coughed awkwardly and sat up more in the bed and she turned a bit to him when he did, "Remember when I went to jail?"

Emma winced a bit but nodded, smiling sadly to Sean who sheepishly grinned back.

"I had thoughts about .. _maybe_..strangling Peter Stone to death when I was out." he confessed and smirked a bit.

Emma couldn't help but smile, and then rolled her eyes, "That doesn't count either. I would wanna strangle him too. That accident wasn't only you involved, and he egged you on, **and** he kept acting like _such_ a jerk even afterwards while you were behind bars, and he got ' a slap on the wrist'." Emma remembered exactly what Jay had said too about it.

She couldn't agree more. She was such an idiot back then looked up in wonder, wondering why she EVER dated that little devil spawn Peter.

Sean looked at her seriously, and licked his lips nervously, "That wasn't why I wanted to strangle him.."

Emma paused, confused.

He gave her a look like she couldn't be _this_ stupid, and chuckled a bit awkwardly. Jesus, she was going to make him say it.

"Emma, I was jealous." he bluntly confirmed.

Emma's heart stopped. Oh. OH! Of her with Peter. She blinked and then blushed madly, trying to look down so he couldn't see and played with her other hand. Right.. but only back then, not anymore. ... he wouldn't ever be jealous ever again. That made her heart fall.

She tried to move on before she looked obvious, "Keyword: **was**. We were young, still in highschool.. I should know better not to think so cruelly, especially about my family."

"Hurt can cause alotta pain." he shrugged, eyeing her and still nervous from what he had just admitted to her, but it didn't seem to phase her. That made his chest cave in.

Did him and Emma have **any** hope?

"Yea.. it can.." Emma drifted off, remembering how empty she felt every time her and Sean would fight or break up.. . and the last time? When she realised just how done they were, she was shattered, _in bits.. _destroyed.

They both sat there sadly. Wow... what an awful night.. onto a better note!

Sean coughed to change the mood with a happier tone of voice, "Tylers throwing a party tomorrow. You wanna go?"

"Tyler as in.." she smiled a bit, eyeing him suspiciously.

He nodded, smirk turning into a wide grin "Tyler Bishop, yeah, guy I deafened in the ear when I was 12. ."

Emma smiled sadly but nodded, remembering. She was glad they turned into friends.. geez, little Sean was such a trouble maker.

"We became pretty good friends when I went back to Wasaga after the.." him and Emma shared a look, "the shooting.." he noted.

Back when him and Emma got back together when he came back to Degrassi, he remembered them being able to finally talk about it, the shooting, especially if him or Emma had a nightmare, it was usually her but when he had his nightmares, his were pretty bad too, always different ways of Rick possibly finishing what he wanted to do to Emma... Sean wouldn't get an ounce of sleep until Emma did a ton of reassuring that everything was ok. It got easier after a few months, and when they would bring up the shooting they would get better and better at bringing it up, until Emma would even giggle when Sean felt prouder each time he was able to say 'shooting' without struggling or any fear in his eyes.

Wow. .. . how far they've come.

Him and Emma still shared that smile until Sean went on, "And I even stayed in touch with Tyler when I went back . . and when I visited home from the army, I even went into his work to see him. Guess you could say we're pals." he joked, and teased, "After all, he kinda **did** save my life before.."

Emma raised her eyebrows, oh right! That. "Your little stunt on the sea-do?"

He shrugged guilty like. Yea. . that was a bad day...but also one he cherished, that was also the day him and Emma finally let everything between them go and he got to say sorry for everything, _everything._

Emma gave him a smile that made his knees weak, thank god he was sitting down, "If I remember right, he _may_ of pulled you out of the water... but for being a life guard? He didn't even know CPR."

Sean smirked, knowing exactly **who** was the one to do that for him that day. Her.

"I'd say ***I*** was the hero that day." she smirked playfully, leaning back a bit on his bed with her arms leaning her up and bit her lower lip from giggling at his priceless face.

"That so?" Sean couldn't help but smile and shake his head, "Yea," he looked back at her, smile fading, "guess you did, didn't you?" his eyes locked into hers, and she watched his eyes scan down from her eyes softly, then to her mouth hungrily. He use to get so turned on when she bit her lip, or did _anything_ with her mouth (which wasn't shocking).

Emma got up, a little startled, and Sean sat up, staring a head in shock. Was he ACTUALLY going to just kiss her?

Sean's heart pounded. . .oh fuck oh shit, did she know?

"Anyways," Emma fixed her hair nervously and pointed out the door, "I told Manny I'd call her so..." she swallowed hard and just raced out thedoor.

Sean sat there and shut his eyes, "Fuck." he cursed in a whisper and punched the beg before lying back on it and putting his arms behind his head.

He had no idea what Victoria was planning for Tyler's party, but it better be good, cause the ache in Sean for Emma was getting worse and worse


	13. Chanels Summer 2014 Bikini

_**(addicted- Enrique) **_

_**I am wasted away.  
I made a million mistakes.  
Am I too late?  
There's a storm in my head;  
it rains on my bed  
when you are not here.  
I'm not afraid of dying,  
but I am afraid of losing you.**_

_**Maybe I'm addicted, I'm out of control...**_

"Sean! Emma!" Linda called as they were laughing together and just exited his room and just walked in from the hall .

They both stopped abruptly by another and stared at the table she sat at with wide eyes.

Linda bashfully smiled with a shrug ,"I thought I could get things started for you two.." around her, was different types of wedding invitation cards.

Emam looked at Sean bewildered like as he tried to remain calm and just coughed awkwardly, nodding, "Thanks mom, but uh.. Emma's a bit of a.." he eyed Emma now, smirking at her warnful glare to better not say 'control freak' again, "bride-zilla. She wants to pick everything out."

Linda waved it off, "Oh she still can." she smiled to Emma, "I chose tons of cards for you to pick out from."

Emma bit her lip but gave her a kind smile for at least trying. Geez.. this was getting harder to play along with..

"They're all.." Emma looked for a word, "nice."

Sean shot her a smirk as he grabbed a muffin to eat quickly. She was such a horrible liar. Him and Emma were actually gonna try to enjoy the beach today, alone, just them. He was feeling ansty.

Emma wore short jeans and a tank top with her red bikini under, also excited.

"I love this one the best." Linda said, rising a white one with creme swirls on it, telling the card receiver that they had _'finally planned the big date_!'

Emma looked rather nervous, but Sean thought it was about all the lying so whipped his hands from after the muffin and stepped in, "I don't think we're ready for cards, Mom." he taunted.

He went to guide Emma out until Linda scoffed stubbornly, "Well whens the wedding!? What date did you chose? You're home now Sean, and you better tie this one down quick **or else.**"

Sean's eyes widened, nerves flying through his and he nervously turned from Emma who also turned from him, heart pounding and cheeks warm.

"A.." Sean harshly spat, "A year okay? Can we go now?" he even grabbed Emma's hand to yank her to the door.

Emma felt the butterflies playing in her stomach and looked down at their fingers inlocked.

Linda still stopped them, "It can't be a year!" if it wasn't for Emma seeing the look on his mothers face, she would of let Sean still pull them out the door but she tugged back on Sean who looked back curiously at her then his mom, stepping back inside.

Linda looked so lost and hurt.

"You _can't_..have it in a **year.**" her eyes were glazing over as she started to pack up the cards all over the table in a somewhat huff, her lower lip trembling, "I could be d_ead_ for all we know."

"..._mom.." _Sean shut his eyes, sighing and stomach turning. Emma looked sadly between them and felt her heart break.

Sean looked down, feeling his hand empty now but looked up to Emmas small smile at him, and his heart stopped.

She told him, "You go, I'm gonna stay and.." she spoke louder so Linda could hear, "stay here with your mom, pick out our **wedding** invitation." she tossed him a playful glare before turning completely to Linda and sitting at the table with her.

Linda seemed to have already happily moved on from the words that stung them all just a second ago, and she yanked the cards back out to show Emma and opened them.

Sean chuckled silently, shaking his head and watching the two, his eyes longing on Emma more looked down sadly then, and finally left unnoticed.

"so she's with your mother right now?" Tyler asked over the sound of crashing waves. It was another sunny day after a bad storm and Sean nodded, "No way," he laughed hard, "Can't believe you're ACTUALLY faking a wedding for your sick ma. Does that make you sick?"

"Maybe." Sean muttered. Both guys sat in their bathing suit trunks. Luckily, today only had mostly surfers around, which meant guys their age and mostly guys they knew.

Tyler smirked a bit, cornering his eyes at Sean, "Emma's the blonde one right? That you brought the first time back to Wasaga?"

Sean narrowed his eyes back at Tyler but nodded slowly. He better not be going where he thought he was...

"She's was a rightous babe!" Tyler said with eyes shut and a look of glee over his face til he opened his eyes to Sean glaring him down deathly, "Geez, man, I'm not gonna go after her or anything!" he laughed though.

Sean looked out on the ocean sadly... he could if he wanted, he had no claim on Emma anymore...he wished to God he did though.

"What about uh, Victoria?" Tyler snapped his fingers happily when he remembered the name of the girl Sean was fooling around with.

"It's done." Sean looked down, itching the back of his head, "I'm **crazy **about Emma. _Again_. Or since forever?. . .or whatever." Sean shook his head confused, "Main point is, I'm in love with Emma."

"well Fuck, it's been a long time . .do something!" Tyler yelled at him.

"We dated before, fuck tard." Sean said through gritted teeth and then scoffed, "It's not that simple.." his eyes looked sad.

Tyler noticed how bummed out Sean seemed and frowned. He's heard about Emma before when Sean went on about her after the shooting and when Sean returned to Wasaga High. Sean would always say she was 'just a friend' then, but he saw how he looked when he brought her up, like he looked now.. smitten. In love. The whole sha-bang. How much Sean use to talk about that girl.. Before he went back to Degrassi, Tyler had finally gotten him to admit it and just WHY he was going back..for Emma ofcourse-

Something caught Tylers eye when he turned his head to watch a girl chase after a thrown Frisbee, but something, _someone, __**hotter **_caught his attention.

"Just so we have things clear.. you're hung up on this girl.." Tyler said while eyeing Emma coming over but had no clue it was her.

"Mhm." Sean answered, staring out in the ocean and hadn't noticed Emma coming yet.

"good. So don't fight over this girl with me, I call dibs." Tyler confirmed, sliding his sunglasses on so the blonde didn't see him eyeing her so lustfully since she was coming near

Sean looked at Tyler weirdly til glancing over his shoulder and his eyes widened a bit, mouth parting but speechless.

Emma was coming over, looking over the beach as she ran fingers through her long blonde hair that blew softly in the hot mild wind. She wore a sexy tiny red bikini, and was double knotting the side of her bottoms just incase. Her tan was glowing with the color red, 'Take me' could of been written write across her forehead for how hot she looked right now.. was she _trying _to get all the guys attention!?

Sean angrily sat up before he whispered madly at Tyler, "That's her you idiot."

Tyler's eyes widened. Oh shit.

Emma stopped when she finally saw Sean who walked right up to her. Oh good! She wasn't sure if she'd be able to find him or not

"Hey." she greeted.

He didn't greet back, actually he looked back, she was then distracted when Tyler came up from behind and smirked, "Hi Emma." he greeted.

Sean glared over his shoulder at Tyler with daggers in his eyes.

"Hi.." Emma drifted off, laughing a bit but recognized Tyler..they just hadn't spoken before.

"Tyler!" they heard and turned their heads to the right, seeing old highschool friends coming over.

Great, Brad, Aaron and Jesse. Then some other two morons who just sort of followed them but never spoke. This crew was annoying, thought they owned the beach, thought they owned all the girls on it.. Sean wouldn't mind punching one of them if he had to.

"Still having that party tonight?" Aaron asked Tyler.

Emma then recognised Jesse, standing to the right, he was from the Bingo day. He was the one who came up to the table with Linda and all the girls.

Jesse recognized her too and smirked, for all other reasons.

Sean caught this little 'moment' and took Emma's glance at this guy the wrong way. Jealousy stired through him almost painfully, stinging his veins and his heart twisted. His blood boiled, glaring at Jesse and trying to hold himself back.

"Yea man, see you guys there." nodded Tyler, answering Aaron.

Aaron seemed to catch glimpse of Emma too, and looked her up and down hungrily. Emma began to feel a little, uncomfortable and stepped a bit closer to Sean who already had his glare on Aaron now.

Brad had seen it all, and chuckled. Clearly Sean Cameron had something with this new _hottie_ on the beach, "Alright guys, lets go" he tossed a nod to Emma though as well, eyeing her before they all waved and they smirked, leaving.

Sean gritted his teeth but loosened his clenched fists as the group of guys walked off.

Tyler could even smell the anger and decided to go, "Well, nice seeing yea again." he told Emma and waved awkwardly, "See you guys tonight." he turned and left quickly.

Emma strangely watched him walk away fast and stopped questioning it when she turned to Sean, who was fuming.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated with a look at disbelief and waved his hands down at Emma's body, "what the hell are you **wearing**,_**Emma**__?! _"

"Chanels summer 2014 bikini." she confirmed matter of factly and also, smart ass like.

He clenched his jaw madly and turned away from her so she didn't see just **how mad** he truly was, but she had seen it enough.

"What?" She shrugged, "It's the **beach."**

He turned, raising an eyebrow and pointed the way the guys left, "You know that if you were alone with them, they would of came in on you like you were their prey or something?"

Emma shifted uncomfortable, "I woulda handled myself..." she did feel rather nervous though when they were all eyeing her too close for comfort.

"Against 5 guys?" snapped Sean bitterly and rolled his eyes. His fists were clenched up again, not wanting to think about this.

"Sean, " she rolled her eyes, "Fine, I get it. It's done. Can we go swim now?" she smiled innocently and held her hands together, "I learned my lesson." she promised.

She just wanted to go swim in that pretty lake so badly!

Sean was still mad but snickered, trying to look away from her but huffed and nodded, "fine, lets go." he gave her a threatening look and led her to the water.

She just giggled and splashed him playfully when they walked down the shore, into the water. What?! He needed to lossen up! She then squeeled when he grabbed her into the water with him, getting her back.

**_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,_**  
**_ It's not your fault,_**  
**_ It's not your fault, yeah and_**  
**_ Baby cause I'm crazy for you,_**  
**_ It's not your fault_**  
**_ It's not your fault, yeah and,_**  
**_ Maybe I'm a little confused,_**  
**_ It's not your fault_**  
**_ It's not your fault, yeah and_**  
**_ Baby, it's a wonderful news._**  
**_ It's not your fault,_**  
**_ It's not your fault, yeah.  
(its not your fault- Awolnation) - BEST SONG EVER.  
_**


	14. You haven't Had Enough

Emma and Sean came in from more than a few hours together on the beach. Still in swimsuits, Emma with more of a tan and her hair less than wet while Sean's hair was still and slicked back wavy. She loved it a bit pushed out of his face, it showed off his big blue eyes.

When she stepped into the trailer first, he stopped behind her and slid the trailer door closed.

Linda was still at the table, but now sitting with her girlfriends, Judith, Beth and Betty. They were all playing 'Go fish' and looked up from their cards when the couple came in.

"How was the beach!" Linda asked, excited for them .

Emma buttoned up the botton of her jean shorts but still wore her bikini top as she put her dryish hair to one side, "Really good.' she smiled.

She went to the fridge as Sean exited for a second and came back with a towel, drying his hair a bit. Emma being the type who loved to tan, ended up having a small nap beside him on the dock and when she woke up and he teased her about snoring (which she wasn't but it was fun teasing), she shoved him back into the water off the dock when he wasn't expecting it...hense his hair wet but not hers.

Well played I guess!

"Oh dear..." muttered Betty, glancing at Emma as the blonde walked to the fridge, "Do I miss having a body like that." she wondered about her own young days on the beach as she looked down at her wrinkly hands.

Beth 'mhm'd beside her as agreement, nodding her head. Where did the time go?

"His or hers?" muttered Judith, eyes on her cards til narrowing them seducitvely at Sean who paused uncomfortably while whipping his towel by his neck.

"Judith!" Betty snapped and even Linda rolled her eyes at her friend. No matter the age, Judith was always the promiscuous of the group.

Sean was a little mortified, trying to shake it off but heard Emma giggling madly over by the fridge.

He shook his head smiling as Betty then gasped, "You never told us the love story!" she told Emma.

Emma had grabbed a water and almost choked on it when Betty blurted that out. As she tried to swallow it down hard, Sean caught her look to save her.

He spoke up, awkwardly stuttering a bit, "It's been told way too much." he insisted, turning to leave but his mom stopped him.

"OH please!" she said to her son.

He huffed and turned back as Emma leaned on the fridge fidgetty like. He scratched the back of his head and opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say.

..well, didn't know where to start really.

"He loved her since he was 13 years old." blushed Linda herself, telling her friends.

Emma's heart stopped, looking at Sean. Was that true? How could Linda of known that. ..that **was** his age when they had met.

Sean avoided her eyes like the plaque.

Linda had went on as all the girls around her listened up in awe, "Sean was always the little badboy type, weren't you hun?"

Emma smirked a little, cornering her eyes at him. Sean was still in a nervous wreck, and tried to answer but was just so horrified they were having this conversation...

"He was." Emma answered for him, and he looked at her, catching her eye. He smirked a little back and looked down shaking his head.

Judith leaned over in her chair by Emma, and whispered quite loudly, "I _always_ had a thing with bad boys too."

Emma blushed madly, now avoiding Sean's eyes

"Let me guess," Beth says, pointing at Emma, "You were the good girl. Classic!" she fanned herself romantically.

"Not even close." snorted Sean by the exit of the room, and actually shocked them that he spoke up.

Emma's eyes drifted slowly back at him curiously.

He couldn't help but grin though, eyeing Emma at the corner of his eyes, "She was a pain in everyones ass. Activist.." he drifted off, "protester. She may of _looked _like a good girl.." he drifted off as Emma shot him a playful glare, "But she could be quite the trouble maker with her protests and riots for rights." he teased honestly.

The women eyed between the two with mouths gaped. They could see the fire between the two, how much it seemed Sean adored and loved Emma's passion for that.

Sean noticed how lost he got looking at her and snapped out of it, looking away and around almost ashasmed like. Why was he making his heart go through all this?

"Who asked who out first?" Betty asked.

"She begged me." joked Sean, knowing he was the one who did so but wanted to end the conversation as he walked back to his room

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, glancing back at the women and whispered, "did not."

They all giggled, believing her.

Inside, Sean heard that and smiled while grabbing new clothes to change into. His heart beating rapidly.

Emma did the same as she sat with the women and took in a deep shakey breath, glancing where Sean had left.

The party was the next day, and Victoria's words from their phone call this morning haunted Sean's head, '_You're gonna want to make Emma think we're still together, you're off the market. But, you also don't want guys at the party to think she's single and hit on her, so make her wear the ring. At the party, I'll tell you exactly what the plan is..'_

Sean snapped out of it when Emma came out. He wore a black v neck shirt and blue jeans, a thin black tuke on his head and his hair peaking out on the ends like usual. His eyes popped out. His muscles were showing off with the shirt too that fit nicely around it, and he looked _reall_y good, fresh out of the shower.

But not as good as she looked. Emma came out with a loose white tank top that flowed after her waist and stopped just at her bellybotton, a strapless beige top that only wrapped around her breasts under it, peeking out at the sides. Then the shortest black jean shorts he'd ever seen. The necklace was nice though, a long bar lariet necklace, and it was gold, and when you watched it trail down into her shirt, you wondered how lucky it felt being there..

Sean snapped out of it, and wondered how a mostly revealing outfit on her could still look classy and respectable on her. That was just another talent of Emma Nelsons though.

"Ready?" she asked, slipping off the engagement ring and his eyes widened, standing up from the couch

"Why are you taking it off?"

Emma glanced at him, and then at the end at the end of her finger, "I don't want it to get lost as some party."

He swallowed and shrugged, "just wear it, half the town has heard the rumors.. can't let it get back to my mom that it's not true."

Emma tilted her head oddly, but decided to just agree and slip it back on. He happily nodded and guided her out with a small smirk on his face

There.. now all the boys at the party would know who she belonged to.

_**I still need you, need you, don't mean to tease you,  
If you want me, I'll come back and meet you,  
Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it,  
You, you want it,**_

_**[Bridge]**__**  
Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,  
Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
We've been stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
One more last try,  
I'ma get the ending right,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,**_

_**(marians trench- haven't had enough)**_


	15. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

"Dude!" Tyler said happily as Sean and Emma squished through the crowd together into the party, "You made it!"

Both of the two looked like they didn't wanna be here, but pushed it aside and merely smiled back at Tyler.

Tyler nodded at Emma, "Hey you, again."

"Hey.." she laughed a little. She seemed shy, and sometimes at parties, Sean knew she really was. She wasn't a huge partier until she drank but most times booze was a no no for Emma. Her body couldn't always handle it.. just ask Sean or Manny.

"Beer?" Tyler asked Sean.

Emma really wouldn't of minded if Sean took it, even if it was just one, it WAS a party.. but she smiled softly as she snuck a glance at him and saw him shake his head no.

Sean sucked in a deep breath looking around..here it goes..

"Vic around?" Sean asked Tyler.

Tyler doubled back at Sean, looking at him questionably. He had **this** blonde fox and was looking for that other girl?

He answered slowly, "_think_ she _just_ went out the back. Theres more people out there.." he glanced at Emma, "pools open if you guys wanna jump in."

Emma and Sean both weren't interested, but Sean coughed lightly and insisted to Emma, "Be right back." he only left when she nodded slightly, letting him know it was okay.

But the fact he left her alone made Emma mad deep down, but maybe it was the fact he left her alone for Victoria...besides, he did leave her with someone she kinda knew..

Tyler happily raised a bottle of tequila and gave Emma a look like he was offering and Emma eyed it. She scoffed and nodded, "What the hell." she said.

She glanced back at the door Sean walked out of as the music of the party blasted louder, more people showing up. Tyler got them some shots.

She swore it had been a half hour.. . a half hour is NOT a 'be right back'. She boredly and quite miserably took her third shot of tequila...you know what they say four tequilas and you're on the floor.

"Emma?" she heard and turned from Tyler and his friends to Jesse.

Jesse smiled coming over and running his hand through his medium length hair. He smirked coming on over and eyed her.

"Where's your fiance?" he asked.

Emma had to laugh and roll her eyes, which only made him smirk wider. "Oh that?" she drunkenly waved it off but then scoffed when she caught herself almost blow Sean's cover.

She couldn't do that.

..as much as she wanted to.

"He's out back." she confirms. _with his stupid girl friend._

Jesse then took a small step back from her glancing at the door to make sure Sean wasn't in site and then slowly stepped back in closer. What? Everyone knew Sean Camerons reputation and pounds of weight he could lift.. he wasn't a wussy for being somewhat scared. Give him some credit that he atleast had the balls to hit on the the guys fiance.

Damn she was hot.

"You look great!" he admitted, speaking loudly over the music so she'd hear

Emma saddened a bit though, even if it was a compliment she just kinda wished somebody else could tell her that, but then she smiled sadly at Jesse...almost thankfully. It was nice to hear somebody say it..

From the back door, Sean and Victoria were coming in and Victoria actually felt a little excited to meet Emma now. She had a bunch of time to reflect and move on, and to be honest, she was curious to the girl Sean was in love with. . she had to be really amazing

"What the hell." she heard Sean say, glaring forward and she curiously tilted her head to eye between a crowd over in the kitchen. She had no idea who Emma was, but with Sean's direct glare, she was guessing she was the gorgeous blonde who stood out with the sexy legs and pretty smile, talking to Jesse.

...and Jesse didn't look innocent. Jesse was NEVER innocent..trust Victoria on that. They dated for like, 4 days. That's how long he could last without cheating. He took her virginity and had left, and branded her the school slut in highschool. Since them, Vic never had a good reputation.

Sean was storming over, and Vic 'yiked' a bit before she followed quickly and grabbed him, "Sean," she raised an eyebrow, "you're with me, remember?" she teased with an amused look that he looked ready to go bash this guys brains out, even for a girl he wasn't with while trying to pretend he was still with Victoria (While trying to pretend to the rest of the people that Emma was his fiance...god, he must be exhausted!)

He scowled, eyes still glued on Emma and Jesse but nodded. He tried to calm down, walking slower over to them and Victoria put her hand in his.

Emma glanced behind Jesse as he spoke about some volley ball tournament or something coming up. . she didn't really care. She caught Sean coming back but she glanced over twice, seeing Victoria with him, being pulled along by Sean's hand. GREAT.. just so great. Ugh why did she come?

Jesse noticed people come around and glanced twice, "Sup man?" he asked Sean who only glanced at him and merely shrugged.

He didn't look happy.

Victoria smiled a little, knowing how hard Sean was trying to act at being 'okay' with just hanging out together right now with Jesse hitting on Emma. She also hated Jesse so sent him a glare when he glanced at her.

"Victoria." he coughed awkwardly, nodding at her and looked back at Emma., "Beer?" he glanced at the other two and offered, "Beer?"

"I'd say yes but would be scared you ruffied it." taunted Victoria on Sean's side who smirked.

Emma bluntly blinked and snuck a glance at Jesse. Maybe it wasn't so safe hanging around him... it sucked being in a town of people you hardly knew. She was REALLY missing Manny and even Jay Hogart about now.

Jesse awkwardly shifting, going to leave but had to turn back and muttered mostly to Emma, "I wouldn't do that." he walked off.

Emma opened her mouth and then just slowly closed it, shaking her head. SO awkward. But this was more awkward now...alone with Victoria and Sean. . the 'couple'.. .the REAL couple. Emma's gut turned.

Both girls glanced at another and Sean, but Sean just kept staring the way Jesse went, hoping he stayed gone.

Victoria clapped her hands together, snapping Sean out of it but also noticed she had to do the introducing for him since he was so out of it. This girl really did turn his world upside down.

"I'm Victoria." she told Emma, smiling friendly.

Emma cursed inside her head. Victora HAD to be nice...dammit.

"Emma." the blonde said with a stiff smile, not sure how to explain herself and how she knew Sean or how to hide her jealously all while trying to do that.

"Sean said you were visiting from back home! So nice you kept in touch!" Victoria said, pretending to be so cool about just a'friend' coming to see her 'boyfriend'. If anything, she wanted Emma to think she wasn't a threat between her and Sean, like they were too good of a couple for Emma to break.

That'd get her real jealous.

Thank god for Tequila, because it washed Emma's problems away who just shrugged and smiled easily, and it would of been probably harder to do if sober.

"Yea!" she agreed, then looked around the party.

Sean frowned, not noticing much jealousy to Emma like Victoria insisted he would. Clearly, Sean couldn't feel the blood inside Emma that was boiling.

"Emma!" Tyler called back from with his friends to the blonde, raising another shot glass for her to come do with the guys.

Sean had to laugh a little this time, at least with Tyler he knew he shouldn't be jealous. He was glad she was easily getting along with his _real_ friends.

Emma turned back to Sean and Victoria while shrugging, "Why not?" she said for the second time tonight and walked over, leaving them and wanting to do nothing more so badly.

Sean watched her go to Tyler and share a shot, his eyes saddening as he snickered bitterly, "She doesn't even care."

Victoria crossed her arms from beside him and then patted his back, "You know nothing about girls." she teased and walked off.

She knew they had for sure gotten Emma jealous. From what Sean told her, she wasn't a party wildly kind of girl, so why was she downing tequila? Vic knew they succeeded that night.

When the party was over, at least for Emma and Sean, they walked back into his mothers place trying to be as quiet as they could.

Sean had to laugh when Emma accidently bumped into a plant, almost knocking it over since they didn't want to turn on the lights incase it woke up Linda.

He had to grab her hand to guide her to the room, teasing her, "You drunk there, Nelson?"

"Can't see a thing." she just snapped back and then yanked her hand out of his when they reached his door.

He frowned at that, wondering what was wrong and saw her just go straight to the bathroom. His eyebrows then raised when he heard slight...well, puking. Maybe she was just feeling sick.

The idiot couldn't put together that she was mad at him, and downright jealous.

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
**__**What the hell**__** were you thinking?!  
**__**[repeat]**__****_

_**[Chorus x2]**__**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

(avril- girlfriend)


	16. Suffocate

Emma woke up with a groan, and a **splitting** headache. She wasn't sure if she'd take that or the broken heart but them at the same time just wasn't so pleasant.

"Rise and shine." teased Sean.

Emma opened her eyes to him sitting on a chair beside the bed she laid on, gazing down at her and leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. He held one water in his hand and she looked at it like it answered all her prayers.

"For me?" she asked a bit childishly, rubbing her eyes and sitting up with a hopeful look.

He chuckled and nodded, handing it out to her and nodded at her bed side table as he got up, "Advil on the table."

Emma looked over at it, groaning out happily and chucked it into her mouth. Oh god. She really had no idea what happened last night.. all she could remember was Jesse annoyingly hitting on her, and Sean had left her alone.

She feared the worst, "Did I do anything .. stupid, last night?" she asked slowly.

He stood at his dresser, shuffling through clothes, "Other than puking up a storm when we got home?" he joked and turned, shaking his head no and handed her a shirt of his.

Emma looked down, still in her party clothes. OH NO! How was her face? OR HAIR ! Oh so embarressing.

But she looked great to Sean, even with ruffled hair and slight puffy eyes from her sickness last night.

"I'm betting you'll be in bed for a while so.." he shrugged at the shirt she took from him, "That should be comfier to wear than.." he eyed her outfit, "That."

She nodded, thankful, and leaned back into his bed with a slight pout. Why did she go and drink?

"Victoria liked you." he muttered, going back to his dresser.

Emma's mouth fell. Oh my god. That's right, "Really? I wasn't completely embarrassing myself?"

Sean laughed slightly, shaking his head with his back to her, "No you were fine to the point we got home."

Emma wrinkled her nose, "I don't know why I took those shots."

Sean had to admit, he didn't know either. He turned back and crossed his arms over his chest and stood there until he shrugged and offered, "If you want, I called Jay and told them to come visit this week."

Emma propped up happily, beaming at him, "Really?"

He smiled broadly and nodded, "Yea." he looked away and itched his neck, "Gonna go for a run again." he teased her while walking to the door, "try to nap again, hangover might just slip away from another good rest."

"Got it, Doc." she teased, slying grinning at her shot a playful glare back before he shut the door behind him.

She laid back into his bed, sighing happily and closing her eyes.

When he got back, Emma was up and showered and healthy again. She was glancing down at her phone that was ringing though when he had come back in, and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Who is it?"

She jumped a bit, not seeing him there and silenced her phone. She put it on the bed and pretended like it wasn't even ringing and asked, "What?"

"Your phone.." Sean said slowly, gazing down at it.

Emma stood up, smiling too brightly and Sean hated that trick she tried to pull as she literally waved it off and walked to the door, "Nothing. Going to grab lunch. Hungry?" she asked.

He merely nodded, eyeing her as she left and when she was out of it, he quickly walked to her phone and picked it up to see who it was.

The caller ID read Mom. Spike. Why was she ignoring her? Did she do that a lot? The divorce must of been pretty hard on Emma to ignore her own mother.

Jay was right. Emma had had a shitty year.

He worriedly glanced back to the door leading back to Emma before he walked through it and over to her.

She was at the stove, cooking eggs when he sat down at the table and eyed her do so. He liked admiring her do it, with his ring on her finger, but then it made his head hurt as he thought about how this 'could of been' if they hadn't broken up and then it was painful to watch. . like life was teasing him about how life could of been.

"You shouldn't ignore her." Sean spoke up

Emma knew instantly what he was talking about. Little jerk must of looked at her phone. She was putting eggs on plates as she taunted without turned, "You shouldn't go through my phone."

"She was still trying to call." he shot back.

"Wierd." Emma replied just as bitterly, turning to him with their plates and sat down across, "She's usually too busy living her new life with her new fresh young boyfriend to keep in touch with me."

Sean saddened and gave her a look, "Em. . you and your mom have the closest relationship i've seen between a mom and daughter.. you don't mean that.."

Emma pushed her fork into her eggs rather loudly, annoyed with this conversation already but huffed. So maybe Spike didn't really ignore her or barely keep in touch..she did call a lot, but it was hard being hours away but.. .just wasn't fair. Emma didn't know what to think about it all still.

She missed her.

And Jack.

And Snake.

...and Sean.

Emma sadly glanced up and begged Sean with such a weak tone in her voice it even shocked him, "I don't really want to talk about it, Okay?... please.." she looked back down.

He swallowed the lump in his throat but nodded. Didn't stop him about worrying for her though.

When hours went by and Emma was leaving with Linda for another 'bingo' day, Sean chuckled watching them get into Lindas old mustang and go.

He turned back and went inside and to his room. He paused, hearing some wierd noise in the distance. He then eyed his bed, feeling the vibration and noticed Emma had left her phone.

He moved the beds blanket up, seeing it right there, Spikes name on the ID and it ringing like crazy.

This was quite the pickle to be in.

Jesus. Emma was going to kill him.

Sean grabbed the phone and answered it after a long pause after pressing pick up.

Sean: Hello?

Spike: oh... Oh I'm sorry, must of dialed the wrong-

Sean: No, this is Emma's phone.

Spike: Oh.

Pause.

Spike: Whose this?

Sean coughs awkwardly and sits on the bed: Its...it's Sean.

Another long pause.

Spike: Woww.. Sean **Cameron?**

Sean laughs: that'd be one.

Spike: I can't believe it. When did you guys get back in touch? *gasps* Are you dating again?

Seans turn to take a long pause: No... no weren't not. She's just...visiting.

Spike: Is she with you?

Sean could hear the desperate tone in her voice, the begging. She wanted to talk to her daughter bad. Emma had taken this hard though and Spike seemed to understand but that wasn't going to stop a mother from trying to talk to her daughter.

Sean: She's out. But um, I'll tell her you called?...that you miss her.

Spike sighs sadly: . .. thank you Sean. . . . . she hates me.

Sean: No she doesnt.

Spike: She does. And we both know what Emma's like when shes mad.

Sean laughs a bit: Don't we..

Spike: She loved Snake, I get that, I don't want them to stop being a family, I.. . .. I just _couldn't_ stay you know? I was . . .I felt **suffocated**, and I wanted her to leave with me but I didn't want her to chose between us

Sean sadly nods and replies: I know Spike. Think she's just overwhelmed.

Spike sounds like shes crying: Just make sure she's okay, alright? For me

Sean: I will.

Spike: You sound like you're doing so well Sean. I'm glad you two are with another even just as friends.

Sean: Ya... 'friends'.

Spike: you know Sean.. sometimes love gets difficult now and then, bare with it alright?

Sean raises an eyebrow, wondering if Spike should take the same advice and almost taunts back (ofcourse with nothing but good intention): Even if it's 'suffocating'.

Silence.

Spike seems to choke on her tears: You got me there Sean. I have to go. Tell her I love her.

Sean: Bye Mrs S-Nelson.

Sean awkwardly hung up, almost just calling her Mrs S. . it was old habit. He went to put Emma's phone down to stop and stare at it. He clicked on her messages.

"Fuck." he cursed at himself, "You are going to hell." he muttered as he went through them, gazing through the names to see if any guys were texting her or if she had a boyfriend.

So far nothing, unless you call Spinner begging Emma to come back to help him with the Dot a pick up line ..

He then noticed a text from Jay to Emma. He knew it was horrible, he knew he should of gotten over this jealousy between Emma and his best friend when they dealt with it before in highschool but he'd always feel possessive of her. He clicked on it, to smile a little and shake his head.

He stressed himself too much. Why was he feeling so jealous ? Jay was hung up on Manny like Sean was on Emma.

Jay was texting Emma about recent fights with Manny, asking her what it could of been that caused it since he's honestly done nothing. Jay called Manny the mood swinging ball and chain and Emma had told him to shut up and just ask Manny about it. . Sean wondered what that meant but he moved passed it as he happily shut her phone and put it back where it was.

God save him if she ever finds out he did that.


	17. The Best Friends

_**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

Emma was waiting impatiently beside Sean outside and her arms crossed but legs shifting each second from being antsy.

Sean chuckled, knowing what got her so excited.

Manny opened Jay's civic door quickly, jumping out of the car as fast as Emma bolted from Sean's side, running to her best friend.

The guys walked to another laughing as the best friends embraced tightly.

"Jesus.. if she ran any faster it'd look like you kidnapped the girl." Jay joked, walking to Sean who nodded and agreed, laughing.

The two girls went in conversation as Jay carried his and Manny's bag to Sean's trailer.

"Ah, the lunch box." joked Jay to Seans home. He laughed as he received the glare and they all walked into the trailer.

Lindas friends were over, at the table as usual so it was a LITTLE packed, but cozy.

"Hello ladies." joked Jay, rising his sunglasses up and onto his head as Manny and Emma stopped beside him, giggling a bit and rolling their eyes

"You must be Jay." Linda taunted, eyeing him closely as she shuffled the cards in her hands. She heard tons of horrible things about Jay in the past...but through the recent years, she had heard he really changed a leave, was a good man.

Before Jay got nervous, Linda smiled and he exhaled happily.

"So good to meet you." she says and he nods as she looked to Manny and gasp, "and you must be Manuela."

"Call me Manny." she laughed, while Jay put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him and kissed her forehead as she smiled with her sexy dimples.

"So..." Linda got confused and raised her eyebrows in amusement as she glanced between the two then to Sean and Emma, "Your bestfriends are also dating?"

They just shrugged and nodded. That WAS wierd.. but kinda cool.

"Married!" corrected Manny as all the women oh'd and were happy for them. Manny had to laugh, these women were quite the bunch.

"You must come to bingo tomorrow!" Judith insists. As Emma eyed her, and then Manny, she had to admit she could see Manny growing old into this women. She giggled slightly.

Manny shrugged happily, "I must!" she repeated, sharing a look and laugh with Emma.

Jay and Sean both connected eyes and shared a look between eachother that had no idea how the girl world worked.

"So!" Jay clapped his hands together, looking around, "Hows this bed situtation work out in this lunch box?"

He recieved classic glares from everyone.

Linda spoke up, "men on the couches, girls get the room."

"That's the polite way!" nodded Betty.

Beth raised a finger, "That's the _gentlemen _way." she corrected.

"Right.." mummered Jay as Manny was led to Sean's room by Emma and he slowly followed, "Gentlemen." he mocked, passing an 'as if' look at Sean.

Sean chuckled and shook his head, following them.

The boys laid on the couches that night, tossing and turning as the girls giggled from in Sean's room.

"So?" Manny whispered to Emma, digging into the covers more.

The window above them had rain falling against it, another classic Wasaga storm.

"So what?" Emma asked and Manny only had to raise an eyebrow at her. She knew what. "We're..fine." Emma said.

Manny glared at her, "You mean you're still pretending to be friends."

Emma rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to remind you that Sean has a girlfriend now? Its.." she drifted off and just shook her head, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Manny scoffed, "Fine." she understood it was a messy situation. She then watched Emma's eyes slowly start to drift to sleep. "I'm pregnant." she said with a sparkle in her eye, so happy about it and finally being able to tell Emma.

Emma's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?!"

The two giggled frantically.

Out in the living room, Jay scoffed and tried to put a pillow over his face. Sean, on the other couch, cursed and turned. The girls were going to be the death of them! Or at least the reason to no sleep.

Jay spoke up groggily, "you'd swear they were still 16 year old girls by how giggly they can still get with another."

Sean chuckled with eyes closed, "You should of heard them when they were younger." Manny and Emma use to be QUITE the giggle heads when kids.

"Jesus, what are they doing in there?" Jay cursed and glared at the shut bedroom door his wife was behind.

Silence.

Sean almost fell back to sleep when Jay had to smirk and ask, "You think they're fool-"

"Shut up." Sean huffed, turning back towards the couch way to turn his back on Jay and his perverted mind trying to picture Manny and Emma fooling around in there.

Jay chuckled but nodded and went to try to sleep again himself. Finally, there was some peace and quiet.

The next day was bright and sunny, and Emma and Manny happily tanned.

"Is it like this every day here!?" Manny asked, looking around the beach like it was paradise. She wore a white bikini, showing off her body before it gets fat.

Emma giggled and nodded, sunglasses on and wearing a yellow bikini. Her hair was down and naturally waving, blowing in the hot wind, "It usually is."

"Wow." Manny couldn't believe it, shaking her head, "Lucky Sean." she insists. She wished she lived here!

Jay and Sean were on their way over and Jay laid down the cooler, sitting across from the girls on a towel as did Sean.

He grabbed a beer out immediately and offered one to Sean who again rejected it. He then offered Emma, but she even said no. He smirked, going to hand it to Manny, "Oh wait, you can't." he taunted her, opening it, and gulping it.

Manny stuck out her tongue to then pause and scoff in disgust, "Whose the creeps over there?"

They all turned to look, down the beach a bit was Jesse playing volleyball with Aaron and all those other guys. They kept glancing over, and seemed to eye both Manny and Emma up now.

Jay bitterly shook his head, gazing back and forth to make sure he saw right. These idiots were checking out his wife, his pregnant wife while he was RIGHT here.

"Are they _asking_ for a fight?"

"Man, don't." Sean said rather calmly and shrugged hopelessly, "They got like 4 other guys and they aren't ashamed to team up on one guy. I've seen it."

"But that's," he pointed at Manny rather drunkenly, "_my_ women."

Manny rolled her eyes hysterically to Emma, "My knight and shining armour." she joked.

Emma giggled madly, glancing between the cute couple as Jay playfully grabbed Manny's head but kissed her. Emma glanced at Sean, and then down.

"Hey guys!" they heard.

They turned to Victoria walking over a bit of a few feet away, she wore her black bikini and she smiled brightly, waving her fingers to greet. She looked great.

Sean got up to meet her half way.

"That her?" muttered Manny to Emma, glaring Victorias way.

Emma giggled softly, "It's okay Manny, you don't have to hate her."

"But I do already." Manny insisted.

"Yea me too!" insisted Jay rather silly like yet had no idea what they were talking about, "whose the bitch?" he asked, watching Sean talking to some girl before they made their way back over.

Emma eyed Jay wierdly, "He's never brought her up to you?" she gazed back at Victoria, "It's his girlfriend."

Jay eyed her weirdly and back to Victoria. Girlfriend? WHAT girlfriend?

Meanwhile with Victoria and Sean...

"Maybe this isn't a good idea right now.." Sean admitted, trying to stop Victoria from coming over.

Victoria gave him a look, "I told you, this'll make her crack. Two couples and feeling like a third wheel? She'll be in your arms by tonight."

"As great as that sounds, I doubt it." taunted Sean snappily. He was getting no signs or anything from Emma that there was still anything between them. He'd give up if his heart would let him. Sean continued on, "Shes been going through some stuff... she's been away from home for awhile and it's my fault. I just want her to enjoy the week with our friends"

Victoria took a deep breath, glancing at those friends and crossed her arms to then nod, "Ok." she agreed and started to walk away, "Seeyeah!"

He nodded, and went back to Jay, Emma and Manny.

"trouble in paradise?" taunted Jay, wondering who this chick was and why Seans never mentioned her. He watched Victoria walk off and out of site.

"She couldn't stop and say hello?" Manny chimed in, glaring Vics way and back to Sean, "Rude girl friend." she taunted.

Emma sent her a look of daggers to shut up.

Sean coughed awkwardly, "she was just stopping by." he left it at that, gazing back out onto the beach.


	18. Still Want You

"See yeah Miss Cameron." Jay said, passing by Linda with Manny and Sean and Emma behind them.

They were going to the mall.

Manny smiled to Linda who waved and was gardening. Linda watched them pile into the orange civic, and leave. She smiled and went back to work, to take a deep breath and wipe her forehead from sweat. She paused, thinking _maybe_ she was working herself too hard today but ignored it and just worked slower.

At the mall, the guys were in hell as the girls shopped FOREVER. They sat at the food court when Jay rubbed his stomach, getting hungry.

"So," Jay decided to make conversation, smirking cheshire like, "Hows living with the ex?"

Sean paused, ripping his eyes off of boredly watching the over sized clock above the food court, to taking a deep breath and trying to find a word that described Emma's stay with him.

"Mhm." Jay nodded.

Sean looked at him wierdly, "I didn't even say anything."

"You got that look in your eye." Jay said, pointing at his eyes and leaned forward, "The _Emma has me wrapped around her finger but I'm not an enough to take my woman back_ look."

Sean sneered at him, "There's no look!"

"Riiiiiight."

Sean angered, leaning forward himself to try his damn hardest to convince Jay, but then, the girls came back, bags all over.

"Hey." Manny greeted snapping them out of it as the girls realised they were in the middle of something, "Jay..." drifted Manny, seeing the smug look on Jay's face.

"What dimples?" he asked innocently.

Classic Jay and Sean moment, Jay was looking smug and happy since he got under Sean's skin, and Sean was looking like he was having issues with controlling his anger but he stayed quiet.

Emma looked between them oddly, shared a look with Manny, then got over it when Jay spoke up.

"Waiting for you has me hungry now." Jay informed, raising an eyebrow at the girls like they shouldn't of made him wait so long.

Manny exclaimed while annoyed, "You should of done it while we shopped!"

"I'm kinda hungry too." Emma admitted and Jay nodded with her, getting up to pick something out

"Fine!" Manny said and then Sean had bags pushed into his chest, "Then me and Sean are going to take stuff to the car."

"We are?" Sean somewhat whined but took the bags as Manny glared at him. Jay was right, her mood swings were over the roof. He got up and followed her, a groan escaping his lips.

Emma had to laugh a bit, watching them go then turned back to Jay who was raising a smart ass eyebrow at her like he knew what she was doing..

"What?" she snapped, crossing her arms and went to head to a sushi bar in the food court.

Jay followed her, _even though he HATED sushi,_ but he loved to be right about things, "oh just you," he taunted, "googling Cameron."

"googling?" snickered Emma, stopping at the line up with Jay behind her. You know, even as friends he still had the desire to torment her.

"So?" Jay asked, "How badly do you wish this engagement was real?" he lifted her hand, gazing at her ring, "You like playing house wife to the ex you lost years ago?"

Emma yanked her hand back and then shoved it into his chest.

"Woa!" he laughed though, rubbing the sore part but was barely shoved and he stepped closer, "Knew it." he whispered.

Emma cornered her eyes madly, but her heart dropped. Was she that obvious?

"You still want him," he snickered, looking up at the menu now but didn't stop speaking, "Badly."

"Shut up!" snapped Emma, and he laughed like a school boy shrugging innocently.

Silence.

Emma took her order and as they waited as the side for the food, Jay spoke up again much to Emma's displeasure, "you can get him back you know."

Emma looked interested for a second, glancing at him closely to then shake her head, "I don't want to."

Jay rolled his eyes, "You guys are such airheads." how could neither of them see the other was hopeless about the other?

"Weren't you there when me and Sean had our final break up?" taunted Emma, turning her back on Jay now, trying to ignore him.

Jay snickered bitterly, ofcourse he was there...

**FLASHBACK.**

_Jay walked over to his apartment door knocking, wondering who the hell would come banging on his door at 6 am. It was a harsh desperate kind of knock, so Jay got up out of bed._

_"I'm coming!" he snapped and the knocking stopped. He unchained his door and opened it for his face to look surprised, and then admitting-ly worried._

_Sean stood there, back then he had shortish hair since the army liked it short. He was visiting and Jay knew that but he was suppose to be staying at Emmas. Sean told Jay he had big plans the first night and they'd hang later but Sean didn't look like the plans worked out._

_"Cam.." he drifted, eyeing him up and down. He looked like shit, miserable, and sad, "Come in." he nodded._

_Sean nodded thankfully and stepped in after a second of tryng to go over everything that had happened last night. Emma had said she moved on.. . . dating someone __**else **__now. .._

_..__**they were over.**_

_When they sat, Jay was cool with not bringing it up or asking about it, which Sean was thankful for also.. but after minutes, Sean finally cracked._

_"Do you know how much this __**fucking**__ sucks!?" his voice raised, shaking his head and glaring at Jay who wasn't the cause but he was the only one there, "Hearing about her with another guy, my best friend dating __**hers**__, you hanging out with the guy!" he snapped. He looked at Jay now like it was his fault, since he didn't like hearing his way 'buddies' with Emma's new were suppose to be best friends_

_"Woah." Jay raised his hands like a cop was pointing a gun at him, "I am not buddies with that loser." _

_Sean was so mad he couldn't believe him, too mad and now glaring at the floor, clenching his jaw angrily but his eyes turned from angry to sad...torn apart to be more accurate._

_Jay sighed, this sucked and he knew it. He knew for a while Emma met somebody else since she always brought the guy on double dates with him and Manny. He didn't think it was SERIOUS though and if it was, he thought Sean could easily come back and get Emma back from any guy she was with. The girl was devoted deepdown to him._

_"Fight for her." Jay shrugged. That's probably what Emma wanted anyways, girls loved that shit._

_Sean numbly looked down at his hands and shook his head no, "She said..." he took a deep breath and laughed in disbelief, "Me and Emma have always said some things to another you know? Just to hurt another when we got into fights or something.. but she's __**never**__ said that she's 'moved on' or over me.." Seans face twisted in pain as he leaned back on the chair, "It's over." _

_Jay's jaw was dropped. That couldn't be true..not Sean and Emma. Not Bam bam and Greenpeace, The love birds.._

_Jay knew if they talked about it anymore, Sean would end up snapping or even punching a hole in his wall so he changed the subject._

_They talked about the army, and howJay was doing at the auto, and then when things died down a little bit Jay had to talk about Manny. It was a little stinging for Sean to talk about it but did so, knowing Jay was falling hard for Emma'sfriend and Sean didn't blame him. Then, it was time to go._

_The sun was coming up, and Jay walked with Sean to his blue truck. Sean hopped in, and rolled the passanger window down as Jay stood on the other side._

_"Think I love her man." Jay admitted, taking a deep breath as his eyes were wide, realising it._

_"You got her a ring right?" Sean asked after a long pause, and looking over to him with hands on the wheel._

_Jay scoffed, "Don't get me started on that. She sold them for tickets to a place I lied to her about where my parents were."_

_Sean had to laugh a bit til his eyes grew distant and he then reached for something in his pocket and handed Jay over a tiny box_

_Jay paused, before reaching his hand into the truck and took it. Just as he expected when he opened it, a diamond ring. Jay looked to Sean rather upset even for him.. Sean just stared ahead at the road._

_Shit. He was going to ask Emma to marry him. God that girl is stupid. Jay shook his head, bitter for Sean as well. Bummer times._

_He tried to lighten the mood as he closed the box, "Thanks for the proposal Cameron but no, I like women." he joked. _

_Sean only snickered a little, but the sadness washed over his face. Jay then leaned over in the window, opening the glove box deparment and put the ring in there._

_"keep it" Jay insisted, "Might need it one day." he closed it_

_Sean glared at it, never wanting to go in that glove department ever again now. His heart was shattered, butchered, shredded._

_"I doubt it." he sneered and looked back to the road, starting his engine up._

_Jay scoffed but tried to change the subject, "visit again soon man." _

_"Also doubt it..." he heard Sean mutter lowly and watched Sean turn and give him one final nod before he went back to the army._

_Jay watched the truck go with a look in his eye wondering if he'd be alright. WHo was he kidding? Sean was in pieces now.._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Are you ready?" Emma taunted him, holding her sushi box and Jay snapped out of it.

He looked at her like she had three heads. The girl still couldn't put together that Sean had wanted to propose those few years ago? The girl was oblivious!

Meanwhile, outside the mall Sean and Manny were walking to Jay's car.

"Shopping here, is like the greatest."

"Isn't it?" said Sean in sarcasm but just teasing, throwing her bags in the back of Jay's orange civic.

She leaned on the car, eyeing him and smirking. He looked up to notice it and give her a 'what?' look.

He looked different from when he visited them a few weeks ago, when he was looking for Emma for 'buisness'. Now, he looked happy, care free and less stressed... it had to be because Emma was back.

"You look happy." she admitted.

Sean avoided her eyes and began to walk back to the mall, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Sean!" she called, trying to keep up but he was a damn fast walker, "Sean Cameron you do NOT run away from a pregnant girl!"

Sean stopped, eyes widening to some people staring at them like HE was the father and trying to walk away from this crazy girl and her baby or something.

HE turned, face red, "Manny not now."

She shrugged innocently, standing now in front of him, "I'm just wondering if it has to do with a certain girl we both know and love.." she teased.

Sean looked frustrated, glaring up at the clouding sky. It was going to get dark, and they had plans to go to the beach for a fire.

"Lets just go alright?" he sighed, but she didn't budge, "Fine!" he snapped madly, leaning closer and pointing at the ground madly, "Maybe it does have to do with her," he threw his arms up in the air, "But what the fuck does that matter?"

Manny frowned, not liking Sean so upset. He had a hard time dealing with his moms sickness, dealing with old feelings with Emma had to be hard too.

"Sean.." she asked softly, "Do you still love her?"

He saddened, the emotion in his eyes sinking to a depressing kind of look. Her shoulders dropped, watching him look down and shake his head.

He repeated one more time, "What does it matter?" they connected eyes, showing Manny that Sean really did think him and Emma were over.

Her mouth dropped, watching him go.

For the rest of the night, both Sean and Emma barely spoke nor to another. Thanks to their bestfriends


	19. Nothing Is Okay

Emma was beginning to wonder if Sean was mad at her by the end of the night. They had a fire on the beach and it was nice but the guys mostly hung around another while Manny sat with her. The entire time Manny looked guilty as hell. Emma then began to fear she had told Sean she was still in love with him but Manny promised she didn't.

So why was he being such a jerk?!

On their way back it was dark and raining out again, only this time it was pretty hard but at least not windy. The clouds thundered and a bolt lightened up the sky, causing the girls to squeel a little in the back seat of Jay's civic.

Jay laughed and even Sean had to snicker. When the mood seemed a little better, the girls began gossiping to the guys about god knows what (they weren't exactly listening or fans of gossip), Jay then cursed loudly, trying to squint his eyes as he drove on the road and the rain against the windshielf was becoming unbareable.

"SHIT!" he yelled suddenly, swerving in the middle of the rood to the side.

The girls shrieked again until the car stopped from drifting back and forth. Jay panted, looking around and the cars windsheild wipers were going insane, rain still pouring.

Sean sat in the passanger seat, blinkling and a little curious as to what just happened.

Jay worriedly looked back to Manny, "You okay?" she nodded, clinging to Emma though who had to laugh a little.

It wasn't so bad, and it was cute Jay worried so much about her and the baby even though it was tiny at the moment in Manny's belly. The swerve wasn't so bad either. Sean and Emma's road trip to Wasaga was worse

"Fucking Racoon!" Jay yelled, glaring back at the road.

Through the window and rain, the four watched the racoon creature move back to the side of the road.

Jay sneered as he started the car again, "Just sitting out in the middle of the road."

"He does that." muttered Sean, noticing it was the SAME racoon that almost got him and Emma in an accident too.

"Should of just fucking hit it." Jay said while driving again.

"Hey!" Emma snapped.

Manny chimed in too, "What if it had little babies to take care of!?" she slapped the back of Jay's head.

The guys shared a look, cursing the girls in the back seat but couldn't possibly love them any more.

When they got back home, the girls were getting out of the back as Jay asked Sean, "man you got an tire?" he was standing in the rain, and had noticed his back was airing out..must of been from the highway.

Sean nodded, going to the trunk to help the girls with their bags...the girls who sat in the back seat still, trying to avoid the rain.

"Go into the house and out the back door, theres one right on the back porch!" Sean called over the rain, ruffling through the trunk.

Jay nodded, jogging into the trailer.

Jay was drenched and shook his jacket when he got inside the dim lited trailer. He whiped his face and looked for this 'back door' for something else to catch his eye.

"Shit.." he bent down slowly, staring at the ground, "_Oh_ shit.." .

Linda was on the ground, still in her summer gardening gear and it seemed she had fallen and was out. Or worst... oh god, could she be?

"Miss Cameron?" Jay shook her and tried to sit her up, "Linda!" he said louder, and couldn't feel a pulse. His heart raced, laying her back down gently and ran back out the door, "SEAN!"

Sean looked up from out in the rain, and both girls heard Jay yell so loud from inside the car and worriedly looked over.

The rain poured on the guys as Jay gave Sean a look of distraught, not knowing how to say this and Sean frowned deeply. No...

"Your mom." Jay could only say, pointing back into the house.

Sean raced in.

Jay stood there, stone cold and even bothered a lot by this. He swallowed hard, gazing helplessly into the trailer.

Emma noticed something wrong, even if Manny told her to stay in the car, but she opened the door and ran out as fast as she could after Sean.

Something wasn't right.

**Nothing** was okay.


	20. Have You Ever

The four sat in the hospitals waiting room. Manny had her head on Jay's shoulder, even crying silently herself. Linda was such a good women, why was this happening to her?

Emma curled up on one of the chairs, holding herself in sadness as her eyes stayed on Sean. She was worried about him, worried as hell for Linda. She felt something run down her cheek and quickly whiped it away.

Sean sat on the other side of his friends, his eyes on the floor and leaning forward impatiently and looking unreadable. But his eyes, they held pain, worry and fear.. and a ton of anger.

The doctors were taking too long. Finally, when Doctor Gibney came over, they all stood up when they saw Sean bolt up and go over to him

Gibney put his hands up, noticing Sean's usual tense vibe, "It's okay, it's okay." he insisted.

Sean shook his head madly, "It's not okay." he spat at him, "What's happened?!" he shouted. If having to punch a doctor was what would get answers, then so be it. They took his mother on a stretcher hours ago, and didn't even come back to say if she was okay.

Was she okay? Where was she? Was she breathing?

"Sean." Jay said, watching Sean take that threatening step forward and Sean felt a hand on his arm to try to hold him back. Even the Doctor stepped back a little fearfully.

Sean looked back, but it wasn't Jay's hand, it was Emmas. Hurt, pain, sadness was running through him, and he stared down at her hand untl he took a deep shakey breath when he looked at her...she gave him that look, and only by that one look she could calm him down in seconds. His chest caved in and he licked his lips and tried to take a deep breath again as he turned back to the doctor.

"She's okay?"

Gibney nodded, "She is. She's sleeping now. Had quite the fall but it's okay." he looked down at his charts, "You can come back in the morning, and we'll sit down with her while I explain what happened."

"Tell me now." Sean said through gritted teeth. The cancer, it tried to take her away, didn't it?

Gibney gave him a look of sympathy but shook his head no, "I had direct orders from your mom the last time she was here to not inform you of these things without her unless she was really in serious danger.."

"You don't think that was her in serious danger!?" Sean's voice raised, and echoed. People in the hospital looked over and Jay finally stepped forward, grabbing Sean back.

Manny and Emma now stood with the Doctor, "We can stay." Emma insists, "it's no problem."

The Doctor passed her a small smile, seeing she only cared and seemed like she may of been with Sean.. she was a sweet girl, but she didn't know what was going on.

"The best thing to do, honestly?" The doctor said, glancing the way Jay took Sean, "Is taking him home. He needs the rest too. He's in here every time she comes in."

Emma's heart broke, glancing back at Sean over in the corner, pacing around since he was taken away. EVERY time he came with Linda? Every visit, every emergency?

"He's not going to leave.." Emma said matter of factly.

The doctor eyed her and glanced at Sean again, seeing him glancing back at them too and wondering if Emma was getting more news from the Doctor than he did. She was good that way. She took care of things for him. The doctor noticed how Sean looked at Emma. .

"I think you convince him." he honestly said and just nodded merely before walking away.

Emma stared off, watching him go until turning to Manny. Manny rubbed her hand on Emma's shoulder for support as Emma wondered why the Doctor thought that. The girls finally turned back to the guys and walked over.

Sean stepped forward when they did, "She's okay?"

Emma smiled sadly, "She's okay, Sean." even though it was said 100 times, Sean finally took a deep inhale when she said it. He nodded, looking down but a bit of hope back in his eyes.

"We staying here?" Jay spoke up and pointed down the hall, "There was some extra blankets we could go run and get." he offered.

"No.." Manny drifts softly, glancing at Sean, "It's best we do go, leave Linda to rest."

Sean shook his head no until he saw Emma nodding and looked at her almost betrayed like until she explained, "Sean, if anything, she needs rest and not to have stress...and I'm sorry to say but you'll stress her out by how worked up you are."

Sean's shoulders dropped, looking defeated. That was true. Emma's hand lifted, and cupped one side of his face as he stared down upset. Her fingers slowly traced his cheek and whenever she did this before, he always seemed to melt and soften up..and he did so still. She had done it when he got out of prison too years ago.. it really made him feel better.

Manny and Jay shared a look, and glanced at the two wrapped up in a moment. Sean finally surrendered, and following the three out of the hospital and back home. He'd see his mother first thing tomorrow.

**First** thing.

When they got into the trailer, it was 2am. . still dark out and raining. It was quite as they stepped in, only hearing the echos of the rain dropping against the walls and outside. Manny and Jay took the couch, letting Sean have his room.

He had went to the bathroom first, slamming the door behind him. They all jumped, and glanced at Emma who sadly looked at the door he was behind. She then snapped out of it and whispered, "Be right back."

She went to his room to grab some of her things, and while in there, she fell onto the end of his bed. Tears began to threaten her eyes and they began pouring until she sucked in a loud shakey breath. She couldn't cry. Not infront of him. She was suppose to be strong for him. She whipped the tears and though her eyes still puffy, she tried to be okay.

She couldn't imagine her in his place, with her mother. Her eyes then dropped to her phone on the bed and slowly grabbed it. It sat in her lap, and she stared at the text messages. Spike had texted her at least 5 times today. She laughed sadly, sniffling slightly and went to text back. She was being silly about this situation with her mother, this was nothing compared to what Sean was going through. When she went to text, she stopped, she heard Sean coming in and she looked up seeing him already standing there in the door way. His shoulder leaned on the doorframe and he looked at her with his teary eyes that he kept there so well and fought from falling. He clenched his jaw and came in, shutting the door behind him.

Emma sat up, a little surprised he wanted her to stay there with him but didn't object. He dragged himself over to her like a zombie and he fell back against the end of the bed from on the floor, by her legs.

Emma whipped another tear that fell, and his head tilted and leaned on her knee, and he closed his eyes. She saw one tear slip from his eye and it wasn't every day you saw Sean Cameron crashing down. Her heart tore to bits and her hand raised out to carress his hair. With the feel of her fingers carressing through his hair, he closed his eyes more and one of his arms went around her legs, laying his head more in her lap and letting a few more cries out as he clenched his teeth from the pain in his chest and stomach.

Emma whispered things to him as he trembled and held on tightly to her, his eyes shut painfully and head on her lap. She kept carressing him and trying to whipe his tears with her thumb, and when an hour had gone by, making it 3am, he finally just laid there still like, eyes emotionless but Emma still comforting him.. fingers slower but still tracing over his head.

She was tired too, but she'd stay up with him forever if he wanted her to. She suddenly sat up a bit, looking up with big brown eyes like a deer in the headlights when Sean had stood up. He sniffed a bit but had a harder look on his face, going to his dresser and just ruffling through it as she sat there, mouth fallen a bit. Was he going to be okay?

He stared at his hand on his dresser, staring at the ring on his hand. That was 'their' ring. They were suppose to be together. Her being here but not really with him was as gut wrenching as his mothers accident. How can she be here, like this, comforting him the way she was without _feeling_ for him back? **How?** This couldn't be like this, they _had_ to be together.

Sean turned and Emma looked up as he came walking back to her and sat next to her on the bed. When Emma thought they were going to have more silence, she turned her head to look at him just as he did to look at her. He got lost in her eyes, and hers softened seeing that look. He looked at her as if she could make everything better, but she really didn't think she could.

He leaned his head in closer to hers and his lips locked with hers as he turned her head with his index finger.

"Sean," she protested against his lips, putting her hands on his chest to push away but he then kissed deeper, his hands cupping the sides of her face then slid to the back of her neck when she went to pull away. She whimpered a bit and tried to stop it but her lips moved with his in a familiar reflex kind of way but it was also heartbreaking. She wondered if he needed her or just _somebody_.

God he always such a good kisser. He sighed between the kiss in bliss, and desperately ran his hand through her hair, missing the way it felt between his fingers and pulled away from the kiss breathless, still carressing it as their eyes stayed closed and they panted. Happiness electrified through them.

Emma yelped a little after he stood up and stood infront of her, he leaned down and immediately slid his hands under the back of her thighs from on the bed, then lifted her up and off it, into his arms. She looked down at him, her hands on his shoulders and legs slightly wrapped around his waist. He smirked a little to her surprised shriek and carried her towards the shut door with no struggle, leaning her on it and began to nuzzel her neck.

"Sean," she protested again, throwing her head back with eyes closed as he kissed down her neck and then went to her _spot_ on her collar bone, knowing it was her weakness as she moaned out loud when he sucked on it.

Thunder cracked outside, snapping her out of it but not Sean, he was too wrapped up in her and inhaled her scent of vanilla. His hands went from her hips to slowly pushing her tank top up her toned body.

"Stop." she finally whispered, but didn't pull back. Their eyes met when he looked back up, and his eyes almost dared her to make him stop as his hands slowed down but still stayed under her shirt, his fingers trailed around her ribs and he also gripped her curves before he went back to trailing and she trembled right there. He always knew how to set her on fire...but this? This wasn't right. Linda was in the hospital, and he was a wreck. She wasn't sure if he was just using her for some sort of way to feel better, or if he really wanted her.

She licked her dry lips, her heart pounding and body tingling, "Down." she finally choked out. She avoided his eyes when she saw that pain back in them. He slowly did so, and she slid down his body til back on her feet and slowly backed up more against the door since now it was harder being so close to him. He was still catching his breath a bit but staring at her until he nodded.. he understood, she didn't _want him._

"Fine." he said rather coldly. Her eyes connected back to his, her heart falling. He turned from her, hiding his hurt "It was a mistake." he muttered, walking back to the side of his bed.

Emma stood there, mouth gaped and eyes twirling in agony and discomfort at once. He laid on his bed now, back turned to her and she ran her shakey fingers through her hair as she blinked and turned, leaving the room slowly but then bolted after she closed the door behind her.

Sean laid there, eyes open and trying to hold his anger down. He sat up when she left, closing the door behind her and he grabbed the ring on his finger madly, ripping it off and threw it harshly where she once stood. . .where they last kissed. It dinged off the door, putting a small dent in it and it fell to the ground spinning.

"Em?" Manny whispered as the blonde came out into the living room and dove by, sliding the front door open and just ran out even if it was raining.

Much of a dislike to rain, Manny huffed but grabbed Jays jacket anyways, slipping it on and running after her best friend.

That night, Sean couldn't sleep.

_**Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever**_

_**What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my **__**world**__**  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep**_

_**(have you ever-Brandy)**_


	21. The Lovable Little Devil

Emma shared a blanket with Manny, laying on the other end of the couch. The two both stirred and woke up as Jay loudly came into the trailer.

"Babe," Manny groaned "We had a rough night." she tried to lay back down to sleep more.

Emma went to turn but Jay replied, "It's Sean. He's drunk out of his mind." both the girls sat up, giving him outrageous looks, "Ya," he nodded, licking his lips nervously, "Started around 8am then went to the beach where I tried to follow but he is **not** in a good mood."

"He's drunk?" Emma asked worriedly, getting up and throwing the blanket off of herself.

Meanwhile..

There was a beach party held by Tyler down the shore a bit. It took a few minutes to get to but Sean was there, chugging the rest of the beer til he threw it to the side into the ocean and walked to his friends

"Man!" Tyler greeted, turning from a few girls and then eyed Sean. Something was off about him, "You okay?"

"Fine." Sean said with a simple shrug and looked around.

Victoria was over by some guys, and Tyler tormented Sean more as he asked, "Where's the hot wife of yours?" he teased, "She's an awesome girl." Sean already walked away, not wanting to hear that right now.

Victoria turned, seeing Sean and smiled in her bikini. They stood by the shore and she greeted, "Hey!" she then frowned, seeing him bend by her feet by her 6 pack and took a beer.

He didn't look so hot.

"Sean." she said seriously and eyed him opening it, "Everything okay?" she paused, "Where's Emma?"

Sean gulped one more time before pulling away from his beer, "Can _everybody_ **shut up** about her?" he snapped rather loudly, hoping Tyler also heard.

Victoria began to worry, "Sean, what happened? Did something happen with her?" she noticed their friends staring and she scoffed when he didn't answer. "Come on." she grabbed his hand, taking him a bit more down the shore to be somewhat alone.

She leaned him on the 'no litering' sign and pole so he'd stand up straight and he scoffed, "Do we have to** always** _talk_?" he then eyed her and leaned off the pole, "Once upon a time," his hands went to her hips, and his voice lowered as he leaned in closer, "you weren't the 'talking' type."

Victoria bit her lower lip, knowing she shouldn't be letting him do this. She wasn't the girl he really wanted, he just seemed to be going through something. Having a bad day. But it was hard resisting a guy like Sean Cameron.

She was leaned up against the pole this time, and her arms wrapped around him as he held her against it and slowly began to kiss her neck after some struggling thoughts, "Sean.." she drifted but moaned, closing her eyes.

Jay chased after Emma and Manny down the beach, "He'll be okay! Maybe he went to the hospital!" he called after them.

Manny glanced at Emma and then to her watch, "It is almost noon. He was anxious to go back." she pointed out.

Emma shook her head, "If he's drunk then he's stupid and hasn't gone far." she taunted but was serious. They then stopped when Emma nodded towards Tyler, "Those are his friends." they went to go to him for Jay then to grab Emma back.

Manny even turned, wondering what Jay held them back for. He clenched his jaw, feeling bad to do this, but glanced at Emma to nod in the direction over her shoulder. She turned her head and saw it..

Sean and Victoria were making out down by the shore against some pole. It looked pretty heated, and Victorias half naked body was against his, her hands on his shoulders.

Emma shook her head in disbelief and snickered bitterly. She fought the tears as Manny gently took her hand and offered her a small look of pity, "Come on." she whispered to Emma.

They had to go stop him, bring him back home and sober him up to go see his mother. It wasn't his fault he was acting like a huge douchebag, Emma had to forgive him for anything today.

As they were walking over, Victoria pulled from Sean, "Stop, stop." she was out of breath and seeing stars but she licked her lips and shook her head, "You aren't this guy."

Sean painfully stared down between them. No, he wasn't. But Emma had crushed him.

"Theres our missing boy." came a distant voice and they turned to Jay, leading the girls over and giving Sean a 'what the fuck are you doing' look.

Sean didn't pull away from Victoria, he stayed put and hoped Emma saw. The blonde just kept her ground and crossed her arms with Manny as Jay tried to convince him to go.

"Come on, man." Jay nodded back towards where they came from, "You gotta go see your mom. Time to sober up .."

Sean then blinked, and backed off from Victoria. His mom. Jesus, how did he forget? He had to go see her. **Now.**

Victoria watched the group walk away, but as they did, the one with the long brown hair turned back and walked to Victoria.

Manny.

Manny crossed her arms, sizing Victoria up and down and asked seriously, "You care about him?"

Victorias mouth dropped to then pick it up and admitted, "We're just friends."

Manny raised an eyebrow, "Really? Friends? . .you're not dating?" she asked fiercely. Another lie to put on the Semma list.

Victoria shook her head no, "Look," she huffed and stared out into the ocean until back at Manny, "I know he and your friend have something. I've backed off..he came to me."

"I believe that." nodded Manny, showing in her eyes she really did, but then she snapped, "But if you knew, then you should of said** no**." she glanced over at the guys passing them. They eyed them but were snickering a little when they glanced at Victoria.

Manny knew this 'snicker'... hell, did she know it more than anybody. Victoria was clearly the Manny of Wasaga... or atleast, the old Manny.

"Guess the reputation you have here proceeds you." Manny bittered and turned. If this girl wanted to change, like Manny had, then she had to make some serious changes.

Victoria looked hurt, and watched the girl walk away.

A door knocked, and Linda looked up from her hospital bed to gasp happily, widening her arms, "Seannn." she sang happily.

Sean looked like hell. He hadn't slept, and tried to sober as much as he could with shitty greasy food and bread. Let alone his heart was broken and his head was pounding and he had fear stirring through him constantly about his mother.

He leaned over her bed, hugging her and stayed there for a moment, eyes terrified for her and hoping it all was okay. But with his luck lately, he was bound to hear some bad news.

"You're here" Gibney said, coming inside.

They both looked over, and Sean stood, glaring at the Doctor as Linda tiredly laughed and pat his arm, "Sean, it's okay."

"Do I tell him?" Gibney asked Linda abit in fear, glancing at Sean.

Linda took a deep shakey breath, glancing at Sean who caught that and her weary look. Oh no, no, no, no.. it was **more **bad news.

"Go ahead." Linda insisted, "Maybe it'll make him like you."

Sean glanced between them quickly. Make him _like _him?

Gibney laughed and took his chart out, going through Lindas chart and explained out loud, "Your mother didn't fall due to her illness, infact..there **is no illness**. The treatments have been working and the reason she fell was due to the heat."

She blushed guilty, "I was gardening all day."

Sean exhaled, sitting on the chair next to him before he fell and covered his face but his body raged in happiness. He looked to his mom and she smiled at him but then his eyebrows furrowed, "It's totally gone? Just like that."

"Well, not _just like that_." Linda admitted, glancing at Gibney, "Some days.." she drifted to Sean, "when I pretended to go to Bingo, I was here..for more check ups."

Sean angered, "Without me?"

"Sean." The doctor spoke up and explained, "We beat it. She wanted to wait to tell you. She needed to do it on her own."

Linda looked happy and proud. Sean was shitting bricks.

"I can't believe you dicked me around like that!" Sean yelled and got up.

Linda bluntly shrugged, "So?" she taunted her son

"You lied!"

"_You lied_ to me about _Emma."_

Sean went stone cold. His mother knew? ...

Linda smiled softly, and shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe I lied to you the past few weeks, but I did it because I was worried about you."

Sean shook his head, rather confused right now. "how long have you known?"

Linda blinked and tried to remember, "I honestly did think through the years you were together and engaged." she recalled, "I remember perfectly when you left Wasaga with the ring to go propose to her...but after that when the cancer got worse, I couldn't remember if it had gone through.. but this year, as I was getting better and when you were back home? she wasn't with you and I knew something was up. I knew my Sean would of ran straight to the girl he loves after time away from her like that," she eyed him knowingly, "like how you fast you ran back to Degrassi when a teenager."

Seans looked around the room in complete awe. Jesus, no wonder he was good at lying, he came out of this evil women

Linda went on, "When you brought her up here, I didn't even see you two kiss! But I saw that _fire _between you two." she nodded surely, "and then I knew you two weren't together, but were just dying to be. So I helped!"

"You helped?" mocked Sean, not believing that.

She smirked, "I had my ways Sean." she eyed him, "_Didn't I?"_

Sean thought about the last few weeks in awe... guess she did. She **was** the reason he went back for Emma in the first place and the reason they were back together but... "We still aren't really back together, mom." he said, clenching his jaw sadly and looking down at his hands

"Well I can't do _everythin_g around here, Sean." she said sarcastically, giving him a look. He knew that look, she was challenging him to go be the one to do it. Do TO something to win back Emma.

"I think she's calling you a wussy." The Doctor chimed in, also egging Sean to go step up and win back the girl.

Sean snickered, looking back and forgetting the Doctor was here, "Ya, she is." he chuckled, sharing a warm hearted smile with his mother.

When Sean stepped out all three of them were standing outside waiting for him. They exhaled when he gave a nod, showing them she was okay.

"She alright?" Jay asked, he hated being the one to find her like that. To be honest, he liked the ol lady.

Sean snickered, still stunned a bit as he confessed, "More than ok. She's done her stages, and the cancers been gone for weeks."

"Sean, that's great!" Manny exclaimed as Jay nodded but then got confused. Weeks?

Emma was the smartest and also had to repeat, "Weeks?"

Sean looked over at her, and softened. He looked down, feeling horrible about what he did, and said, and then did with _Victoria_. He _really_ was through with drinking. "Ya." was all he said.

Manny and Jay slowly left, knowing the two wanted to be alone as Emmas mouth gaped open still, trying to put this together.

"She didn't tell you?" Emma asked when alone with him

He snickered, shaking his head, "She uh," he nervously eyed her as he admitted, "She knows the engagement isn't real either."

"But she was buying wedding invitations and everything.." Emma couldn't believe it, shaking her head from the daze.

He laughed a little, nodding, "Yea.. she did." he agreed but couldn't explain why.

Emma bit her lip and looked at the door of Lindas room nervously. It didn't change her feelings whatsoever and she wanted to go in and see her.. she must of had a bad fall from whatever took her out then.

"Can I see her?" Emma asked.

Sean gazed at her longingly, and she tilted her head at him til he nodded slowly while standing still. He reached his hand to the knob and opened the door for her. Emma went in alone, and closed the door behind her.

Linda was eating jello on her bed and glanced over happily, "Emma!" she exclaimed happily.

Emma scowled but bared a smile. This women was the DEVIL..a very lovable devil. She KNEW this whole time?!


	22. Do You Know What You Want?

"Why..."

Emma decided to just not talk about it, and just sat next to Lindas bed for about 10 minutes with her and even helping her knit a scarf.

Linda smirked, sneaking a glance at Emma and knew the blonde couldn't hold it in.

"Why did you keep pretending you thought we were engaged?" Emma shook her head and then asked the bigger question she should of asked in the first place, "Why did you think we were _ever_ engaged?"

Linda sighed, not understanding that Sean had never gone through with even proposing, so Emma wasn't ready with what she had to say nor even knew.

"_Well _, the first time Sean came home from at the army, he stopped in Wasaga first then took a cab to Degrassi, to you." Linda recalled and itched her head to try and remember

Emma nodded "I remember." she whispered, that was the time they insisted they moved on from another.. but she had told him that to hurt him, like he had hurt her by going to the army even though she didn't want him to. She thought he'd just I don't know, she was different then and stupid, she really thought maybe he would of begged her to take him back and..Emma snickered out loud, she didn't know anymore what the old Emma thought he'd do but it didn't turn out like she wanted

It was the biggest mistake of her life which led her to breaking up with Damien, feeling lonely, thinking about Sean every day, then she met disaster Kelly, smoked pot, dropped out of school and went through a bunch of other guys that just never could replace Sean and made her miserable.

Linda continued, "He came to grab my parents' rings.. he was gonna ask you to marry him he said, and I couldn't be happier." Linda told her.

Emma leaned back on her chain, stunned. The needle in her hands dropped on the bed.

HE..._**what?!**_

Linda went on, oblivious to the fact she put Emma into shock, "And my cancer was getting so bad then so I couldn't remember if you said yes or no," she snickered as she recalled a little, "I don't think he even told me..."

"He didn't." Emma said, blood running cold.

Linda looked at her strangely, "What's wrong dear?" she noticed Emma looking distraught.

"He didn't even _propose_." Emma said numbly and got up, walking to the door rather quickly and wanted to go slap him, yell at him, anything!

Why didn't he say anything then! Why did he just give up on her?!

Linda put her hand over her mouth. She didn't know. Oh no! "Emma!" she tried to call her back but the blonde left.

"Em?" Sean said, turning from his mothers nurse when she walked out and heard his mom calling after her. He walked over, noticing Emma looked like she had seen a ghost or something. He worriedly put his hands on her arms and tilted his head to get her to snap out of it.

She finally did, and glared back into his eyes. She grabbed the ring off of her wedding finger and shoved it into his chest, "I'm _done." _she said with anger in his eyes he'd never seen and she walked off, shutting her eyes to hold in the tears and ran into the elevator.

Sean stood there, shocked and looking to where she once was and looked down at his hand that held what he knew was the ring. '_**Done**_'...theres the word again. It always hit him like a bus.

Linda looked up when Sean ran into her hospital room, "Oh Sean, I made a horrible mistake-" she jumped when he angered.

"What did you say to her?!" he stood at the end of her bed.

Linda shrugged hopelessly, "Sean, I thought you had at least **proposed **to her! I didn't even know you didn't even **get **that far!"

Sean looked horrified. Emma knew.. she friggen knew.

He ran out.

"SEAN!"

On Emma's way out of the hospital, Jay caught up with her since he was in the lobby and saw her storm by. He was grabbing some munchies and chased after her when he saw her bolt by

"Emma!" he called and grabbed her.

She whipped around and his jaw dropped, she looked horrible, tears streaming down her eyes, eyes red, nose puffy.

"Can you please takes me to Seans? I need my stuff." she cried some more, trying to wipe the tears

He nodded but asked, "What happened? Does he know your leaving?"

She laughed, which made him worry since she seemed to hysterical, "Who cares what he knows or doesn't. Think I know anything?" she taunted, but mostly herself. She threw her hands in the air, "Do you think I knew he wanted to even _propose_ to me when we broke up?"

Jay looked horrified. She knew. Did Sean know she knew?

Emma eyed him, and snuffled. She paused and tilted her head at Jays guilty expression, "You knew." she whispered suddenly.

He looked away, hating the way she looked at him so betrayed.

Emma trembled as she spoke through tears, "You **knew** and you didn't tell me!" She slapped his chest and shoved him, "We were _supposed_ to be friends!" she pointed madly at him and then herself, "*I* was the reason Manny gave you a chance, *I* said it was okay, that history was history! I was on your side even after the shit you've done to me in the past and I insisted you were a good guy underneath!" she caught her breath and tried hard to stop crying and then just looked, blank. "But you're not."she said rather calmly now.

Jay looked at her with his face twisted up in hurt, actually feeling kind of ashamed and guilty, horrible. "Em, it's not like that- It's just Cam and I-"

Emma cut him off, yelling at him, "You saw how lost I was! In college, you even _heard_ me tell Manny all the time that I missed him and that i had made the biggest mistake of my life! How could you **not** tell me even a year later that he wanted to do that!"

"The guy was heartbroken Emma!" Jay shouted, trying to explain desperately but she walked off madly but he chased her down the road away from the hospital, "You told the guy you _moved on_, and I know why you said that," he pointed at her, accused like, "You wanted Bam Bam to fight for you like he did when you were with Peter, cause that got you all hot and bothered by that-"

"Shut up!" Emma sneered.

"It **showed** you that you still had big bad Seanny wrapped around your finger, but it killed you when he let it go and left didn't it?! You didn't **expect** it."

"SHUT UP!" Emma cried harder, whirling around to him.

He yelled down at her, pointing at her again, "You couldn't take the blame! It was **your **fault! You ended something _real _because you were playing hard to get to a guy you shouldn't play hard with anymore." he shook his head at her, "You and Sean were suppose to be passed the games, about to make the next step but you had to be immature, you weren't-"

Emma was still in tears and broke down, "I was mad at him okay?! He left me for the army-"

"He left to the army **for you!** Don't you GET that?!" Jay looked at her insanely.

"I do!" she choked on tears and laughed bitterly, "Years later and now I do. I didn't then okay?! I was young! Sean was a year older than me, he had his life figured out and I still didn't know what I wanted!"

Jay shrugged, sizing her up, "Well.." he drifted almost torment like, "You know what you _want_ now?"

Emma's eyes softened, and she watched him pass her a small nod before he turned and shook his head, walking away.

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart**_

I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your _**heart beating**__**, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you**_

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

(cosmic love-florence and the machine)


	23. Chapter 23

Manny and Jay sat on the beach with Sean, sharing a look and glancing at him through the darkness other than the fire between them. He sat in the sand, with them on a log.

Jay still looked horrible about what he said earlier, his little scene with Emma. She was nowhere to be seen and her stuff was gone when they got back, so they knew she had left.

Sean stared at her ring, listening to the waves crash in the ocean. He clenched it in his hand and dug it into his pocket.

Manny opened her mouth to speak, but caught Jay shaking his head at her. She saddened, and clapped her hands together and just stared at the fire.

Jays eyes widened, hitting his knee against Manny's and they both looked up. She gasped.. Emma was walking right over, she hadn't left?

She wore different clothes, a white tank top and a jean skirt with a grey hoody. Her hair was down and wavy. Without any warning, she just naturally sat down next to Sean.

Jay and Manny both blankly stared to then share a look and get up. This was wierd... Jay took her hand and guided her away.

Sean and Emma were left alone, and Sean glanced to the right when he felt someone sit beside him. He doubled back when he saw it was Emma and when she realised he figured it out she muttered, "Got halfway to back to Degrassi for that _stupid fucking racoon _to jump in the way."

He smiled slightly.. suddenly he liked the racoon.

Emma looked away from him and out to the night sky as she sucked in a deep breath, "I wish I didn't find out." she admitted. It made it harder to know she lost a good life with him, being his girl forever...his _wife._

Sean nodded, understanding that and insisted, "We don't have to talk about it." his hands were sweaty, his body tense.

She nodded, thankful for that.. ."Out of curiosity though.." she says slowly and tilts her head at him with a wierd look on his face, "How were you even going to do it?"

His heart skipped. Why'd she wanna know? He shrugged though and answered, "Well.." he squinted his eyes trying to remember his plan, "I was gonna go all 60's style and ask your parents first.."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "Which they would of said yes to . .. and marry you themselves if they could." she snuck a look back at Sean, both smiling and knowing Emma's parents **loved** Sean.

Sean decided to chime in, "maybe I should of proposed to Snake then.." he taunted.

Emma gasped but laughed and nodded, "I deserved that."

He rubbed his chin, still smiling doopily and tried hard to wipe it off, "So why'd you come back here?" he looked around.

Emma shrugged, "Maybe the racoon was a sign." Sean swallowed hard, and her heart sped up, glancing at him and then the fire beside them..she then ruined the moment, "I think I needed to say sorry to your mom. And Jay." she admitted, "and you.." she glanced back at him.

He bit the end of his tounge...for a minute there he thought maybe this 'sign' was to come back for him.. he thought it was at least.

"Why me?" he asked.

Emma snickered looking up and leaned back on her hands as they sat next to another in the sand, "For being such a stuck up little witch back in highschool.." she paused, "and for the drama we've been through the past few weeks."

"Drama wasn't you." he insisted but teased, "But I'll take your apology for being stuck up when he dated." he hit his shoulder against hers and earned a slap to the chest.

They both looked away from another and saddened. Was this it? She waited...to see if he'd say anything, give her _any_ hint that he'd like another shot...but he stayed silent.

He was struggling, cause he knew he should say something but even just a small girl like Emma could make a big bad boy like him a nervous wreck.

"Well.." Emma drifted and put her hands on her knees about to get up until one of her hands were grabbed to stop her from getting up.

She looked back, shocked at Sean. He stared at her lips hungrily and she bit her lip, driving him crazy with that old habit. She sucked in a breath, seeing him lean in..

They slowly kissed, and the fire crackled.

His tounge teased against hers slowly, his fingers beginning to twine in her hair and she sighed into his mouth, kissing deeper and it switched to her hands against his jawline when his hands pulled her waist closer to him. They panted as they pulled apart for him to jump her up onto his lap and she stared down at him breathless and they kissed hard again. He yanked the sweater off of her, and her body showed off by that tiny tank top and skirt

Sean's eyes closed and his mouth fell when her hips grinded into his hard-

"Well look what we got here." the two heard and broke away quickly. Emma was helped by Sean when she moved off and sat back to his side as he turned and got up, standing protectively infront of Emma.

Great. Jesse, and the beach gang. They stood in the darkness until coming closer to the fire and Emma. Sean sneered, stepping more in the way of Jesse getting any closer to Emma.

Emma got up, and grabbed her sweater with her eyes wide. There was about five guys, just circling them like they were prey. What the hell did they want?

"She's a beaut." was all Jesse said with a smirk, eyeing Emma behind Sean.

Sean clenched his fists tighter in his hands, just in case. He could Jesse, but all of them?

"Sean!" he suddenly heard, distracting him which is what Jesse wanted as he swung his fist back and sucker punched Sean.

Emma was being grabbed by Aaron and held her back as the other three helped Jesse kick his stomach and ribs.

"SEAN!" Emma cried, struggling hard from in Aaron's arms and begged for him to let go. She then begged him to stop when one of his hands left her waist to climb up her chest.

Sean spat blood and grabbed the next foot into his stomach, cracking it back and Jesse cried out in horrible pain, falling back. His other friends stopped, completely stunned until Jesses other friend Ryan grabbed Sean up.

Now with just one on one, Sean easily grabbed Ryan when he went to strike and he head butted him.

Emma and even Aarons mouths dropped when Ryan landed on the ground knocked out. The other guy with Jesse went to step forward, but was afraid.

"Ya." growled Sean, glaring madly at them all, "You're all fucking little pussys when its one on one."

Jesse was still whimpering, getting helped up by his friend. Sean turned his body towards Aaron now, who quickly let Emma go and put his hands up like Sean was a cop.

"Whats going on!?" Manny exclaimed, running back and seeing the commotion.

"Woah." stared Jay, seeing the scene. Sean was a little roughed up like he was ganged up on, but it seemed he held his own as Jesse was wailing that he had a broken foot, and there was a guy knocked out to the side.

Aaron cried out having suddenly Emma's foot rammed right between his legs.

Emma glared at him, shoving her sweater back on as Manny rooted her on, "Go Em!"

Sean walked to her, spitting more blood out of his mouth and grabbed her hand. They went towards Jay and Manny and they walked back to the trailer.

Jesse was cursing, and glared madly and sadly in the direction they left. His friends were still in pure shock. It didn't turn out how they wanted it to, Jesse said they were going to be able to have fun with the hot blonde.

Total opposite.

"Man, I think she broke my penis." Aaron embarrassingly confessed as Jesse nodded, knowing the pain. Ryan also finally woke up.

The trailer was empty, Sean's mother was in the hospital still for only one more night just to do check ups so they had it alone, as in Sean and Emma.

Jay and Manny packed their things and Manny hugged Emma goodbye as Sean was inside, cleaning up.

"Stay safe." pouted Manny.

Emma softly laughed and gave her a look like she would. Tonight was just, crazy. Manny turned and got in as Jay held the door for her and shut it, then turned to Emma.

Emma bit her lip and didn't know where to start, "I'm-"

Jay shrugged at her, "Save it." he insisted, passing her a small smile.

She smiled sadly and nodded, knowing he understood and forgave her. They **were** friends. He was just happy the two seemed to be in lala land when they walked back from the fight. Sean and her were all lovey dovey and hand in hand while she kept checking to see if he was okay.

"One favor though?" Jay asked her.

She nodded and shrugged, "Sure, what?"

Jay glanced at the trailer Sean was in and smirked to her, "Boy deserves a good lay after that. I mean, **come on**."

Emma smacked him against the head, and Manny giggled from the car seeing it and rolled it down, "Bye Em! We'll see you soon!"

Jay chuckled and nodded, waving as well and walked to the car. Emma laughed shaking her head and watched them go. When she went back into the trailer, the bathroom door was open. Sean had taken off his blood shirt infront of the sink and was using it clean his face. She went over and leaned on the door sadly noticing slight bruising around his abs and ribs. He had a split lip but it was quickly healing. He ran his hand through his hair as he tossed his shirt to the side and then looked on in the mirror, seeing her looking at him.

He smirked, "wish I didn't know you were only staring at me like that for the bruises.."

Emma looked at him and then rolled her eyes, blushing a bit and smiled. Yeah, he had a damn good body but she was more concerned about his bones right now other than looks.

"they go?" Sean suddenly asked, confused on why it was so quiet. Emma nodded and he frowned. He didn't get to say a real good bye.

She went over to him and he turned toward her to lean against the sink when she came so close, his blue eyes watching her adoringly as her hands slowly lifted to his stomach, and when her fingers connected to his skin, he almost shuddered. He looked down, watching it trace the outside of the bruise on his stomach, shaped like a Y from one of the assholes boots.

She hated to see him hurt, but she was glad he got them good after. Even her! Any time she saw Aaron ever again she was going to KEEP kicking him in the balls.

"We're we ever really done Em?" Sean asked quietly, his husky voice making chills go down her spine at how serious it got just now.

She looked up at him under her eye lashes and his face twisted almost painfully, waiting for the answer impatiently. She shook her head no. They could _never_ really be over. Ever.

He crashed his lips to hers, ignoring the pain his split lip caused since this felt greater. Her soft lips just kissed it better when she kissed back and then quickly pulled away, "Sean," she gave him a look of insanity, "You're black and blue..we can do this later."

He shook his head frantically, grabbed the back of her head, "Waited long enough" he mummered against her lips and she smiled against his which he did back but didn't stop kissing her. She threw her arms around him, clinging her body to his until he hissed and jumped back, "Alright, that hurt." he admitted, putting a hand on his ribs and looking down at the spot as Emma gasped in horror.

She helped him to the bed, and when he laid on it he cringed but whined more when she left, "where are you going?" he asked like a jumpy kitten.

She giggled a bit, turning back by the door, "Advil, geez." she turned and went to grab some as he smirked lazily and waited for her to come back.

She came back with it, and some gravel to help him sleep. He insisted he didn't want it, but she knew he needed it even if he didn't _want_ it. They had all the time in the world to talk tomorrow

When he was drifting to sleep on his back, and Emma in his arms, she got up slowly and he mumbled something, opening his eyes to watch her get up

She went to his dresser and she grabbed one of his shirt. She loved them, they were baggy but oh so comfy on her and smelled like him.

She turned back to see his eyes fluttered awake and tried to fight the gravel when she playfully took off her sweater to her small tank top again.

Her body was literally a wonderland, screw whoever John Mayer based that song on, it belonged to Emma Nelson.

"That's really mean." he said rather bluntly and out loud, staring sore eyed at Emma's body. It was _perfect. _She didn't mind Sean watching, when he lived with them back when dating she would dress in front of him all the time after he took her innocence away. It seriously drove him crazy, made her late to school a lot.

She smiled while biting her lip and took her tank top off too, showing off her lacey black bra that pushed up the purkiest C breasts he's ever seen. He practically drooled and he groaned when she put his t-shirt on right after, barely giving him time to look but he swallowed the lump in his throat when she slid her skirt off.

Sean suddenly groaned and sat up, holding his stomach as Emma's eyes widened and went over ,"What is it?" she yelped, being grabbed down on the bed and under him. He was careful as he slid over her, not to cause actual pain, and he smirked.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to come over here and stop being a tease."

"Sean!" she exclaimed but laughed, watching him kiss down her neck and his hands slid up her thighs, slowly under her shirt (his shirt). She moaned a bit and said softer, "Sean.." it's been a while, and she was kinda nervous.

He was her first, and the only other guy she was with in bed after was Kelly..once...and it didn't compare at all. It was awkward, and Kelly had no idea what he was doing or how to make Emma moan, while Sean, just by a finger tip he knew where to touch her let alone make love to her.

"I fucking _missed you_, Em." he whispered, nuzzeling her neck now but fingers still trailing up her thighs, and starting to pull her lacey thong down. He nearly groaned when he heard her moan. When they were off, his mouth went back to sucking her neck til his fingers found their way back to her thighs but now between them.

Emma brought her head up and grabbed his up from her neck to kiss him, she could feel his talented fingers about to touch her- Emma's mouth dropped. His fingers slowly rubbed down her clit, and into her folds to slowly enter her. His fingers started to move as he went to slowly kiss her again and she cried out when she couldn't, his fingers were pumping so fast and _good._

She gasped in sharply and laid her head back again. He hungrily kissed up her throat and with his other hand, he grabbed her chin to make her look back at him as they shared another kiss. She was panting so hotly in between the kiss, nearing her orgasm as he used two fingers now and she shook her head no, she didn't want to come like _this_.. not when this was their first night back together.

Sean knew her well, and taunted her when she tried to close her thighs on his hand, "What do you want, Em?" he looked up from sucking almost on her spot on her collarbone but the damn shirt was in the way.

Emma could only cry out until she put her hands on his chest, pushing him away and off and he smirked up at her as he laid on his back. She sat up and leaned over him but sat more up while on her knees. She lifted her shirt up over her head, giving him a view to watch her toned stomach move side to side when she threw it away. She put one knee over the other side of Sean and he gripped her hips and leaned up to kiss her but then cried out painfully; his fucking ribs hurt like a bitch, but god he _needed_ to touch her.

He growled, noticing Emma saw that and looked like she was going to use it against him as she slowly leaned back and he watched endlessly at her taking off her bra until she stopped and eyed him up and down. He groaned, throwing his head back in agony, "Emma, _please_." he begged.

Emma felt bad, giggling softly as she got off the bed and he cursed loudly. She slid her panties back on as he begged her to come back and when she did, she got back on top of him, leaning down to kiss but paused and tried to explain, "It's not going to feel so good if we.." she drifted off, trying to explain if he wanted to have sex, moving his hips was going to hurt like hell with the bruises all over him.

Sean gave her a cheeky look, "I _think_ it'll _feel_** good**, Em." he raised an eyebrow as the blush raised to her cheeks and he smirked. He sighed unhappily though, knowing what she meant..and not to be so detailed but whenever he had sex with Emma before he came like a wild animal and his ribs were sure to break if he did try that tonight. Maybe she was right, but _still a tease._

They kissed tenderly and Sean tried to take a deep breath when they pulled away and he ran his fingers through her long soft hair, "I need you, Em.." he confessed, and even pouted.

She looked softly and lovingly down at him,"You have me." she whispered. His heart lept up and hers skipped a beat too, smiling down at him a little and getting lost in his eyes.

The kissed once more until she laid back into his arms, going to fall asleep, "...I love you."

Sean looked at Emma, shocked and almost mad she said it first. _dammit. _She took his silence as a chance to giggle and sadly admit, "I always have..ever since a little girl." she shrugged, knowing he knew that.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, staring at her and her head on his chest. She cuddled more to him as he held her tighter and made sure the blanket covered her whole body, "I love you too." he huskily said as she closed her eyes and just smiled.

She knew.

He looked up at the cieling helplessly, "More than you know."

**REVIEWS GUYS! Or I won't go on hehe. I have A LOT of plans for Emma and Sean now and if you want it to go on and see their future, then review. I see tons of people reading the story, don't be lazy and review if you want more! To my other reviewers, thanks for doing so! Means a lot and I love you dearly! xoxox**


End file.
